Some Surprises are in Order
by Mevneriel
Summary: The threat of the world has ended, only to know that a new one is arising right in front of their face. Hiding the twin of Sephiroth, Vincent must protect his daughter at all costs; however, the ones that adore and love her, are out to kill her.
1. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 1

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

By: Sephiroth

****

Author's notes: Ok this is a revised version of Chapter 1. I didn't like how Megan was written. She seemed so weak when compared to Sephiroth, and how I originally intended to write her. Of well. This doesn't change the story plot in anyway , and it might explain something's that I might have left out. Happy reading.

With that final swing of his white sword, the danger to the world ended with a splash of red. The deed was done, the threat was over and the world was finally saved. These young warriors had come from afar and had done what no one else could do; now, they earned their rest.

Home, it was the first thought that stuck out in each of their minds, but in Cloud's, it was more pressing. _What about Vincent? _he asked himself. After all, they had met him lying in a coffin in the crypt room of the ShinRa Mansion; where was he to go now?

As conversations struck up with each other, they approached Nibelheim. Cloud looked over at the ever so quiet Vincent and asked,

"Where are you gonna go?"

Everyone turned and listened in as Vincent raised a brow as if to _ask what do you mean? _

"I mean…do you…ya know," Cloud swallowed hard feeling Vincent's eyes on him, "have a…home? You could stay with Tif and me in Midgar."  
Vincent rolled his eyes and look over at Cloud, "I do have a home."  
"Really?" Tifa slapped Cloud and the remark.

"Yes. I do live in the Mansion. I own it; I live there, and that's where I intend to stay."

Cloud pulled back in surprise at his quiet friend's very simple remark.

Cid smiled and said, "I think that's the most Vampy's ever said," as they advanced the mansion door. 

As Vincent opened the door he very subtly added, "watch it, Cid, or I may have to bite your neck."

Cid's eyes got large as he almost dropped his cigarette, "did he just crack a joke?"

Tifa and Red giggled as they followed Vincent and the others shrugged unsure.

Music filtered out of the open windows of the Nibelhiem Mansion. As Vincent approached he found himself unable to keep from smiling "_God it was good to be home"_ he thought. Vincent paused at his front door in thought, but the sounds of Avalanche approaching broke him from his thoughts and back to reality. _"I wonder how they're going to handle this ?" _ he wondered as he opened the door and entered.

Standing still within the threshold Vincent looked around. the once dark and empty mansion was now a brightly lit and beautiful place. the once hardwood flooring was now a beautiful black marble, shining and new. the stairs had a runner going up them to protect the same black marble as the floor from scratches. The walls had been painted and were not a pearly white and decorated with well placed paintings and tapestries. In the middle of the room stood a large redwood table with a huge vase of blood red roses. From the ceiling hung a huge crystal chandelier. Vincent was impressed.

The music in question which from inside the house was a Dave Matthews Band cd and could be heard blaring in a room to the left. Movement could be heard from the room, either someone dancing around or cleaning the room, or both. Vincent looked towards the room and shook his head knowing what he would find. Knowing that the others would most likely follow him in Vincent didn't bother to close the front door but instead headed towards the music. 

Avalanche stood open mouthed just within the front door gasping at the splendor of the mansion. "It looks like a palace" Yuffie said while she wondered where the owners of such a place would story their materia.

Seeing the look in Yuffie's eyes Red XIII gave a soft warning growl "don't even thing of it Ms. Yuffie."

Yuffie sighed and nodded "yeah whatever."

"I wonder who lives here now?" Tifa asked.

Cloud shook his head to clear his thoughts "I thought Vinnie said he owned the place, but I doubt it anymore."

Red watched Vincent open a door and leave "I don't know who owns it but whoever that might be seems to be in that room" he said pointing with a paw. All of Avalanche nodded and decided to follow.

Megan jumped onto the sofa while singing alone with the some, sending her long sliver hair flying in all directions. "She says nothing of what she thinks she just goes stumbling through her memories staring out onto Grey Street..." She laughed and look a flying leap over the back of the sofa and grabbed a bottle of Windex and started to clean a mirror.

Vincent entered the room, grinned, and killed the music. He then leaned against the wall wondering how long it would take for the young lady to realize that the music was gone.

Hearing the music die Megan turned and looked at the cd player "what happened..." Upon seeing Vincent she grinned, dropped the dusting cloth and tackled Vincent. "Dad your home!"

Vincent smiled and hugged his daughter back "I'm glad to see you too Luv."

Glad to see her father was in fact ok and not dead as she had feared Megan stepped back and glared, which caused her crystal blue eyes to glow. "Don't you ever do that again!" She yelled.

Vincent winced at his daughters tone.

"I was so worried about you."

Avalanche crowded the door to watch and see what would happen.

"Who the F*$K is she!" Cid yelled having missed the whole father daughter bonding. 

Barret stared at the girl wondering why she looked so familiar.

Vincent looked his daughter up and down then reached up and removed a navy blue leather head wrap "I have been looking for this, I should have known that you should have it." he said as he rolled the leather wrap up and put it in his pocket.

Megan rolled her eyes and shook out her hair causing it to fall down her back and stop at her knees. her bangs returned to their normal possession somewhat in front of her eyes, to stop at her chin.

Cid, Barret, Cloud and the rest of the group gasped at who they saw standing next to Vincent. She looks like that f#@king bastard Sephiroth, but with tits!"

For the first time Megan actually noticed that they had a crowd. "Uhm ... hi" she said wondering why they all had their weapons out. 

Vincent knew what Avalanche was thinking and decided that he didn't like it, this was his daughter after all. So he decided to put an end to it once and for all. "This is my daughter Megan." he said pointing the claw at her. "Megan this is Avalanche."

Megan smiled "I know dad, you guys were on tv 24 hours a day."

Avalanche not being fully convinced by Vincent's claim slowing started to advance on the girl.

One thing that Both Vincent and Chaos would not stand for was when someone challenged him or someone under his protection, i.e. his daughter. "If just one of you takes one more step I should not hesitate to let chaos have his way with you. Do I make myself clear?" he stated in a voice that was not entirely his own.

Cloud raised an eyebrow 'out of respect for Vincent we won't hurt you, but if you slip up...just once... I shall kill you. Understand?"

Megan glared, she like her father did not like to be threatened. "Crystal. But know this I can protect myself, and you won't stand a chance against me because unlike Sephiroth... I hold my sanity!"

Vincent glared at Cloud then at his daughter "Megan! Watch your mouth. Don't give them a reason to try."

Megan just smiled and nodded "Yes Father" she said in a sweet voice.

"Oh how sweet, I think I am getting sick" a deep feminine voice said.

Vincent turned and looked at the owner of the voice. "Ah Midnight. I was wondering where you were hiding."

Alex Midnight was one of Megan's best friends, you rarely saw one without the other. She was about 5ft 7in in height with wavy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and bandana. Body wise bigger and about half an inch taller than Megan. She looked and acted quite the opposite, too. She had a deeper voice and a certain way of standing that was just…Lex. Her deep brown eyes were constantly hidden behind a comforting pair of sunglasses. She stood in the doorway leading to the music room dressed in a blood red tank top and shorts with her trademark Doc Martin boots.

"alive I see…"

"Of course. I have a favor to ask," Vinnie said leaning into her ear and whispering something. "Is that ok?"

"No, but I can do it." Lex slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "Tell me ahead of time next time."

"Who's that," Tifa asked.

Lex stepped forward, "name's Alex Midnight, but, ah, y'all can call me, Midnight."

"Now _she_ looks like your daughter," Cid said noticing the gun that hung loosely in an armpit holster on her right side.

"Figures," Meg said as she shook her head and headed to her room. 

Vincent rolled his eyes and Lex grabbed his claw when he moved after her, "I'll handle it," she said heading up the stairs.

Lex then ran up the stairs and entered Megan's room, to find her reading. "You know, just how stubborn you are Nutmeg. I sometimes do not know what to do with you. Why can't you take a joke! Ugh!!" She walked over to the girl on her bed and went on, "relax, or people will start to think that you are your father." Megan never even looked up to acknowledge the attempt. "Well fine be that way, but just remember, I tried."

"You know Lex, sometimes your jokes are the worst things that I have ever heard. Try something original for once," Meg said never looking up from her book. "So what is for dinner, or is Chaos cooking, with hopes of ridding the house of the guest it has received?"

Lex looked up at Meg, "well, I really don't know. I thought that you were in charge of dinner tonight," Lex said with a sly grin and hopes of seeing the shock on her friends face. "So… what's for dinner there Nutmeg, huh?"

"Your joking, right... me... cook? Nobody is would survive," Megan said with the most stupid look on her face.

Lex smiled and replied, "nope, sorry there Meg." Lex's smile widened and then began to laugh, though it was at her friends shock. She enjoyed her friends expression, it was worth the food she would be forced to endure—mouth dropped, eyes large and glowing, book dropped and forgotten.

"You are really joking right? You don't expect me to believe that you, are going to eat my cooking, do you? You never eat anything that I cook, never," Meg exclaimed in a matter of fact tone. Megan looked down at her book discarded on the floor, "thanks Lex. Now I am going to have to find my place again." 

"Your welcome Nutmeg…now come on. I will even help you cook, so that I can eat some of it." Lex mumbled the last part of it, but smiled as she grabbed Megan's arm and pulled.

"Fine, fine... Have it your way, but you are helping me not just supervising, do you understand me there Lexie," Megan smiled at the last part and laughed at her joke, "heh…Lexie."

"Laugh it up Cooking Spice," Lex said as she laughed.

Both of the two friends then left the room and headed to the kitchen to see what there is to cook.

In the living room Cloud and Cid were watching T.V., namely, the live telecast of the Battle Arena. "Come on! What was that?!? Kill the bastard," yelled Cid as he swung his Venus Gospel in his right hand, and held a beer in his left.

"Watch it Cid, you're getting beer on the sofa," Cloud said ducking as Cid's Venus Gospel swung at his head. "And on me too."

"Well sorry there Spike, didn't mean to bother you there." Cid then jumped up to yell at the T.V. which ended up spilling the contents of his beer all over the sofa and Cloud. "Oops... sorry there Vampy, think that I ruined your sofa. Oh well, nothing you can do about that," Cid said with a half ass grin.

Vincent turned and glared at Cid with a sort of "watch me..." look in his eyes. Suddenly, from the kitchen, someone yelled the word "shit." All heads turned to the kitchen to figure out that was going on.

"Just leave! Get out of the kitchen!! Scram!!!" yelled Lex.

"Why," asked Megan trying to help.

"Just...go tell embarrassing stories about Vinnie," yelled Lex trying to

rid the kitchen of the handicapped girl.

"Oh, come on, the turkey is not that burned," Megan said staring at the somewhat black mass.

Lex turned to Meg and said caustically, "sure it's not...

leave now!" Lex was pointing to the kitchen door with an angry glare.

Megan continued to look at the turkey intently, "but people like dark meat."

Lex just shook her head and spoke through her teeth "LEAVE!!!!"

Megan just looked from the blackened turkey to Lex and back. "Fine, but I plan to tell so tell some stories about you too." With that said, Megan turned and left the kitchen. Upon entering the living room she looked around the room for her father. "Uhm Dad, we have a slight problem with dinner."

Vincent raised an eyebrow and asked, "what is the matter, Luv?"

Lex could be heard from the kitchen yelling, "god damn, sonova..."

Megan quickly looked towards the kitchen and started to laugh really

nervously. She blushed and started to fiddle with her hair. "Uhm, well..." she mumbled into Vinnie's ear what had happened.

Vincent laughed when she was done. "That would explain the problem with Midnight."

Megan looked at Cloud and company and shared, "don't worry. Lex is really good at cooking. I just really suck at it."

Vincent smiled and said, "don't worry, Luv you are good at it," then he whispered, "it could be worse dear, Chaos could be cooking."

Megan smiled and laughed, "your right, it could be a lot worse! Just don't tell Chaos that."

Megan thought for a moment and got a real sly smile on her face. "Has my father ever told you about the time that I disconnected his claw and tried to flush it down the toilet."

Vincent's snapped his head up towards his daughter, "Luv ...NO stories."

Megan just continued to smile, "oh… come on Dad," she pleaded though she was planning to continue with or without his consent. "They have the right to know. 

They are you friends after all." Her smile only widened, "anyway, Lex told me to do this; it is her fault."

Cid smiled as he watched Vincent, "yeah vampy, it'd be good to

know that you're human." He took another drag from his cigarette. " Go on kid, continue."

Vincent began to blush and placed his hand over his face to cover it up, "Luv, please..."

Cloud smiled and poked Vincent's arm. "What Vinnie? Beggin' for mercy? That is really funny." Tifa smiled and hit Cloud's.

Megan smiled at Cloud and Tifa and turned to look at her father, "so when I was 6, I disconnected Dad's claw and tried to flush it down the toilet." She smiled yet again, "but it would not fit."

Vincent looked as if he were about to scream but said in his normal voice, "okay, story time over."

Megan just smiled at her father's discomfort, "so, I just left it there, clogged in the toilet. By that time the toilet had started to overflow. Water was running all over the place. Dad then came in and screamed. He looked really humorous without his claw." Megan was trying not to laugh, even though Cid and Cloud were already rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter, while Tifa and Red were giggling like little children.

Cid, though still laughing, said "I'm surprised that he didn't maul

you!!! Ahahah!!!"

Megan stopped laughing, cocked an eyebrow and asked Cid, "why would he maul me?"

By that time, Lex had entered to discover the cause of laughter. She saw Vincent and smiled while adding, "if Vinnie could blush, I think he would be doing that right now!" 

She then exchanged a look with Meg as the two said together, "Only mommies have long hair!" They began to bust up as Vincent said,

"NO!"

"She also cut off Vinnie's long hair one time and said 'only mommies have long 

hair,'" Lex said nodding to Meg..

Megan nodded in agreement and started another story without really thinking, "then there was the time that I went outside and played out in the fields when dad told me not to..." She paused to think, " uhm...never mind." The girl began to blush in hopes that nobody would notice.

Of course someone noticed, and that person was Lex, who of course started to laugh and point "Nutmeg..."

Megan looked over at Lex, "what?" Though she already knew that Lex saw the fact that she was blushing. Lex started to smiles really evilly, "your blushin' there Nutmeg."

Megan glared at Lex and whispered, "I am not." Lex only pointed out that she still was.

Since she had won, Lex returned to the kitchen with a smile on her face " heh, thought so."

Megan glared at the retreating form of her best friend and narrowed her piercing blue eyes, "shut up Midnight. So I was a little embarrassed, I don't need you pointing it out."

Tifa raised an eyebrow and asked "Megan, why are you embarrassed?"

Megan hesitated a little. "The reason is because...well that was the first time I had ever met Chaos, and I did not take it in the best of moods." She giggled, "hee hee. I would rather not get into that story," she said, then mumbled, "if I can help it."

"Oh come now Luv," whispered Vincent, with a really evil smile, "you told them about me… Tell them something about yourself." 

Megan glared at her father, which caused her eyes to flash a bright blue. They tended to do that when her emotions changed. "Thanks dad, but I would rather not tell that particular story. That _is_ as long as I can help it."

Vincent knew that she would not give in, so he smiled, which scared both Cid and Barret, and caused them to lean as far back in there seats as they could.

"Fine Luv, I will tell the story then. It is only fair, that is after all, you so kindly told them stories about me."

Megan paled. "Dad don't, please. They don't have to hear that story," she pleaded, "any other! Just not _that_ one."

Cid and Cloud both smiled and thought about what could be so bad that she would be scared that much. Both of their smiles widened. "Come on Vincent tell us, it couldn't be that bad… even for her."

Vincent looked at Megan who was still pleading to him with her eyes, "hmm, I don't know," he looked at his daughter again, then smiled. "Oh, sure… why not."

"Dad please, no" Megan tried once again to plead with her father, but knew that it would not work. She just glared at him, and though, "fine if he wants to then let him."

"Well, it all started when Megan here was 5. I told her not to go down and play in the fields that day; there had reports of a dragon there, and I didn't want her to meet it. Megan has a real nasty habit of befriend all types of dangerous things," Vincent said while shaking his head. "Anyway, Megan never did as she was told, and I am sure that she still doesn't. So of course, as soon as my back was turned she went down to the field, and not only found and met the dragon, but got it angry." Vincent only sighed, "I ran to save her but knew that I was too far away, so before I could move faster I felt Chaos take control. Chaos flew over, defeated the bloody thing and saved Megan. Now, the classic is, when the dragon was dead, Chaos turned to introduce himself to her. In any case, she turned and ran from him, thinking that he was going to eat her. This really angered Chaos, and he went after her, to set things clear with her, right? Well… Megan, not only did not take things well, she also would not sleep for the rest of the week. She would say through the entire night, 'can't sleep Chaos'll eat me' over and over again and Chaos did not take that well either. 

So one night he went in to talk with her, and told her that he would never hurt."

Megan had been glaring at her father through the entire story, "Dad, if I remember correctly, as I know that I do, Chaos came in and told me that if he _were _going to eat me don't I think that he already would have. And I told him that I thought that he was saving me for a midnight snack sometime. Chaos just laughed at me and said that he though that I was too small to be very much of a snack and that he would rather have me alive, and that it would make you sad, if he were to kill me."

Tifa looked at Vincent and glared, "Vincent how could you!?! That was so mean." She then hit Vincent on the arm.

Vincent pulled back a little. " As I said, I have no control over Chaos, he is his own… Demon (for lack of a better word). Anyway, he said it in the best of heart. He really cares for her, enough to consider himself her stepfather."

Vincent stood to go check on Lex in the kitchen, "does anyone want anything while I'm up?" They all shook their heads as he left.

"Oh! Speaking of which, dad, I haven't seen Chaos in about a year…"

Everyone looked at the girl like she was nuts! "NO!"

"What," Meg asked quizzically as she noticed the now transformed Chaos walk in. "Chaos," she exclaimed as she ran over to him and hopped up into his arms in a hug.

"That…is the officially most MESSED UP thing, I have ever seen," Cid said gawking.

Chaos gave a slight growl as a "hello."

"Chaos, I hate it when you do that," Meg said as he put her down. He raised a brow. "Don't play dumb," the girl said.

Cloud laughed, "he can't talk, Meg."

She just turned and looked at him like he was fool. "Uhm, Mr. Strife, last time I checked, I have lived with Chaos for over twelve years and I think that I know."

"Trust me, he can't," Cloud continued.

"Yes, he can," Meg said walking away from Chaos.

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"CHILDREN! Please," everyone turned and looked at the source of the dry British accent; Chaos.

The demon stood with his left hand up at his brow and chin as the group looked on in awe once again.

"You CAN talk," Cloud asked amazed.

"Yes…I can talk. I never talked to you because I never liked you," Chaos said subtly walking over to where Vincent had been sitting and sat down. Everyone kept staring. "What? Did you think that I was some unintelligent ninny?"

"Well, I guess so," Megan said sitting on his lap and hugging him again. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. So Luv, how have things been?"

"Okay…"

The two kept talking as everyone still watched. There was so much about Vincent they didn't know; how really light-hearted he could be, his personality and wit, the fact he had a daughter…what next?  


"Dinner," Lex said walking out.

"Food! Finally," Meg said jumping off Vincent's lap; he had reverted by this time. 

"In the dining room, please," Lex said as Megan lead the way for everyone. 

They all walked in and looked around the beautifully decorated room. There was chandelier hanging above the cherry wood dining table, candles all around and the food was set up like a five star restaurant.

"Well done on the room, kids," Vinnie said in approval. "Any problems with the remodel?"

"Nope, but you do have to sign a few checks," Meg said.

"Remodel," Cloud asked as he sat down next to Tifa.

"Was that why the place was in shambles when we found you Vincent," Red asked.

"Yes. And the reason I was in the coffin; my room was in the process of getting 

redone."

"Speaking of which Vinnie," Lex said as she brought out a bowl of salad, "it's now being used as storage. So, you still stuck in the coffin in the now new and improved entertainment center."

"Now that, I have to see," Vincent said with a slight grin.

"We got a pool table" Megan exclaimed.

"Tell me about it after dinner guys. By the way Lex, the food looks wonderful. 

Did you make enough for a small army or what" Vincent commented putting some turkey on his plate.

"And saved," Megan whispered to Lex as she sat next to Megan on the other side of Vincent.

"You love me," Lex whispered back to Meg as the two laughed. "Thank you Uncle Valentine and you guys are a small army."

"What is your relation to Vincent, Ms. Midnight," Red asked.

"Midnight is fine. But Vincent is considered to be my quote _Legal Guardian._" She did the little finger quotes. "But in reality I'm just their neighbor across the street."

"We sorta adopted Lex when her uncle died," Megan said filling her plate with mashed potatoes.

Vincent rolled his eyes, "some things never change…I want some salad and meat on that plate, too."

"So I'm a mashed potato fanatic."  


"That's an understatement," Lex said under her breath.

"Hey!"

"Kids, please, its dinner. Behave," Vincent said looking at them.

"Us! Never," Lex said spinning her steak knife in her hand.

"That's a new one," Meg said watching Lex.

"Oops. Sorry. My friend taught that to me."

The evening went on with the group recapping their adventure for the two girls as they in return told Vincent about their Senior year in high school. Avalanche finally left late in the evening as everyone gave their good byes and went there separate ways.

They all cleaned the table as they went out to the newly redone "ballroom" as they called. The piano had been moved into the large room that now had marble floors and candles everywhere; they were now lit. Lex sat at the piano and began to play some classical Beethoven as Vincent leaned on the it with a cup of coffee and Meg sat on top.

"I am so sorry I missed you graduation girls…I truly am," Vincent said woefully.

"It's ok, you were kinda saving the world, dad. But you still owe us," Meg said. 

"I wasn't expecting anyone to come to mine anyway, Vinnie," Lex said shrugging.

Megan suddenly looked over at Lex with a side grin and asked, "what about your 

__

boyfriend?"

Vincent practically choked on his cup of coffee. "Come again?"

"He isn't my boyfriend," Lex yelled at Megan messing up the bridge. "And last time I checked Nutmeg," Lex continued, "you thought he was pretty cute."

Megan blushed. "Did not!" _It's just he looked so hot in those tight jeans of his...Heeheehee Kail _she thought. The best of all is that Lex had no idea that the young man as one of her best and oldest friends, plus Megan had a little bit of a crush on him. Big understatement there.

Lex laughed, "oh yes you did. You checked out his ass every time he bent over to hammer a nail…"

"DID NOT!!"

"And…who is this," Vincent asked raising a brow even thought he could guess by his daughters expression. Only one person could make her eyes shine like that. Kail King. "So" he asked Lex who had now stopped playing the piano.

"When we were fixing the staircase…"

"It looks magnificent, too," Vincent interjected.

"Thanks," Lex said and continued, "I asked him to come and help. He's a friend of mine from Midgar U. He's helping me move-" she stopped.

"_MOVE!_" Megan yelled as it echoed through the room.

"Uhm…heh, heh…yeah," Lex laughed nervously. "I thought I told you."

"Apparently not!"

"Why, Lex," Vincent asked.

"I was accepted to Midgar University plus I got a job. So, I'm moving back to my old apartment."  


"When are you leaving?"

"A few months."

"_A few months!! _When were you going to tell me," Meg said in a very low almost deadly voice.

"I thought I had!"  


"First my father, now my best friend…" Megan said storming off to her room.

"Let her go, Midnight," Vincent said. The girl nodded and picked up the song where she had left off.

****

Author Notes: Yes more notes, sorry. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, also a special thanks for Crystalis Blade for helping with the original version of this chapter, without you I wouldn't have such great characters.


	2. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 2

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 2~

Author's notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting of this rewritten version of chapter 2. I know since I rewrote chapter 1 a few weeks ago this chapter and a few of the others, *cough* 2-13 didn't seem to make much sense, well don't worry I think I fixed that problem. I hope that you like the new chapters, I know I do. Please be kind to me and review! Thank you and enjoy.

Life had finally returned to normal in the Valentine household. Lex was starting to pack her stuff and Megan resentfully helped. Midgar was in the process of being rebuilt and actually quite fast. Reeve was now the president of ShinRa and was doing a great job. Four months passed like seconds on the clock and Megan woke one morning to find her father reading a lined piece of paper rather intently.

"Morning Dad."

He didn't look up.

"Dad? What is it?" she asked even thought she already feared she knew the answer.

"You are going to be very angry at Lex…" he said handing her the paper. She read it:  
"Dear my beloved family,

I am so sorry to have to leave like this, but, I got a message on machine last night that said I had to be in Midgar this morning. I didn't want to wake you both up, so I decided to leave you this note. Tacky, I know, but forgive me.

I should have my phone up and working by either today or tomorrow. If not, try the PHS. I live in Sector 5 in the apartment building on the corner of 9th and J street; apartment #307. Come by and visit and yes, you can yell at me, Megan.

Again, I'm sorry. It was an emergency. Please come and visit. I'll try to call ASAP.

Love,

__

Lex."

Megan crumpled the paper in her hand and stormed off mumbling stuff like damn it and bitch. She sat in her room all day with her favorite stuffed animal, a big white owl named Jareth. Vincent periodically went up and checked on her, but she shunned him away. At around seven that evening the phone rang.

"Hello," Vincent answered.

"Uhm…hi Uncle Valentine," Lex said on the other line.

"Oh hey! How are things?"

"Okay. Just got the phone up and thought you'd like my number. Is…Meg angry?"

"Dumb question."

"I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice. It was an emergency."

"I understand," Vincent said grabbing a piece of paper, "give me your number Lex." He wrote it down and the two continued to talk.

"Hey Meg! Come down here. Lex wants to talk to you," Vincent yelled up the stairs.

"Well I don't want to talk to her," Megan yelled back down.

"She'll call you back," Vincent said.

"I know. Just have her come and visit soon. And you too," Lex said sympathetically.

"I will."  
"Gotta go, Uncle Valentine."

"Alright, take care."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Later."

Vincent hung up with a click and stared down at the phone. He noticed his daughter with her owl standing at the base of the stairs on glaring.

"Come here," he said holding an arm open. She walked over to his hug and let out a couple sniffles. "It's okay." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you take Dia and go visit her? You always did want to go to Midgar. So, go and yell at her in person."

"Alone," Megan asked.

"Yes, you can go alone," Vincent said rolling his eyes.

"Not today though…I wanna make her feel bad for what she did," Meg grumbled as Vinnie laughed at the comment.

About two weeks had passed without Lex around and Megan had finally worked up the nerve to go visit her. She hopped on her father's gold chocobo, Dia, and left early one Saturday morning for Midnight's. She arrived in Sector 5 at around 8a.m. and stood in front of the massive brick apartment building. 

"Corner of 9th and J," Meg said as she checked the signs. She opened the building door and went up to the third floor. She walked to the end of the hall and found number 307. She knocked and heard a familiar voice yell, "it's open!" Megan opened the door and entered.

Lex was frantically trying to slip her foot into her Doc Martin boot under her navy blue pants as she also tried to button her white collared shirt. She stopped for a moment when she saw her friend, "oh hey Meg…" then she began the hysterical fiasco all over again as she headed into her room.

"Uh…hi Lex," Megan said raising an eyebrow at what the girl was doing. 

"Sorry, can't talk! I'm late for work…damn tie," Lex yelled from her bedroom.

"And where do we work?"

"At ShinRa."

"ShinRa? What dep-" Megan's mouth dropped as Lex walked out. She stood in a full navy blue suit, white collared shirt, black tie and black gloves. Her gun was in its armpit holster with another on her hip. She was clipping her ID card onto her left breast pocket and when she finished, she put her sunglasses on. 

"Guess this answers the question?"

"You're a Turk?!?"

"Uh huh…"

"Really? Cool..." she laughed sorta evil like "Dad is gonna to kill you."

"Obviously…now are you gonna stay here or come with?"

"To ShinRa," Megan asked.

"No stupid, to Honey Bees…"

"I'm not stupid," Megan retorted as Lex smiled.

"Yes you are…now let's go!" Lex grabbed a black leather bag and her friend's arm. As she left she turned out the lights and added, "I'll show you the apartment tonight, ok?"

Megan nodded. "Uh, where are we headed now?"

"Chocobo stables."

"Oh! So you found away to get Midnight over here?"

"Nope, Midnight is still in Nibelheim?"

"Oh I haven't seen him around, guess he's sorta miffed at being left home." she said as they walked into the stables.

Standing next to Megan's Dia stood a beautiful gold chocobo standing. Lex whistled and it turned to the two of them. Lex opened the door and the bird just followed the two outside. "Meet Lee, my other baby."

"Lee? I see that you trained him just like Midnight," Megan exclaimed. 

"Come on," Lex said hopping up onto the bird as Meg followed behind. "Hang on. Lee makes Dia look like a slug!"

"Sure…" Meg said a little too confidently.

Lex smiled, "alright then, come on, Lee. We're late." She tapped the birds sides and the threesome took off with a loud "wark!" as Megan almost fell off.

"Okay, point proven," Meg said hanging on to Lex who laughed.

They got to ShinRa building in no time. The two hopped off as a third class SOLDIER took Lee. "Morning, Ma'am."

"Mornin'" she said walking inside. The whole building had been redone after the Meteor incident. Lex led Megan over to the glass elevator as a man stood waiting.

"Good morning, Ms. Midnight," the man said opening the elevator.

"Morning, Jim. Are they ah…" Lex let her voice trial off as the three entered the elevator and Jim hit the button for the sixty-seventh floor and the elevator began its journey upward.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm gonna die…oh! By the way, Jim, this is my best buddy, Megan Valentine. If you see her, please let her up. And don't call me 'ma'am, please.'"

"Hello," Megan said putting her hand out and giving a slight bow as Lex giggled. "Hush you," Megan spat back at Lex.

"Hello Ms. Valentine," Jim said as the elevator chimed the twentieth floor and kept rising. "Any relations to the ex Turk Vincent?" 

Megan nodded and Jim smiled.

"What time did the kid get here," Lex asked Jim.

"At about five this morning."

"Wow. That's why he left early…ok. And the guys?"

"I believe that they've been here all night."

"You think they'll care that I'm…oh," Lex checked her watch, "about a half hour late?"

Jim smiled, "this is them…I strongly doubt it." The elevator chimed the sixty-seventh floor and the doors opened. "Sixty-seven; Turk's Lounge…"

Megan smiled as Lex brushed passed her, "thanks, Jim. Tell your wife 'hullo.'"

"Good luck, Midnight. Nice to have met you," he said to Megan.

"You too," Megan replied as she followed her friend down the hall.

"That was Jim; he always informs me what's up. Real nice guy," Lex explained.

"I noticed."

"Ok, just letting you know; you're about to meet the Turks."

"I live with an ex-Turk, remember?"

"I know, but these guys have been on duty all night, so be nice. Please?"

"Oh…fine."

"Thank you. Heh, and, you are my excuse for being late today," Lex smiled as she opened the door at the end of the hall.


	3. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 3

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 3~

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope that you have liked my rewrites so far, here is yet another one of them. If you have any questions, that or something doesn't make sense please feel free to email them to me, or leave it in a review, and I will help as much as I can. Enjoy!

The Turk's lounge was at the end of the hall on sixty-seventh floor. Very few people have ever been admitted and the acronym "TURK"—Tactical Unison Recognizance Killer, still carried a bloody connotation that could never be cleaned.

And there stood Megan…

She was standing behind Lex as her friend swiped her ID card at the door and heard a loud click of it unlocking. Megan wasn't sure what to expect; maybe someone tied down to a chair being tortured for information? Nah…right?

"Uh, Lex…maybe I shouldn't…after all, you are working," Megan faltered as she began to step back. 

Lex stopped and smiled, "you aren't _scared _are you?"

"No."

"Oh jeez, Meg. It's just us…" as Lex finished, the door opened.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Megan mumbled.

The _lounge _was a typical sized room in ShinRa. There was a coffee pot in the back on a sink above a mini-fridge with some fruit and paper towels. There was also a desk in the back where someone sat working on loads of paperwork, another person was sprawled out on the couch on the right side of the room as someone else was sitting on the table opposite the couch reading. All three of the men were dressed in navy blue suits.

__

These are the Turks? You've got to be kidding! Meg thought as she followed Lex into the room.

"Hey gang," Lex said tossing her jacket on the young man's feet on the couch.

"Hey babe," he replied.

"Sorry I'm late. My friend came unannounced. Speaking of which, this is Megan," Lex said stepping aside as she continued, "Meg, you know Kail," she held out a hand to the man she tossed her coat on. He was laid out drawing in what seemed to be a hard-cover, wire-bound sketchbook. His jacket was unbuttoned and hung loosely off one side. He stopped working on his drawing and gently lifted his head. He looked to be no more than nineteen and had piercing hazel eyes that went from green to deep brown. His shaggy, raven black hair hung perfectly around his face and stopped a little past eyebrows. Megan couldn't guess how tall he was, but figured he was about five ten from his lean build. 

"Hey Meg. We met at your house when I helped on the staircase. Incidentally, how did that come out," Kail asked with a warm grin. 

"Oh yeah! The stairs look great. Thanks again for your help," Megan said with a smile. Lex laughed and Megan glared, then returned her attentions to the others.

"Well, anyway. I do have to talk to you later, k," Lex said with a head nod to Kail.

He shrugged, "sure. Nice to see you again, too, Meg."

"The rest on the crew." Lex continued as she turned, "this nice guy over here reading on the table, hint hint…" Kail let out a small giggle as Lex finished. "This is Michael; AKA Mikey."

"Eushaunté, bon ami…" Mike said with his head still in his book.

"Excuse me," Megan asked in surprise, wondering where she knew the guy.

He looked up from his book with a cordial smile. "I'm sorry. Hullo." He closed his book, hopped off the table, and put out his hand, "Michael St. Patrick, but, everyone calls me 'Mikey.'" Megan noticed Mike to be the oldest person in the room; late thirties, she guessed. He was about six feet tall and a pretty muscular build with dusty brown hair and brown eyes. He carried himself rather well;_ head of Turks _she thought to herself.

It took Megan only a moment to relize where she knew the man from "Uncle Mike!" she said as she ran over and hugged him. "It's great to see you. Where have you been lately, not even poor Ivy has been able to tell me where you were."

Mike scratched his temple as he removed his glasses and hugged the girl "sorry you know how it is when you have to work" he grinned "expecally this job."

Megan smiled and hugged him tighter "I missed you so much."

Mike started to turn alittle blue "ca..n't br..eath...cho..cking." 

Megan blushed and let up on him. "Sorry."

Mike took a deep breath and kissed her forehead "glad to see that you missed me."

Lex smiled and shook her head "you never did learn your strenght did you Meg."

Megan just glared.

"If that's how she says hello then I would rather not be intoduced" said a deep cultered voice said from behind a desk.

"Who are you anyway girly?" the man said.

"Your middle name is 'Moore,'" he asked leaning his head one the knuckles of his left hand and placing the pen in his right hand down.

"Yes, it is. My father named me after a friend of his and I very much respect him the time I met him," she said. "He's probably dead now, though, I haven't heard from him in years" she mumbled.

"Who," the man asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Why did you bring it up to begin with?"

She glared at him, "Gabriel Moore…"

"Oh…" he sighed with a smirk.

"And who are you," Megan asked cocking her head.

The man stood up turning off the desk lamp and slowly walked around the desk. He looked to be at least twenty-five; no more than twenty-seven. His long, strawberry blond hair was tied back in a ponytail between his shoulders. He stood a well built six feet and looked perfect in the blue suit; born to wear it one could say. The one thing that stood out most to Megan were his eyes; they were the most beautiful blue eyes. _Such a shame he's so arrogant, or he might actually be cute… _Megan mused.

"I see you've met…" Lex began.

"…Angel," he finished in his deep voice.

__

Angel?!? Megan's mind went into anarchy for a moment. _But…no…not my angel…but he's so familiar. _As long as Megan could remember, there was a figure that "haunted" her dreams. He never spoke and never came out of the shadows; all she knew was that he was about the same size as the man who stood before her now and that he had massive angel wings.

"Seriously, your name is _Angel,_" she asked again; she couldn't help study him.

"Yes."

"Jeez, your parents were cruel," Megan said with a smirk.

"Alright…Megan Moore…" he retorted playfully as he checked his watch. "Introductions over; I'm going downstairs to get some coffee. Anybody wanna come?"

"Oh lord yes," Lex said jumping up.

"I'm comin,'" Kail said getting off the couch.

"We'll make it a family affair, children. You come, too," Mike said to Megan. She stood there and hesitated.

"Come on, Meg…" Lex said.

"Please," Kail pleaded.

"Oh, alright. As long as I'm not stuck with him," Megan said pointing to Angel.

"Oh come now, darlin', I'm not that cruel," Angel said pulling his ponytail out and turning his head to the side. 

Megan stopped again. _He so reminds me of him…Dammit Lex!! This is just some evil joke! _She let out a small snort. "Don't call me 'darlin"!"

"Hunny?"

"NO!"

"Nutmeg…" Lex said with a grin as Megan slapped the back of her friend's head.

"I like her," Kail said as he followed Angel out the door and Megan became slightly flushed. He smiled over at Lex who was rubbing the back of her head. "Did she hit your dome? Come're," he said holding open an arm as Lex took it.

"You gonna be my date," Lex asked mockingly.

"Of course, babe," Kail said in the same tone as the two laughed. Megan's eye twitched which of course Kail saw. _He's trying to mess with you Meg, plus he's most likely dating Lex. _ Megan snarled at the thought.

"Ah…come on, you can be my date, hun," Angel said casually putting an arm around Meg's shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"How about not," Megan said pushing his arm off her shoulder and going over to Mike's arm as they approached the elevator.

Angel leaned over into Mike's ear with a grin. "She really doesn't like me, does she?"

"Nobody really likes you, Angel," Kail said yelling back as everybody laughed.

"Shut up, Kid, or next time, I'm pushing you off the diving board!" 

"Don't call me 'Kid'! I'm twenty-one for Christ's sake!"

Megan smiled.

"And little ol' Angel is all alone…" Lex said in a pouty face.

"Probably happens a lot," Megan said throwing Angel a look. He only smiled sincerely at her; something she hadn't expected.

"Sad, but true." His voice seemed deeper and more mature now for an instant; then he did that cocky smile again. "Next stop, the coffee shop," he said as he slid his ID card in the slot and hit the 52 button.

The doors closed and Megan laughed to herself, _heh…these are the Turks…_


	4. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 4

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 4~

Author's Notes : Hey again! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review.

The elevator doors opened and let the merry little group onto the fifty-second floor; the cafeteria. There were many tables all around, filled with people talking and working on their lunch breaks. 

As the group entered, they took a seat at table near a corner by a tree; Lex sat next to Kail on his right, with Megan on her left as Mike and Angel sat next to each other around the round table.

"Okay, who wants what," Angel asked everyone.

"Get me a cup a coffee, would ya, Angel," Lex said.

"Ok. Kail," Angel continued.

"Coffee sounds good right now," Kail said looking up.

"Ditto," Mike chimed in.

"And you, Nutmeg," Angel asked with a smirk.

"Don't call me that," she said through her teeth as Angel giggled. "But I'd like a Dr. Pepper."

"Okay, three cups of coffee, a Dr. Pepper, and anything else," Angel said reading the order back.

"Angel…" Mike said raising his brows.

"Yes?"

"What are you getting," Lex asked cautiously.

"What?!?"

"Angel…It's nine in the morning," Mike said.

"Since when has that stopped me before?"

"I don't understand," Megan said leaning into Lex's ear.

"Oh you will," Lex replied.

"Hey Kid, you're payin,'" Angel said looking at Kail.

"Excuse me," Kail snapped.

Lex laughed, "I picked it up last time."

"Fine, fine…here," Kail said pulling out his wallet and handing Angel some gil.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Angel said getting up and heading off.

Mike shook his head with a smile, "only Angel…"

"What's with him anyway," Megan asked.

"What do you mean," Kail said looking over at her.

"It's just that he's so…"

"He's Angel, Meg. You can't explain him and he won't tell you anything," Lex said with a shrug.

"Yeah. He's the most laid back of us all, too," Kail continued.

"Maybe _too_ laid back," Mike said as Angel came back..

"It's great to be a Turk at times; you just walk straight up and they give you what you need," Angel said handing the drinks out. "Coffee for you; another for you; one for Frenchy and a DP for Meg."

"Don't call me Frenchy…Angel," Mike said narrowing his eyes.

"You're just pissin' everybody off today, aren't you," Lex asked.

"It's one of my better days," Angel answered putting his head up and a taking a sip of his Martini and putting his feet up on the table. 

"A martini," Megan exclaimed practically spitting her soda out. "You got a martini?!?"

"Breakfast of champions." The other Turks laughed.

"How did you, of all people, become a Turk," Megan asked shaking her head.

"Rather easily."

"How?"

Angel laughed as he ate one of his olives. "Because…" he leaned forward across the table and whispered quietly. "I'm the best."

Megan just looked at him and began to bust up laughing. "Yeah…ha ha ha, right!"

He leaned back casually in his chair and finished his martini in a gulp. "Believe what you wish."

"Whatever," Megan said shaking her head watching Angel place the toothpick in his mouth.

The group began to talk and tell stories about each other; Kail and his adventures in college, Lex and her training, Mike and a few embarrassing accounts, even Megan threw a couple of her own in (with the help of some inciting words from Lex, of course). But the only person who stayed silent the whole time was Angel; he never said a word about himself. It intrigued Megan for some reason, that he seemed to know everything about everyone, but no one knew anything about him… _Must really be a good Turk then…_

"And, and then Kail… he, he ran over…" Lex said cracking up as Kail interrupted laughing himself,

"no! No! Remember, Lex, Mike came first."

"Oh no. Come on, guys," Mike said raising his hands laughing. "We have to go soon guys; it's almost noon."

"Heh, heh, go on guys," Megan said smiling wide.

"And I thought you wanted to see SOILDER today, too," Lex said.

"I do, but this is almost more fun, plus they most likely won't face me." 

Angel sat leaning back in his chair watching the group rather soberly. His eyes quickly averted to a dressed down SOILDER walking in. Megan noticed his eyes as he quickly looked back at her; he surprised her. "You may just get your wish," he said raising a brow and nodding his head at Mike. Mike gave a meaningful look over to both Kail and Lex as they both became quiet. All four Turks looked over at the young boy who walked over. The silence weighed heavy upon the entire room at that moment.

__

Wow. This is…actually kinda creepy. Even Lex seems intimidating for once Megan reflected to herself.

"Uhm…Angel, sir. I…I…," the kid faltered as Angel put his hand up and switching the toothpick to other side of his mouth.

"Thank you," he said in a deep voice as he took the note and read it. As he did, the kid looked around the table at the other expressionless faces of the Turks. He then met Megan's face as she smiled and he smiled warily back.

"Alright. Tell him I'll be right there," Angel said refolding the note.

"Y, yes sir," the boy said giving a bow to him and leaving.

The group was silent until the SOILDER left.

Then Kail spoke. "Did he look like he was about to shit his pants, or was it just me?"  
The whole group dropped the façade and began to crack up. "I know," Lex exclaimed.

Megan slapped Lex's shoulder. "That was so cruel!"

"True, but funny," Angel said getting up.

"Where are we going," Mike asked.

"My baby's ready," Angel replied wistfully.

"Your _baby_," Meg asked.

"Where to," Kail asked.

"SOILDER. Who's comin'?"

"ME," Megan jumped up immediately. She had always longed to see SOILDER; what they did, how they trained, and she especially wanted to fight them…to see how good they really were.

Angel laughed. "The female version of Sephiroth. That's gonna blow over well…"

"Watch it, or I'll clip your wings."

"Ooo…I'm scared."

"Kids," Mike said getting up. "Conduct yourselves." 

"Yes, daddy," Angel said mockingly as he flicked his toothpick out of his mouth.. Mike rolled his eyes and followed Angel to the elevator followed by Kail and the girls. 

"This should be interesting," Kail said as Angel swiped his ID and the doors concealed the group once again.


	5. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 5

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 5~

Author's Notes: Hello yet again, it's me General Sephiroth. I hope that you are enjoying my story so far, it has been really fun to write it. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them, I am willing to help. Please review.

Meg, Lex, and Kail were talking behind Mike, who was now walking next to Angel as they all exited the elevator on the ground floor. The group walked over to a side staircase and went down to what seemed to be the underground levels; the bunks and training area for the SOILDERs. As they walked through, some people said hello, others gave a head nod while some just glared. There was still some playful rivalry between the two departments and they all ate it up. 

Eventually, the Turks went down another staircase and came to open area where the three classes were training. Angel continued to lead the way with the ever-so calm Mike one step behind him. As Angel came into the open, SOLDIER stopped and looked up with a congenial, "hey Angel!" He smiled and waved. All of SOLDIER loved Angel; there was just something about him. Megan couldn't figure it out.

The now commanding general walked over with a smile and asked, "here to claim your baby?"

"But of course," he said smiling putting a new toothpick in his mouth as Mike rolled his eyes yet again.

"One minute, Angel," the general said as he turned and started to head back into a small office a few yards ahead of them. Angel stepped to the side and began talking to some first class SOLDIERs as Mike turned around and began to walk towards the little group of children.

Megan, watching the whole situation in wonder, finally leaned over to Kail and asked, "what's his 'baby?'"

Kail smiled. "His weapon. My babies are my lovely little daggers." Kail leaded down and whispered into her ear "but then you already knew that...Shug."

"Mine's my gun," Lex interjected with a shrug not missing Kail and Meg's little chat.

"What about the head of Turks," Megan asked nodding her head towards the approaching Mike. Lex smiled and even let out a small giggle. "What," Megan furthered puzzled.

"What what," Mike asked looking around at the three.

"What's your baby, Mikey," Lex asked chummy punching him.

"Oh you know," he said with a grin.

"'Whip it…whip it good,'" Kail sang with a huge smirk as Lex busted up.

"Huh," Megan asked.

"How many times must I tell you two," Mike yelled as the two friends continued laughing.

"Here." Mike unbuttoned his coat and pulled it to the side with his right hand. It revealed a coiled, black braided leather whip hanging loosely on his hip.

"You still fight with a whip?" Megan said raising her brows. "And your still alive" she mumbled to herself.

"What," Mike asked narrowing his own eyes.

"So, what's his baby," Megan asked sarcastically as Angel now began to walk over to the three.

"Huh," Angel asked wide eyed.

"What, is your, ba-by," Megan repeated pronouncing each syllable. He rolled his eyes.

"Guess," he retorted.

"Hmm…" she looked him up and down and began to giggle. "I see you with a bow or rod."

The other Turks laughed again, as he shot her a look. Just in time, too, because the general had called, "Angel! Here it is!"

"If you'll excuse me," Angel said giving a little bow and Megan stuck out her tongue like a little kid. Lex slapped her and Mike and Kail giggled.

"Ow!"

"Don't stick out your tongue!"

"Children, please," Mike said. "Will you hurry up, Angel."

"No," Angel yelled back.

Angel walked over as the SOLDIERs all sat in their classes together; they sat in roll waiting and watching their general who now approached Angel holding a long slender piece of leather; it was wrapped around a long, thin object. Megan watched in comprehensive curiosity.

"Ahh…how I missed you, my love," Angel said with a satisfied grin holding his arms open. 

The general laughed, "only you, Angel. Only you." Angel stopped and the general walked to him and unwrapped the leather and pulled out the most immaculate sword sheath Megan or anyone, had ever seen. 

"Thank you," Angel said taking his sheath. 

"That…is just…" Megan stuttered.

"…beautiful," Angel finished looking over his shoulder at her.

Megan nodded gawking at the sheath alone. She began to walk over, but Angel had already turned and was coming her way.

"Thank you once again for cleaning her," Angel said. He didn't need to pull the blade out; he knew.

"No problem, sir," the general responded and then turned back to his troops and began his lecture.

"Do you feel whole again," Lex asked.

"Completely," Angel said hugging it.

"Whatever," Megan said. 

Angel stopped. "Didn't you want to ah…test your skills, Megan?"

"What?"

"You mentioned earlier today that you wanted to take on SOLDIER. Well, here they are."

"Are you serious?"

He cocked his head and cracked a smirk. "General. Forgive my interruption yet again," he said walking towards the man.

"Oh no, Angel. Please," the general said.

"You all seem to need some practice…why not against Meg here," Angel told the SOLDIERs nodding his head towards the girl. They all laughed and one of the first classes opened his mouth,

"Her! What could she do?"

Megan narrowed her eyes, "well, why don't you find out?"

By this time the other three Turks had walked back to the staircase against the wall and sat watching; Lex was filling Mike and Kail in.

"Alright then," the SOLDIER said standing up and Angel smiled.

"Fine…but…one problem," Megan said looking around.

The challenger laughed to his friends, "Oooo…chickening out already!"

"No," she snapped. "I need a weapon. And! NO stupid buster swords."

"Here," Angel finally spoke.

"Really," Megan asked eyeing his sword.

"Hell no! What's wrong with you," Angel said pulling his head back. Everyone laughed.

"Well."

"One sec." Angel turned around and headed into a little side door to the general's office. He came out holding an exact replica of Sephiroth's Mursame; it was just shorter. SOLDIER gasped.

"You're going to let her use _that,_" one asked.

Angel stopped and looked straight faced at them. "Why not?"

"It was Sephiroth's."

"Keyword: _was._" He continued to walk towards the girl and placed the blade in her hands, then turned and sat next to the Turks. The blade was long, smooth and perfect. She gripped the blade and balanced the weight. It truly was perfect.

"You're gonna lose," a third classman yelled. "Yeah! He's the best we have!" another yelled.

"Just because you look like Sephiroth and have one of his old swords doesn't mean you can fight like him," her challenger said. 

Megan only smiled. "We shall find out, won't we?"

"Don't get cocky, girl."

"Don't be so conceited. I'm betting on her," Angel said rolling the toothpick on his teeth with a grin.

"Sure Angel," the SOLDIER responded.

"Go for it you two."

"Gladly," Megan said taking up position; it vaguely resembled Sephiroth's.


	6. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 6

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 6~

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading. Review Please!!! 

The SOLDIER smiled and thrust forward as Megan smoothly parried. The SOLDIER regained his balance and raised his brows.

"Not bad," he said mildly impressed. "That usually get everyone."

"This has only just begun," Megan smiled. She then flipped her wrist and mockingly tapped the top of his blade; which quite enraged him. 

"What? Losing to a girl?" The Turks laughed at her comment, but the SOLDIER didn't. He just attacked again and this time, Megan counterattacked; swiftly lifting her blade to about her own chin level and stepping forward to catch her victim's forearm.

Angel smiled. "First blood," he yelled.

"You know, this is just a little _too_ easy," Megan said.

The SOLDIER only narrowed his eyes and pulled back. "Fine! Then eat this," he said spinning his blade around and then jumping up at her in complete anger. Angel shook his head, he knew what was going to happen…

Megan looked up at the jumping man like he was a fool and she just stepped to the side, then forward. He landed, with his back to Megan; she just slashed her blade behind her, catching his lower back. Her opponent fell to the ground.

The girl looked over her shoulder…

The SOLDIERs gasped…

The Turks laughed…

The General shook his head ashamed…

And the angel smiled contemptuously…

"Never attack in anger, period," Angel said.

"He was one of the best of us," one second-classman said.

"I thought this was the great SOLDIER," Megan asked in surprise. "Heh…Guess not."

"Forgive me, but we are trained to fight in battles, not typical fencing bouts," the general said.

"Sephiroth could," Megan retorted.

"Because Sephiroth was trained by one of the best…"

"Too bad he isn't still here."

Megan nodded sadly "Gabe." she sighed.

A first-classman looked over at Angel, "Hey Angel!"

Angel moved his head to look around Megan and raised his brows. "Hmm?"

"Why don't you take her on?"

Angel sighed a small giggle. "Oh no, boys."

"Yeah, come on," some others added. "You are a great fencer!" "We wanna see the great Archangel in action!"

Angel stood. "No!"

"Him!?! Hurt me," Megan exclaimed. "That would be classic."

"Meg, don't get overconfident here. I grant you, you're good; I've seen you; but you're not _that_ good," Lex said cautiously. 

Angel cocked his head to the side. "She has a point," Angel said in a low voice and, for some reason, he had an English accent. Megan glanced at him in wonder. "I'm better than you might think."

"Then prove it Mr. I-so-full-of-myself," Megan said cracking a smile.

Angel put his head down for a moment and closed his eyes. "Fine."

Mike looked up at him. "No Angel. We don't want her dead."

Angel just lifted his head back up. He took off his over coat and navy jacket and tie and pulled his strawberry blond hair back into a tight ponytail. He picked up his sheath and stepped off the staircase, walking towards her.

"Be nice, Angel. Please? She is my best friend after all," Lex asked for she knew the two were going to carry this out.

But the angel never said a word, he just kept walking towards Megan. He stopped in front of her, with his ponytail hanging over his left shoulder. He stood at an angle towards her, straight up, letting his broad shoulders rest in place with his blade at his side in his right hand. He had the most serious face; a subtly stern expression that had the warmest smile and his crystal blue eyes… Megan couldn't get over them. They seemed older than before, actually, his whole countenance did. 

But those eyes… They taunted her…

__

Try to unlock me…

All the secrets… 

__

All the lies… 

The rights… 

__

The wrongs… 

__

You want to know…

I can read it within you. 

What do you really know of angels, child?

"Shall we?" His deep voice was as smooth and clean as his clear eyes. The girl nodded enthralled.

Angel brought his right hand over to his left at his waist and switched the sheath into the opposite hand. Very gently, he pulled his "baby" out with his right hand. Megan's mouth dropped.

He had the most immaculate blade. It was perfect and glistened in the light with a song all her own. The actual blade itself was approximately the length of his leg as the tip shimmer as he tapped it against his foot. It was double-edged, and to break the edges, there was a beautiful silver ivy vine that went from hilt to tip. It was nothing like Megan had ever seen. 

The hilt was also gorgeous, if not unique in its subtle simplicity. The actual grip was two black, small leather bands wound numerous times and that stopped at a loop on the top of the hilt that had a loose piece of leather at coming out of it as well. The truly unique thing was the end of each band; there was a massive white feather. And they were huge. The two that were apart of the grip had to be three-quarters the size of Angel's forearm and the final feather from the loop was practically from his elbow to the tip of his middle finger.

And they were _magnificent_.

But as Megan kept ogling, something struck a chord about this sword. _I have seen it! I know I have! But where? _she thought. "That's Gabes sword!"

"And what if it is?" Angel said, keeping his accent. 

"You have no right to that!" Megan snapped back.

Angel got almost an evil grin. "Then let us begin."

Megan merely glared. She was tired of being taunted. "After you, _Angel,_" she said in the most sardonic tone.

"You do realize that 'Angel' isn't my real name."

"No parents are that cruel… So what's your real name, then?"

He only smiled. "Let's make this interesting."

"How so? A bet?"

"Sure. If you win…hmm," Angel thought for a moment. "You can keep that sword." He nodded towards the blade she was holding.

"But sir! That's Sephiroth's," the SOLDIERs exclaimed.

"That _was _Sephiroth's and now… it belongs…to me…" Angel snapped at the SOLDIERs placing his head down and looking sideways at them with his accent rolling through his throat. It silenced them. "Either hush, or I will take on _all _of you at once, and the sad thing is that you know I will win." They all looked at him wide eyed. "Good."

__

They really do respect him Meg thought.

"So…you want the sword," he furthered.

"No!" Megan said in a deadly tone.

"No what?" Angel said.

"I want Gabe's sword, you have no right to that."

Angel smirked " I have every right to this" he held up the sword. "It's mine."

Megan glared "Then I shall take it from you."

Angel smirked even more then he already was "you could try but you won't be able too. Now back to the matter at hand."

Megan decided to finish this arguement after the match "I want your name" she said.

"Fine. My name. Shall we start?"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"What do you get if you win?"

Angel purely smiled. "wouldn't you like to know" He suddenly put his head down, keeping his eyes on her, but something happened to those crystal blue eyes as he raised his brows. The pupil dilated, not bigger, but into a cat's eye. Not only was his pupil dilated, but the sheer blue had become deep violet. It flashed in a ring for a second, just long enough for Megan to see and then returned to normal.

Again, her mouth dropped and her position fell. "How…but…wha?!?" She was at loss for words. Nothing could explain the shock she felt. She wanted to know what he just did. 

However, Angel just looked back at her innocently, dropping his own grin. "Is something wrong," he asked honestly.

"You-your…your eyes…" She made gestures to her eyes. "They just…did…" she paused looking for the word. "Something!"

"Uhm…blink?"

"Seriously!"

"Stop stalling! Let's begin."

Megan regained her composure and took up position. "Let's."

Angel only stood there, still standing sideways with his blade pulled to his right side casually, like a toy. He was menacing. 

__

Maybe this was a bad idea after all…


	7. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 7

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 7~

Author's Notes: Hello once again my readers. I hope that you are enjoying my story. Please review. 

Angel had a very unassuming stance in front of Megan; and it worried her. He stood there, shoulders relaxed with his sword in his right hand like he didn't know how to use it. He had the most passive face; his whole demeanor was lenient.

"Angel, what are you up to," Megan asked. "You're not going to fight me like that, are you?"

The SOLDIERs laughed because they knew he would. 

"Waiting on you," Angel said, never moving anything but his lips.

"Take position, then," Megan said, starting to get angry with him. 

He only smiled, keeping his keep eyes upon her. "You don't get it; I have. Now start, Little One."

Megan stopped. Only one person called her that. He saw her realize it and she saw him mock her. "Damn you!"

She charged.

Her sword was in front of her and she was sprinting. Angel smiled in her face and parried the second her sword was parallel to his right leg. He rolled, pivoting off his left foot and going backwards to face her back once again; same mediocre position. She turned sharply, glaring at him. _Bastard_ she thought.

__

"Never attack in anger…"

"…Period." Angel finished her thought with another malevolent smile.

"Stop it! You are just annoying. You know that," Megan asked and his face didn't change. 

This time, Megan took position with a deep breath. She kept her eyes on Angel and attacked, slicing side to side at his head. Angel stood straight up, ducking left to right and stepping back as necessary; not once did he lift his blade.

The girl stopped. She looked him up and down for a moment, raised her eye and smiled. She charged again with her sword one handed in her right hand and as Angel turned into her motion, the girl switched her blade into her left hand. In the process, she caught Angel's waist, cutting the top of his pants, even a little skin and as she put the sword in her left hand, she sliced up along his exposed back, catching his right shoulder.

He fell to one knee for an instant.

SOLDIER and the Turks gasped. They hadn't expected Angel to get hit, there…hell, period! But, he kept his head down, letting his now loose ponytail fall across his shoulder. He rotated his shoulder. When he did, it looked like his shoulder blade came a foot out of his back for a moment and then went back in. His white shirt was slowly turning red and his back began to shake. Was he…crying?

Not…quite…

Angel turned his head and looked down his back. _The idiot's giggling _Megan thought. 

Angel stood and smiled. "First blood…not bad." He pulled his hair completely out and let it fall down past his shoulders. It _was_ long. He finally turned back and looked at Megan, who was now studying his face… again.

"What? Do I remind you of _him,_" Angel asked mocking her again.

She glared. "No. Who are you talking about?" She looked down at his blade and smirked. "Is that an ornament, or do you really know how to use it?"

"Would you like to find out?" Before Megan could even breathe, he was on top of her. She had to put her blade across her face in the most awkward position; her right hand was all the way up on the hilt as the left supported behind it. And, on her blade, right next to her ear was a silver band of ivy…and Angel breathing down her neck. She never saw him move.

"I knew Gabriel," Angel whispered in her ear. Her eyes got huge, then she narrowed them again. She bent her legs and threw Angel off. He laughed. "Ooo, struck a chord, did I?" 

"Stop it!" She charged him once again. He jumped back, but not in time; he hadn't expected to get that much of a rise out of her. She yelled and caught his left cheek. It sliced completely open along the fleshy part and blood began to ooze down the angel's beautiful face. She stepped back and smiled. 

He slowly lifted his hand to his face and touched the mark. He rubbed his fingers together admiring his blood. "Heh, haven't seen that in a while." He then started to circle her. He looked her up and down as she stood still. Her smile started to leave as his grew. He dragged the tip of his blade on the floor around as he continued.

"Are you enjoying circling me," Megan spat.

"Am I worrying you," he responded. "And actually, yes, I am."

"You can't fence, can you?"

Everybody laughed, even Angel.

"You really can't! You don't take position, you only dodge side to side…you are _so_ cocky…and I'm not the one bleeding."

Angel got in her face.

Lex looked at Kail as Mike held his breath. They knew where this could go…they knew that if Angel wanted her dead, he would have killed her already. They knew he was playing with his victim, like a cat taunting the fish in the tank.

"This is coming from the person, whose position is so full of weak points that one of my feathers could crush it into nothing," Angel whispered almost angrily into her ear and then proceeded to point them out to her. "Your form is weak, your steps are slow, most of the time you give away your attacks by throwing up. And! Shall I go on," he questioned stepping back throwing his arms open as if petitioning the gods themselves. Megan put her head down and balled her fists; she knew he was right.

"If you'd like," Angel said turning around and speaking very slowly with a touch of an accent, "we can play this…your way…"

Angel took up position…

…and it was seamless.

He had his right foot forward and cocked outward a little with his left foot behind in a lunge, balanced perfectly. He held his left hand back and arced up; rather traditionally. He then flipped his sword tip up in his right hand to about his eye level and smiled.

__

Uh oh… Megan thought as she watched him. Lex was right; she wasn't _that_ good.   
"On guard," Angel said. Megan took her position and he attacked.

Angel was much faster than she had expected; all she could do was parry. He kept attacking her, with each motion the feathers on his sword flying around in the wind with his hair flapping like a golden cape behind him. Then it hit Megan. _He's just playing with me!!_ The whole time that Angel had been attacking her, he never really went at her. He aimed for the easiest places, letting her defend. 

This finally did it for Megan. She wanted to see what he really could do. He has the speed, the grace, the style to be probably the best she's ever seen, or anyone for that matter. So why was he holding back?

At Angel's next attack, she didn't parry; she completely dove to the side and rolled past him. She flipped up and stood closer than she had wanted to be to Angel's back, but figured that was okay; she was going to teach him not to play games with Megan Valentine. It took Angel a moment to realize what she had done. He turned, and as he did, she smiled and slashed at his face yet again. This time, she didn't catch his cheek…but his hair. Again, SOLDIER looked at them wide eyed and the Turks…well, they just laughed. 

His long, blond hair… It went from the middle of his back to the middle of his neck in a heartbeat. Megan stopped and giggled. She had only caught the left side of it, so half of it was still long.

"Ooops," Megan giggled out. Angel just blinked a couple times and smiled even let out a laugh of his own.

"Ah, well," he said. He then grabbed the rest of his hair in his left hand and leaned down. He drew his right hand up to his hair and sliced the rest of it evenly off, leaving it a little shaggy. He then held it out to her. "You want it as a momento?"

Megan stared. She couldn't believe he just cut his hair off. She only shook her head.

"You sure? Last call…"

"Positive. Now will you actually try," she asked regaining herself. She had now come to the sound conclusion that this man was nuts! He wasn't even angry.

"So be it, if you really want me to." He dropped the ponytail to the ground and turned to the Turks. "Hey Midnight! When this is finished, you're cleaning this up," referencing to his hair.

"Do I get overtime, Boss," Lex yelled back with a grin.

"No, babe!"

"Damn…" she mumbled putting her head down sarcastically as the other two Turks laughed.

"Boss? Lex, why are you calling Angel boss," Megan asked relaxing onto her right foot.

Angel smiled as Lex never answered. 

"You have got to be kidding! Him…as in Angel, I thought Mike was the Head" Megan said taking up her position again.

"What? You don't think I'm the head of Turks," Angel said with a side smirk returning to his loose position and shaking his hair back from his eyes. "Great, now I feel like Kail…"

"Hey," Kail yelled back. "My hair is better looking."

Angel smiled and shook his head.

"You could never be head of Turks," Megan said getting Angel's attention back.

"Never say never…" He attacked again. This time, he really went at her. He came up and slashed her backhandedly, cutting open her left armpit and then he came behind her and elbowed her in the kidney. She fell to her knees wheezing.

__

He's also stronger than I thought Megan reflected to herself as she brought her hand to her side. "Hey," she yelled at him.

"What," Angel asked.

"This is fencing…"

"…Turk style…" he said with a grin. She glared. "Oh fine…" he sighed. He walked over to give her a hand up—trying to be somewhat sportsman like—placed his left hand on top of the loop with the tip on the sword ground and offered her his right hand; the feathers were hanging at her eye level. Megan suddenly got the most malevolent smile. She slashed at his feet and Angel slid back lifting his sword a little…but her sword caught something. She hopped up and he froze.

A single white chunk of feather silently blew past Angel's ear.

He snapped. He looked up at her and his eyes flashed lilac once more and an accent flared out of his throat. "You may cut my hair, mock me, tell me everything that you believe that I am not…but you _will NOT_, defile these feathers…" He slowly began to walk towards Megan, and she was scared. She couldn't scramble back fast enough. He had a murderous look in his eyes…and no one could help her. She could hear Mike stand up and yell "Angel!" a couple times…but it was no good.

"Do you really want to see me fence? Huh? I was being kind and generous. But now…forget it. I'll show you what I can really do," Angel said as he kept walking towards her. His steps were measured and his shoulders were pressed back. He started to speed up and then came to an abrupt stop.

All hell broke loose…

Before Megan even realized he had moved, he'd slashed her stomach, back, chest, and leg open. He was back in front of her when she had realized what he'd done. She tried to lift her sword but he slashed it out of her hand in one fluid movement. It was as though the sword was a part of him. 

Megan looked up at him as a deer in headlights. He looked down at her and asked back in his normal calm tone, "do you give?" She shook her head no. He raised a brow. "Fine." 

He attacked her again, catching her cheek this time and slamming her back into the far wall near her sword; she skittered for it. He stopped and stood in front of her as she picked up her sword and stood up wearily. 

"How about now," Angel asked yet again.

"No," she mumbled. 

He only shook his head and slammed her back into the wall. Her sword dropped and he stood his sword length away from her. He placed the tip of the blade underneath her chin. It was so sharp, it was cutting her already. "You should heed my final warning. No more…" he said.

"No! I…I don't give up…" she spat.

He pulled his blade away, back to his side. "A coward dies many times before his death… A fool dies before he is even born… Heh, stubbornness has blinded your good judgement, child…" He sheathed his sword, picked up hers and walked away.

"Turks…" he called. The three stood up and hopped off the staircase; none of them said a word. They just walked past, leaving Megan a bloody mass on the floor. As Kail walked past Angel, Angel whistled and tossed Kail the sword; Kail caught it one handed without looking. The three Turks just impassively walked past—even Lex—but she gave Angel a meaningful look before she put on her sunglasses.

Angel just stopped and stood there for a moment. "Ah…damn…" he mumbled stopping the Turks. He reached his hand out to Mike who tossed him a little green sphere; it was a cure materia. Angel sighed, unsheathed his sword and walked towards the girl who was trying to get up. She stopped and looked up at the approaching man. She noticed something; she was bleeding…but he wasn't……?

__

That was…awkward… Maybe he already cured himself? Meg thought. But she dropped the idea when he stopped in front of her yet again. He put the orb in the only slot in his whole sword; the loop. He breathed out, spun the sword in his right hand outward and laid it open as the spell spun around him and gently healed her, completely. She stood and asked, "how did you do that? No regular materia heals like that."

"Yes, it does…if you know what you're doing," Angel said dislodging the orb. He threw it across the massive training center to Mike who put it back in his pocket. The other Turks began to walk towards them, rather slowly, too. Angel spun his sword around again, except this time, he did it in the opposite direction and placed it in his back sheath. He turned his head to the side and put his hand out towards Kail. Kail tosses Angel back the sword. He spun the sheath in his hand and held it out to Megan. She was taken aback by his action.

"what's with the sword" she said.

Angel shook his head. "Winning isn't always the victory itself." He held the sword out to her. "Take it. You've earned it." She gently grabbed the blade with both hands and let her mouth drop a little. Angel only smiled at her and began to walk away.

"Angel," she called. He stopped. She continued. "Who are you? Really. The cocky bastard that just whipped me…or…"

He stood there a moment as everyone put their eyes on him; both SOLDIER and the Turks smiled in unison for some reason. Angel just dropped his head and lifted it again and continued to walk off ahead of the other Turks as she just watched him.

"Come on, Turks," Mike said as Angel stopped. 

Angel pulled his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms as he turned to Mike. He relaxed his weight onto one leg, raised a brow and cracked a smirk. "Who died and made you head a Turks?" He walked towards Mike.

Mike shrugged sharing Angel's smile and said, "her," pointing towards Meg. "I just kinda miss being head of Turks; it's been a while." The three Turks laughed. 

"Feeling insecure, Mikey," Kail asked.

Megan cocked her head at the Turks "So who is the real Head?" she looked at Mike.

Angel smiled and step forward. "No, hunny. Those three are mine." He lifted his hand and pointed to the Turks behind him. They had fanned out; Lex was behind him, Kail to his right and Mike on his left, in a diamond. All three were smiling wide.

"Who are you," Megan asked narrowing her eyes at Angel to study him once more.

He's smile grew as he stepped towards her. "You shouldn't be so ashamed of your middle name, Little One." Angel took another step forward and almost laughed.

"And, why is that," Megan asked.

Angel just stopped and looked at her. He bowed to her and said articulating each word perfectly, 

"Gabriel…

Moore…"


	8. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 8

Some Surprises Are in Order

~Chapter 8~

Author's Notes: Hey! *waves* Yep it's me General Sephiroth. Just checking in to say hello, and wish you happy reading. Please review.

When Angel announced that he was in fact Gabriel Allen Moore Megan could barely believe it. "What...how...why...why did you hide it?" she asked as she walked up to where the others stood. 

SOLDIER couldn't believe themselves Gabriel was alive, but why hadn't he aged any?

When Megan reached the Turks she walked over to Gabe. And instead of hugging Gabe like he thought she would she threw one hell of a right hook at his face sending him flying back to land on his butt. "I guess you missed me, Little One." he said rubbing his jaw. "I think you might have broken my jaw there." he said flinching but smiling all the same.

Megan walked over to him and stood above him "don't you ever do that to me again!" she said in a deep threatening tone. 

Gabe watched as the anger leaked away to only be replaced with tears. "shhh it's ok there Little One don't cry" he said as he stood and hugged her.

"I'm not crying" she said as she clung onto him and cried harder.

Gabe gently rubbed her back "why don't we go inside and get something to drink?"

Mike, Lex, and Kail nodded while Megan only cried on Gabe and let them led her back to the Turk Lounge.

A few hours and Dr Peppers later Megan was returned to her normal self, well almost normal. She was no longer crying but she hadn't let go of Gabe the entire time. 

"I've missed you, Gabe. I really have. So has dad. " Megan said as she took a gulp of Dr Pepper and hugged his arm again.

Gabe grinned down at his God child "I have missed you guys as well, but I had to kill myself off, you father knew."

Megan just glared out the window "he could have told me."

Mike shook his head "we asked him not too. It was easier that way."

Megan looked at Mike for a moment "I guess I really don't understand but if you had to then you had too. Just wish you had trusted me enough to warn me."

Gabe shook his head with a grin "it wasn't a matter of trust. Gabriel Moore had to die, there was no way around it."

"Why?"

Mike looked at Gabe in question "I never understood that either Gabe, why did you do it?"

"I just had to... sorry that I can't tell you more." Gabe said as he looked at Mike with a look that said don't ask anymore you won't understand.

Mike knew the look.

Megan looked around the room for Kail wanting to see if he knew why Gabe had done it but found both him and Lex missing. "Uhm...do either of you know where Kail and Lex went?" 

"Uhm…" Gabe scratched the back of his now cut hair. "I think she went to go retrieve Kail after she snipped my hair."

"Uh huh," Megan said skeptically. "That was twenty minutes ago… And where would that be."

"Check the workout area upstairs," Mike said nodding towards the door and tossing her his key card. "I want that back."

"Sure." Megan grinned slyly and stood up. She brushed herself off and headed towards the door. "You two coming?"

"Yeah. We'll be there, just give us a few minutes," Mike answered.

"Hey, were old. Give us a break," Gabe said with his mischievous grin. Megan only rolled her eyes and headed out the door mumbling, "Turks…" 


	9. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 9

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 9~

Author's Notes: Once again Hello to you my faithful readers, I hope that you are happy with what you have read so far. I look forward to reading your reviews, I love them so much that I have printed them up and have them with my version of the story. Please keep on reviewing. Thanks!

Megan went into the elevator and hit the button to the next floor. The elevator clicked and began to move upward. She looked up and the elevator immediately clicked and the doors opened to an open hallway that led to what seemed to be a gym on the left side and a pool to the right. Ahead of her was the entrance to the locker rooms; she went to the left side first.

It was a huge weight room with a whole bunch of SOLDIERs training—no Turks. She continued through the room and out to an open gym where a few people were playing basketball, but there were still no Turks. Megan disappointedly shrugged and left back out.

"Where are those two," Megan mumbled to herself as she stormed over to the pool. She peeked through the glass doors and found Lex sprawled out on a chair with a book in her right hand and her left arm behind her head. She had her left leg propped up and her right leg laid out on the lounge chair.

"How comfy," Megan mused as she pushed the double doors open and went in. She heard a sudden splash and then saw Lex giggle.

"You coulda opened sooner," Lex said placing her book on her leg.

"Oh hush. You weren't even watching," someone had rebuked, but Megan didn't see who it was; the voice was coming from above her by the time she walked over to her friend. She guessed the diving board.

"My, my, do we look cozy," Megan said smugly.

"Aren't I," Lex responded with the same grin. The two friends' laughter was interrupted by—

"Ahem…Lex?"

"Heh…yeah," Lex said looking up with Megan's head following.

"Could you watch this next one and check out the form," a young man asked from up on the three meter springboard. 

"Who's that," Megan asked with a grin checking out the guy above them. Whoever he was he didn't seem to be wearing much "I can't tell from here."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lex said smiling. "Sure! What are you throwing?" 

"A back one and one-half with two and a half twists," the man said.

"Oh, is that all," Lex yelled up sarcastically as she stood to get a better view.

"Yup," he responded with a noticeable grin. "Oh come on, it isn't that big of a dive."

Megan moved closer to Lex. "He is cute, not to mention handsome," she whispered into Lex's ear.

"Stop checking him out," Lex whispered back.

"Why? Is he yours?" Lex glared at the comment; she wasn't one for boyfriends; she was a tomboy herself. "Who is he?"

"Lex," the man interrupted yet again. "Are you gonna chit-chat or what?"

"No! Come on, Kid, dive!"

The diver walked to the end of the board and turn around. He put his arms up in the cross to hold his balance. He put his left foot out onto the end of the board and then his right foot next to it. Slowly, he rose up onto his toes and looked straight ahead. Once he had total control of his balance, he put his arms down.

"Relax your shoulders," Lex yelled up. "You're too damn tight, just like Meg!" Megan glared and he smiled. The diver relaxed his shoulders and stared at the end of the board in complete concentration. Megan watched in awe. He was handsome, in control…and in a tight black Speedo…_What more could you want?_

The diver began to bounce the board just slightly to get a little more height. He circled his arms and right as he left the board upwards, someone yelled,

"Hey, Kid! How many times must I tell you? Keep your pants on!!"

The diver dropped his head and jumped forward onto the board. He turned and yelled, "GABE!"

Gabe walked in laughing at his reaction with Mike smiling behind him.

"Gabe, I hate it when you do that!"

"I don't do it to you in meets."

"Yeah, thank God," the diver said shaking his head.

"Sorry, Kail. What are you gonna throw?"

__

He looks so hot in that little tight speedo Megan thought with a grin.

"Back one and a half with a two and a half twist," Lex said leaning over to Gabe.

"Oh, well…go for it," Gabe said in encouragement. All the Turks were like family to Gabe; especially the two young ones—Lex and Kail were his kids.

"No obscene remarks from down there, Angel," Kail said getting back into position.

"Just dive already. Mike and I have to talk to you and Lex."

"You wanna call," Lex asked.

Kail shook his head and took position yet again. This time, he circled, went up and threw his arms into the twist as his body followed. Megan watched in awe again as she saw his body go from a beautiful twist into a half summersault and dive in perfectly; barely any splash.

They applauded.

Kail swam over and to the edge of the pool and looked up. "Well?"

"That was gorgeous," Megan exclaimed amazed.

"Nice. But you sat just a teensy bit on the take-off," Lex said.

"I know; I felt it, but someone, who shall remain nameless…" Kail said glaring at Gabe, "…rushed me."

Gabe just smiled. "Come on. Get out and I'll make this quick."

Kail nodded and put both hands onto the edge of the pool and heaved himself effortlessly out of the pool. He shook his head and rubbed his hand through it; it fell perfectly into place. He walked over to his bag, grabbed his Sammie and stood next to Megan. She couldn't help watch him.

"Alright gang. You," Gabe started as he pointed to Lex, "may have the day off tomorrow because Meg is in town. And you can too, Kail. You can catch up on homework or practice, or play with the girls."

"That doesn't sound good, Boss," Lex said.

"Sounds fine to me," Kail said chummy punching Megan's arm. She blushed as Lex smiled and shook her head.

"Gabe and I can cover for you, so your welcome," Mike said.

"Thank you Unkie Mikey," Lex and Kail said in unison. Mike rolled his eyes.

Kail had all the while been wiping the water off himself with his Sammie; his arms were dry, but his legs kept dripping. He worked on them. "Anything else," he asked as he worked on vanquishing the irksome water.

"Who's staying at my house tonight," Lex asked as everybody raised their hands. "Come on, really, y'all, I know Megan is…"

"Just kidding," Mike said.

"Ditto," Gabe added.

"If Meg's staying then I'll just go back to the dorms tonight," Kail said as he wrung out the now soaked Sammie.

Lex and Megan turned to him. "I don't mean to be an inconvenience," Megan said.

"You're not, Nutmeg. And neither are you," Lex said poking Kail's well-built chest.

Megan looked him up and down openly as they all raised a brow at her. "How long have you been diving, Kail?" 

"Why," he asked her back.

"Uhm…just curious," she said nervously she couldn't remember it had been so long.

Kail rubbed his hand through his hair again and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…about…" he counted to himself for a moment. "Ten, twelve years."

"Wow."

He shrugged. "It was a sport I liked…"

"Okay, kiddies. We'll try and make it for some leftovers, Babe," Gabe said turning to leave.

"I already knew that! Later, Boss."

Mike stepped over to Meg and put an arm out. She asked, "what?"

"Key card," he said.

"Damn, I thought you'd forget…" she mumbled pulling the card out and placing it in his hand.

"I'm old, but not that old…" They all smiled.

Mike and Gabe left as Lex turned back around to Kail and Megan. "You may want to get some pants on, Kid," Lex said with a roguish grin.

"What is with that," Megan asked.

"Because of what I dive in, they all think its funny…" Kail said with a side smirk to Lex.

"But true," Lex said shrugging.

"So they all ask where my pants are," Kail finished.

"But you may want to anyway, Kail," Lex pushed.

"And why is that," Kail retorted back in his playful tone.

"Heh…you seem cold…"

Kail blinked once and rubbed his tongue over his top teeth. He crossed his arms and stood placing one leg out. "And why are we looking?"

"Free show," Lex said still with the same evil grin. Megan looked away with a grin.

"You owe me…" Kail said turning around and going over to his bag. He bent down and picked up his bag. He pulled out a pair of terry warm-ups and put them on. Something glistened on his back that Megan immediately picked up on; his back was totally scarred. There were long, vertical, pink marks running the length of his back. They were almost gruesome looking, and Megan couldn't help but stare. She immediately averted her head as Kail turned back around with a Midgar U dive team sweatshirt; he knew she was staring and her face became warm.

"Uhm…why don't we go out. After all, Gabe said we had the night off and I doubt you've showed Meg the town." Kail said putting an arm around Megan. "Has she?"

"Well, no," Megan faltered.

"Then lets," Lex said putting her right arm around Kail's waist.

"Ah…my two favorite ladies," Kail said looking down at each of the girls with his arms around them. "Well, soon to be favorite," he winked at Megan.

"What would Gabe do if he saw us now," Lex asked as the three walked to the door with Kail in the middle of the two girls. He laughed.

"What," Megan asked as they headed out the double doors.

"Nothin'" Kail said shaking his head. Lex kicked his butt with her right foot and the two laughed as Meg smiled.

"So were to," Meg asked.

"El garaje," Kail yelled as the three maneuvered into the elevator.


	10. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 10

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 10~

Author's Notes: Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone has taken the time to review it means so very much to me. Please have a great day.

"So, which one are we gonna take," Megan asked gazing out over the vast sea of cars.

"Follow me," Lex said as she walked over to the Turks garage. Megan did as told and followed as the two stopped over in a small enclosure that held three cars and something covered in a sheet. Two of the cars were dark blue. Who knew? 

Kail came out of a side door just a few feet away; he had gone to the bathroom to change when they first entered the garage. He now stood next to Megan in a pair of jeans and his white collared shirt untucked and partially buttoned; the last one and top two were open. He had on black boots instead of sandals and his raven hair still hung in the same shaggy position. He had his duffel bag over his left shoulder. Lex was still in her suit.

Lex walked over and stood by a beautiful black convertible; the only non-blue car. The manual Viper sat and glistened in the light as though it had just been touched up and waxed. It was magnificent and looked as though it purred as Lex rubbed her hand along the side and asked, "who wants to go for a ride?"

"That's yours? And they let you drive it," Megan asked as Kail giggled.

"Technically, it's the Turks' car, but I'm the one who tends to drive it, yes."

"Hey! They got the bullet scratches out," Kail said on the opposite side of the vehicle rubbing his finger along the door.

"Bullet…scratches…" Megan repeated, eyes a little wide.

"Yeah," Kail sighed. "Such a waste…But oh well…"

"Why do you care? You never ride with us, or rarely do," Lex stated.

"I know. So, I don't care."

"My point exactly."

"Anyway, are we gonna take it," Megan asked.

"I'm not," Kail said.

"Me neither," Lex seconded. Megan raised a brow in question. "I brought Lee, so I have to take him home."

"Oh," Megan said rather pleased with Lex gone that meant that she might get some time alone with Kail.

"Don't worry, you can ride with me," Kail said with a nod knowing what she was thinking and sharing a similar thought.

"Kail. You sure 'bout that," Lex asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause I wanna ride," Lex whined.

"Ride what," Megan asked looking between the two.

Kail smiled and walked over to Lex. He gave her a small hug and said, "next time, Babe."

"Ride what," Megan said a little louder.

"Heh, this," Kail said as he walked over to the sheet and pulled revealing two motorcycles; one navy blue and the other cherry red—both Ducatis. "Why drive a car or chocobo when you can ride one of these babies," Kail asked with a smirk.

"Tell me about it," Lex breathed. "Anyway, I'm gonna change, pick up Lee and…you wanna meet at Lou's?"

"Sounds good to me," Kail shrugged.

"Hope you don't mind going with Kail, Meg. Don't worry, he's a big, well, actually…kinda small teddy bear," Lex said shooting her eyes sideways towards Kail.

"You are just asking for it aren't you," he said as Lex giggled.

"That's ok," Megan said apprehensively.

"Alright then. You two play nice and Kail, don't scare her to death on the bike, ok?"

"Who, me? Never," Kail said cracking a grin. Lex pleaded with her eyes to him and he smiled. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"See in you in, oh…twenty minutes then," Kail asked checking his watch.

"Twenty minutes," Lex said heading towards the door to the front. "Later!"

"Bye," both Kail and Megan waved. There was a moment of silence. Megan didn't know what to say. Here was the most stunning guy she'd ever seen and Lex had left her alone with him… 

…Things are looking up… all she could do was hug him. Kail grinned and put an arm around her shoulder. 

Megan finally broke the hush. "So, which one's yours," Meg looking at both bikes.

"This one," Kail said walking over to the red one. He straddled it and flipped its kickstand up. "In actuality, they're both mine. But this is my personal one," Kail said tapping the clutch.

"Uhm," Megan said looking upon it warily.

"You've never ridden on one before, have you," Kail asked.

"Well, no…"

"Now then, there's a first time for everything."

"You are serious, aren't you…"

Kail only nodded. "Come on. I'm a good driver." Megan just stared at him for a moment. "Really! Here," he tossed her a black helmet. She studied the helmet for a moment; it was hand painted with angel's wings.

"Cool helmet. You painted this didn't you?" she asked.

"Yup; it's Gabe's so it seems only too appropriate," Kail said casually.

"And then there's mine," he said holding up his; there was a phoenix on the back of his.

"Cool...I want one!"

"Thank you. Later. Now will you please get on? I promise I won't do over the speed limits."

"I don't know…" Megan said throwing him a look.

"Please," Kail asked in puppy eyes. 

Megan smiled. "Okay." She walked over and hopped on behind him as he was putting his helmet on after he had tucked in his shirt.

"Here." Kail pulled out his black leather jacket. "Put this on, it'll keep you warm."

"Thank you," she said putting on the huge jacket and smiled it smelled like him. "Uhm, where do I hold on?"

Before Kail flipped the tinted visor down he turned and said, "me."

Megan hesitated for a moment. "Uh…o…kay, I guess."

Kail sighed and let his head roll to the right for a moment. He balanced the bike on one leg and grabbed her wrists and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hang on, ok?" She nodded and tightened her grip. "Too tight…"

"Sorry," she said loosening her grip. 

"That's good. Now ya ready?"

The nervous girl nodded. Kail turned to look at her and smiled. He flipped her visor down and then his own.

"Here we go," he said as he lifted his leg and struck the gas, so to speak. And the Ducati purred, all 106 horses. Megan tightened her grip at the sound and felt Kail's stomach tighten; he was laughing. He slowly maneuvered the bike out to the garage opening and out onto the street. Megan tightened her grip once more as Kail checked both ways before he went out onto the street.

They were off in a loud rumble towards the main highways of Midgar. 


	11. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 11

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 11~

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I hope that you are all well. I just wanted to thank you for your reviews, they mean so much to me. Please keep reviewing. 

Lou's Diner was an old eatery in the heart of Sector 5. It still had the classic booths with the classic jukebox and the classic outfits…not to mention some classic food. It was all good. 

Lex was sitting on the second level in a red, leather booth playing with the little creamers. She had gone home first and changed before coming to Lou's; a pair of khakis, red tank top with a black button-down, long sleeve shirt, unbuttoned and open as her necklaces hung out. She kept her boots on and put her hair into a curly ponytail. She checked her watch yet again,

"come on, Kail. You're ten minutes late and I'm hungry," Lex cogitated to the Tower of Cream. "Where are you?"

As if you answer her question, the low rumble of the Ducati purred outside. Lex could watch Kail park it as Megan hopped off and waited for Kail. He killed the bike and set it down. Meg pulled off her helmet and had a huge smile as the leather jacket hung off of her. Kail got off and pulled his helmet off and untucked his shirt again.

__

Slob, Lex mused.

The two were laughing as they entered the diner. Kail walked right over to Lex without even having to look up; they were regulars at Lou's and this was their table.

"And you were worried," Kail said to the ever ecstatic Megan.

"I didn't know," she retorted.

"You wanted me to go faster…"

"It was fun, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'll take you out on her again, ok?"

"Really?"

"That seems to be your favorite word. And yes, really." 

Megan smiled and hugged Kail's arm as he laughed.

"Took y'all long enough," Lex said with a grin shaking her head.

"Sorry. She wanted to go cruising down the old highway," Kail said picking up the menu.

"Who doesn't," Lex asked staring at Kail. "You aren't really going to look at the menu Kail, are you?"

"No. Just acting like I've never been here before," he said with a grin and put the menu down.

"So what's good here," Megan asked intensely studying the Carte du jour.

"Everything," the two Turks said together.

"Oh that helps… What are you getting, Lexie?"

"A hot pastrami, Nutmeg," Lex retorted.

"What about you, Kid," Megan asked Kail.

"Hey! Only the guys call me 'Kid.'"

"So does Lex," Meg said nodding to her friend.

"She is one of the guys, Meg," Kail said leaning down to Megan, but keeping his eyes on Lex. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go with a burger today."

"You haven't gotten one of those in a while," Lex said cocking her head.

"I know. That's why it sounds good." Kail leaned over Megan's arm and pointed on the menu, "try the club, it's great."

"Think I could get it with fries," Meg asked.

"Potato freak," Lex mumbled placing her chin on the heel of her hand.

"Yeah, so," Megan retorted.

"Just pointing out a fact."

"Bla…" she said sticking out her tongue

"Nice come back…"

"Ladies, ladies…no cat fights at dinner please," Kail said raising his hands.

Lex and Megan meowed and hissed at each other and when Kail rolled his eyes, they laughed. 

The waitress walked over and said, "hey you two! I see you brought someone new, so I figured I may want to take your order today."

Kail smiled, "thanks, Diane." Each one gave their order to Diane, and their drinks. 

"It'll be a few minutes," Diane said as she turned to get the drinks.

"Lex, do you still dive," Megan asked.

"Not competitively," Kail pointed out harshly.

"I'm sorry! I'm busy, Kail, you know that," Lex said sighing.

"So am I! Lex, you're great on the one meter board!"

"Not that good…"

"Good enough…"

"Is that how you and Kail met," Megan asked.

"Sorta…I saw him on campus and then we met at the boards when I wanted to play and then we were formally introduced at ShinRa," Lex said as though reciting a story.

"Since she won't dive, she helps me out once and a while," Kail said.

"All but platform diving. Too different and freaky for me," Lex said shaking her head.

"Wimp," Kail said grinning.

"You dive platform, too," Megan asked amazed.

"I dive both one and three meter spring boards and seven and ten meter platforms. I do spring competitively, though."

"Jeez, Kail, you make it sound like nothing," Lex said as Diane placed her coke down in front of her.

"I'm just learning platform," Kail said to try and lighten his statement. Once his ice tea was down, he took a hasty sip.

"Still, that's great! I remember watching Lex smack," Megan said as she started to giggle.

"I remember watching Lex smack, too," Kail said looking up at his friend.

"Me three," Lex said shuddering at the memory.

"Off diving," Kail said lifting his head up. "Tell me about yourself, Meg—What's new with you lately?"

"Nothing much, just the usual. Uhm Dad finally returned..." Megan began as Kail nodded. Kail just intently listened as Lex interjected a few parts, too. Megan kept until the food arrived and then she stopped and started to munch as well as the others. "And…well…"

"That's the jist of it," Lex said munching a fry herself.

"So what about you, Kail. I don't even remember your last name," Megan said hoping to throw off Lex thinking anything about her friendship with Kail. Megan looked down at her dinner and took a bit out of her club. "Mmm! This is very good!"

"Told ya," Kail said smugly as he took a sip of his tea.

"You are so cocky at times, Kail," Lex said putting her sandwich.

down.

"Ah, well…gotta love it…"

"No I don't, but I do." The three laughed.

__

Wow, I haven't had this much fun in a while. Megan thought. _Now that I think of it, neither has Lex. _She watched Lex and Kail joke with each other as though they had known each other forever. _She really likes him, I can tell. And he likes her too… She always gets the good ones. _Megan further contemplated as she dropped her head. She was brought out of it when Kail poked her and asked,

"Meg, Megan…you okay?"

"Huh," she shot her head up. "Yeah! I was just thinking. You were saying?"

"Well, so you know, my name is Kail King and I was born in Kalm. And yes, that's a lot of Ks. Anyway, I'm tentatively a sophomore at Midgar U and the only person on the dive team."

"Wait…you are the whole dive team?"

"Funny, huh? Nevertheless," he sat up and mocked one of those dating commercials in a higher pitch voice and placing his hand on his chest, "I'm roughly five-ten and twenty-two years old. I enjoy sunsets, walks on the beach and touchy-feely movies…"

Lex couldn't help it; she lost it laughing and so did Megan. Kail smiled and let out a small laugh. 

"But really, I am five-ten and twenty-two and I live at the dorms; that is if Lex kicks me out."

"Not yet," Lex said in between laughs. Megan, for some reason, kept laughing; she couldn't stop.

"It wasn't that funny," Kail said shrugging.

"I know people like that." Meg laughed out.

"Oh…well, if you two are done, shall we get some doggy bags and go home?"

"Sure," Lex said still grinning as Megan finally stopped laughing. Kail called Diane over and she wrapped up the leftovers. He also paid the tab and the three went outside to their respected vehicles and left for Lex's apartment just down the street.


	12. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 12

__

Some Surprises Are In Order

~Chapter 12~

Author's Notes: Hi everyone. This is the last of the rewritten chapters. I would like to thank Crystalis Blade for the original version which she kindly wrote for me since I didn't have my computer at that time. Bad grades. So any way Thank you Crystalis, without your help this story wouldn't be where it is today.

"Home sweet home," Lex said as she flicked the lights on into the apartment. It was roughly eight o'clock by now and the sun had set. The street lights came in through the window and lit the small verandah outside.

Megan for the first time really looked around the apartment. It honestly wasn't that big; two people, maybe three if you pushed it. _That fits Lex…_ Meg thought. Meg was standing in the living room looking at the couches in front of her. There was a fireplace and mantle to the left of the couches and a hallway just before that; which Kail had mysteriously disappeared down. Over in the corner next to the right of the fireplace was a small entertainment center, where Lex was in the process of putting on a CD underneath the TV. 

Megan walked further in, past the couches and small table by the window on her right and noticed a nice dinning room. It was separated by two glass doors. The table could seat six comfortably and had a painting hanging above the wall. To Megan's left was a tiny kitchen, even for her. The tile was alternating black and white. The stove was on the left and the sink, fridge and dishwasher were on the right. A black coffee pot sat in the corner by the door to the fire escape. So did Lex's answering machine; the light was blinking.

To Megan's right was a small verandah that was over looking the street below of the little neighborhood. Lex had put a small table to block the glass door and white summer curtains for privacy. There was door around the corner to get outside. She went out and felt the night air rush into her lungs. Lex walked up behind her,

"so, how do you like it?"

Megan jumped. "You really fixed it up since the last time I saw it."

"Yeah. It was incredibly dusty and dirty when I got back," Lex said as she walked over and hopped up onto the small wall-ledge and put her feet onto the roof. "I hadn't realized I had let this place go that long," she said wistfully looking out to the street below her. The street lights lit up the road and other apartment builds. The green tress and grasses shimmered in the light breeze. The only sound that was heard was the little well below her as the roses shone in the hushed glow of the Christmas lights. Lex had grown up in this apartment when she was younger, before she moved to Nibelheim. When her mother died, it was left to her, but what can a six year old do with an apartment all to herself?

Megan walked over to the wall that separated Lex's verandah from her neighbors; there were ferns hanging for privacy. She then turned and leaned onto the ledge. "I like it here," Megan said.

"I got a nice little back neighborhood that was rebuilt a little," Lex said. "Reeve offered to move me to a nicer sector, but I didn't want to." She turned and smiled, "I'm right in the middle of everything. The guys come over, I'm close to school and work…what more do I need, right?" Lex hopped off the wall and brushed past Megan. She went into the kitchen as Megan went back inside and ventured down the hall. 

Megan could see a room with its door closed and she opened it. It revealed a nice office with a huge window in the back. A desk was in the middle, towards the back with a computer station off to the right. There was a couch towards the door on the left with some sheets folded up nicely on top of it. _Extra bed, _Megan guessed.

She closed the door and walked a few feet to the next door; shower water was heard from behind—the bathroom. About a yard in front of that was the Master Bedroom. All it was, was a room with a queen bed and a window in left corner. There was an entrance to the bathroom on the wall to her right. On the wall to the left there was the closet that had a secret door into the living room. 

Suddenly Lex called, "Meg! Vinnie called. He wants you to call him back ASAP." 

"Okay," she said leaving through the little door in the closet.

"Hey! What were you doing in there," Lex said caustically.

"Just checking out the selection…" Megan said picking up the phone. "May I?"  
"No, Meg, you can't…" Lex rolled her eyes. "Of course." Meg dialed the number and Vincent picked up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hi dad. Lex said you called."

"Yes, I did. Just checking on you. So, how's Midgar?"

"Great," she began. She told Vincent about Lex's apartment, her lovely new job (which blew over well considering) and Meg's old acquaintances. 

"Well, I'm glad you're liking it. I guess I'll see you on Sunday then," Vincent asked.

"Sure dad. See you Sunday," Megan said.

"Good bye, dear."

"Love you dad," Megan finished as she started to hang up the phone. Just before she placed the receiver down she mumbled, "wow," as Vincent stared at the phone for a moment before it clicked.

"Hey Lex! Can I toss my clothes in your dryer," Kail asked in nothing more than a small towel, dripping on the ground fresh from the shower.

Lex walked out, "sure. Just leave them in my room, I'll take 'em downstairs."

Kail looked over at Lex…and Megan. "Oh! Heh, sorry," Kail said scratching the back of his head nervously while his other hand held the towel. "I'm just…ah…used to Lex and me…uh, living here…uhm…heh, heh…" Megan stared at the towel. "I'm gonna go now…" 

Lex laughed, "you have some extra clothes in my closet."

"Excuse me," Megan asked.

"Thanks," Kail said leaving back down the hall.

"Kail practically lives with me. So, he has a portion of the closet," Lex explained.

"Uh huh," Megan said crossing her arms.

"What," Lex asked innocently.

"And how long have you known Kail?"

"The question is how long have _you?_" Megan looked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Lex only shook her head and finished, "you are more trouble than you're worth to me…"


	13. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 13

Some Surprises Are in Order 

~Chapter 13~

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, this is the last chapter that I plan on rewriting so far. From this point on the story line is where I want it to be. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my story, I love all of you. I would also like to specially thank Crystalis Blade. Crystalis thank you , without your help I don't know what I would have done. Crystalis helped me write the original versions of this story, I had sadly revised some bad grades and my father refused my the use of my computer until the grades improved. And Crystalis kindly wrote my chapters for me, with me telling her what to write, so that I wouldn't keep you guys waiting forever. Thank you Crystalis!

"And how long have you known Kail, Nutmeg," asked a rather smug looking Lex.

"What ever do you mean Lex," Megan said in a sing song sweet voice. "I've known Kail for only a few months. Ever since you introduced us while remolding the house…"

"You do realize Meg that you are a terrible liar. Your eyes…heh…twitch when you do." Lex stated while she tried to keep from laughing. 

While Megan and Lex where talking Kail tried to hide in the back, he had seen Lex pissed once and didn't want what happened to happen to him. The bad thing is, he did not want it aimed at Meg either. He looked over at Megan who was trying not to look like too much like she was hiding something. He smiled, " Oh come on Shug, you can't hate me that much that you've never mentioned me to you best female friend. Can you?" Megan's expression was so surprised at what he said it made him laugh. At the moment Megan looked like a lady who was just told that her child was not a child but a puppy. 

"Kail Anthony King, I swear… I am going to hurt you one of these days." The look in her glowing eyes showed that she was only joking but still rather mad at him.

Kail smiled. "Ah… Come on! You know you'd miss me Shug."

Megan's glaring then transformed into a look that said "do you really want to challenge me." She giggled. "Kiwi," was her response. And on started their ever-so-long battle-of-the-mouth which consisted on the two calling each other names for an hour or so. The sad thing was, they did this all the time.

"Shug" responded Kail with a huge grin as she watched his best friend fire back at him.

"Kiwi" Megan threw back with the same smile.

"I'm, uh sorry to…interrupt your little mêlée guys, but will you please shut up, get a friggin' room, and _then_ tell me how you two met." Yelled Lex who finally tired of the twos flirting.

Lex's comment caused Megan's ears to turn bright red, a fact that Kail didn't happen to miss. "Shug…your ears are turning red, again." He just loved to make fun of her. After all, it was his job.

"They are not, Kail," snapped back a blushing Megan, causing her ears to turn an even more pronounced red. She then glared at Lex. "Kail and me are not flirting!! We are just bickering playfully" said Megan pointing out a fact.

"Ri-ight…Call it what whatever you want, but get a room anyway, because I don't wanna to hear it!" Lex smiled. She knew how much Megan loved her Kail; all she had to do was tell him and they would be happy together, at least she thought. Now if only she had realized that this was Meg's Kail...Lex sighed..._Oh well._

Both Megan and Kail shook their heads and smiled. Another sad point of there "pathetic lives:" neither of them knew that how the other felt.

Kail looked over at the clock and paled. "Shit, Midnight! We are so fucking late. Gabe wanted us there 20 minutes ago! He's gonna kill us." 

Lex looked up at the clock and ran into her room to get in her suit. Kail stood and smiled at Megan as she just sat there wondering what was going on. 

"Kail, I thought that you guys didn't have a mission today, at least that is what you told me earlier." She seemed sort of pissed at the fact that she was not told.

"Sorry Meg, but you know how it is. Last minute mission. Just got the call a few minuets ago. But don't worry, Gabe said that he would show you around Midgar today. He should be here in about, oh," he looked at his watch, "half an hour." Kail then turned to Lex who had just ventured out of her room; fully equipped and ready to go.

"Try not to burn down my apartment while I am out Meg. Remember, I love this place more then you." Lex smiled at the frown on her friend's face.

With that said, both Kail and Lex left out the door. Around a half an hour later, right on time, there was a knock at the door interrupting Megan's movie. Standing and pausing the movie so she wouldn't miss anything, despite the fact that she had seen this particular movie around two hundred times, she headed to the door. "One moment!" Another knock sounded. "Coming! Give me a second please." Megan said again trying to stop the knocking. With a sigh she opened the door to see a rather happy Gabe smiling there. He knew that his knocking bugged her; that is why he did it.

Gabe smiled even bigger at seeing what movie she was watching. He looked at her and asked if he could come in. "I don't know. Is it you Gabe or is it Angel?" She smiled. "Because if you are Angel, leave before I kick your sorry butt down the stairs and out of the building." Megan stepped aside to let him in. As soon as he entered and the door was closed Megan tackled Gabe in a huge hug. 

"Well, I guess you missed me, huh Little One?" Gabe gave a small laugh and hugged his niece.

"Yeah… I missed you Gabe," she laughed. "So, Kail tells me that you are going to give me a tour of the city."

Gabe laughed yet again. _She seems so perky _he thought. "Yeah come on then." He held out his arm " shall we m'lady?' 

Megan giggled and took his arm, "thank you, my good sir."

Together, they left the apartment and headed out to the city. After what seemed like hours and was in fact hours the two friends/ family returned to Lex's apartment. "So tell me again about your web page Meg," asked Gabe impressed about her and Lex's pages. 

Megan smiled, despite the fact that Lex does most of the work, Meg tries to help out from time to time. "Well, it is called the Blackjack and is about a video game called Final Fantasy 6..."

Gabe nodded as they entered the apartment. Megan put her bag of Sailor Moon art books on the kitchen table and went to get a Dr Pepper. "Hey Gabe do you want..." Before she could finish her statement the front door as it was kicked and a masked man entered. 

The masked man aimed his gun at Gabe and shot him. As the bullet hit him Gabe yelled "Megan… run!" Gabe dropped to the floor with a loud thud and lay bleeding. 

At the site of the gun all of the training her father had taught her kicked in. Megan dropped to the ground and knelt on the tile floor out of site of the gunman. At the sound of the shot firing and Gabe's yell Megan knew that her God Father was most likely dead. Tears slowly slid down her face as she thought of Gabe. The a sound of the gun being cocked brought the girl out of her daze and back to the matter at hand. Knowing that she was a sitting duck where she was Megan wondered if she could rush the gunman without being shot, or somehow find a way of getting around him. _It all depends on how good he is_. 

"Come out little girl" the gunman said in a deep French accent.

Curiously, Megan peeked around the corner to see where he was standing. The man looked right at her and smiled. In a very deep harsh voice "Come out little girl, I promise it won't hurt. Anyway you won't be alone" he laughed letting his heavy French accent roll through his deadly throat. "You will have your friend here" as he kicked Gabe rather hard " to keep you company." He then gave a loud harsh laugh again and shot at her at the same time.

Megan yelped in surprise as the bullet hit her in the shoulder. She wasn't expecting him to be able to laugh and shoot at the same time. _Guess you underestimated him...stupid mistake._ The shock of no real pain surprised her and made her look at the wound, only to find a very small dart. "Huh? What in the world?" The room then started to spin. _He wants me alive...it..the..on.ly....reason...for the ..da..rt._

Megan relized that it was only a matter of time before the dart would knock her out so she took what little time she had left and ran. She only made it to the end of the family room before the room really started to spin causing her to grab for the wall. The man was still standing there watching.

"You can't fight it." He said in a sort of surprised voice, the level of harshness softening slightly. 

Megan turned her head and glared at the man before falling to the ground as the world turned black


	14. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 14

Some Surprises are in Order  
  
By: Sephiroth  
  
Written by: Crystalis Blade  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
It was cold.  
  
Wicked and callous,  
  
frigid and wintry.  
  
Her back arced in the icy breeze as she found a veil of darkness masking her eyes. She couldn't tell if her eyes were closed and she was dreaming, or her eyes were open and she was lost in reality. She wished it were the first, more than the latter.  
  
She tried to sit up. Alas, the manacles of pain gripped her, as well as the snakes of steel that held her to her sacrificial altar.  
  
"H.hello." Megan finally called into the dismal void. Am I dead? she thought. But I never thought death was so resentful. "Please.an-anyone." she whimpered into the abyss yet again, this time, letting her beads of salty woefulness slip across her cheeks.  
  
Finally.  
  
.an answer.  
  
  
  
Tears on crystal. That's all she heard.  
  
Drip.  
  
drip.  
  
drip.  
  
Each droplet fell closer than the last and finally stopped next to her. A warmth within the chasm. Something leathery touched her forehead and breathed a sorrow. "Forgive me father.for I have sinned." a rich voice spoke. His voice was deep, yet tranquil with the most perfect accent; he spoke his vowels relaxed and languidly. Perfect. He was young.still innocent?  
  
He's warmth flowed down her. He caressed her wrist; she grappled back. "Hush.I'm not here to hurt you," he spoke.  
  
"Who are you," Megan barked as she squirmed on the table; her wrists suddenly hurt when she felt something warm.  
  
"Please don't, child. You're only making it worse." Innocent as a father. Innocent as a dream long forgotten.  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you? Wha-" suddenly, her barrage of questions was put to a halt with a finger on her lips.  
  
"I told you a secret once child, then placed my fingers here and said, 'shhh,'" he whispered quietly in her ears.  
  
Her eyes widen. Innocent as culpability itself. She stopped moving, yet involuntarily shook. His hand slowly moved over her shoulder, then down her arm to her wrist. She felt him meddle with her shackle and suddenly found her hand free. She tried to lift it, yet a pain in her open-faced elbow throbbed, holding her strength at bay; she was feeble.  
  
"Wha-what a-a-are you doing." she quietly sobbed.  
  
"Hush," he said as he raised her hand. She felt him lay it next to her and walk away. There was something about this man; she heard him only when he wanted her to-she felt him in the room.sensed him; it made her mind cower.  
  
He walked back over and lift her wrist again; this time, she felt flesh. He had gloves on? Megan questioned herself. But for the moment, she could careless. He was warm. He gently began to wrap her wrist as she gathered the fetter had cut her wrist. He then tenderly laid it back down into restraint and closed it.  
  
Authors notes: Thanks to Crystalis for helping me with this chapter. To those of you that have been waiting for this chapter to come out I am sorry it has taken so long, yes I am going to finish the story, I just don't know how long it is going to take. School has been taking much of my time. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I LOVE READING REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AND THE MORE HAPPY I AM THE FASTER THESE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT! 


	15. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 15

Some Surprises are in Order

Chapter 15

By: General Sephiroth

"This can't be happening" she thought to herself close to tears yet somehow keeping a hold on them.

"It is happening and yes it is real" the voice said while finishing wrapping her wrist. 

"But stuff like this only happens in the movies" she said hoping to find herself dreaming.

The voice laughed softly and friendly like " Heh, well apparently not. And last I checked I am not an actor. Pleases stop squirming, I am almost finished" with that said that last of the bandages were applied and her wrist gently laid down beside her. 

"Sir may I please ask your name, I am sort of sick of addressing you as sir or thinking of you as the voice."

The voice laughed at how she worded it "well yes I can see the problem in that" he said as he gently moved some hair out of her eyes " my name is Allen little one."

"Allen" she smiled "thank you for telling me I will try to remember it. I am really bad with names so if I ask you again please do not take it badly I do it to everyone."

Allen just grinned and laughed "I will try to remember that Megan, now get some sleep for you will need your strength for what is about to come."

Megan realized she should ask him about what he meant as what is to come but found herself unable to stay awake and soon fell asleep.

Soft footsteps woke the sleeping girl bound to a cold metal table, there was something wrong with the beat of the steps something that struck fear into her heart. "Who is there?"

"How do you not know that I am Allen, come to make sure you are safe and sound" asked a voice that was deep and had a strangely what seemed to be a cold unknown accent. 

"Your not Allen, your step is off and you don't feel like him" stated Megan trying to awaken her dulled senses it almost felt like she was drugged, which would not surprise her in the least with everything else that has happened to her lately.

The voice just laughed " no girl I am not your beloved Allen. I am not that weak of a fool" he said with a laugh.

"Allen is not a weak fool he is a kind good hearted person. He is my friend" she stated trying to keep from yelling at this stranger.

"My my don't we speak highly of the one whom kidnapped you and brought you to this dangerous place. Friend you say, this from someone whom hardly know him yet count him among friend so surely. You must not have that high of a preference when it comes to friends considering who you trust as your friend now." 

The voice was laughing at her now which only added to the fuel of her anger. "Who are you" she asked hoping to place a name on her anger.

"I my dear and the one whom holds your future in his hands."

About to say that his reply meant nothing and did not answer her question something wet and slimy landed on her shoulder and flopped around her neck in a lazy fashion. Fear instantly gripped hold of her and caused her to pale. "What is that" she asked in a scared soft voice trying to keep from shaking least he know how scared she is.

With a grin on his face the unknown man walked closer never once taking his eyes from the girl "I, my dear, and Hojo."

****

Authors notes: Look I got a chapter out and it did not take months, Yeah! Just wanted to wish you a Happy Holidays and to promise that I will try to got a chapter out a month, but with college and all I do not know how likely that will really be. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Special thanks to SturzAlator and Trick Sparrow for their loyal reading and for taking the time to review my story more then once. To those of you whom read but do not review then please take a minuet and review, it won't kill you to make me feel better about my writing. **REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 16

Some Surprises Are in Order 

Chapter 16

By General Sephiroth

For most of her life, the name Hojo had been a word of scorn, anger, and laughter; a name drilled into her head as a word of fear. "Stay away from ShinRa, and most importantly Professor Hojo. Hojo is the one whom did this to me" Vincent said holding up the claw, "he is a man that has no love in his heart, and loves to destroy the lives of those whom are happy" he said to a young 10 year old Megan. 

Anger flared at that name; she hated that name more then life itself. Hojo, the monster that had shot her father and made him into what Vincent often thought as a monster. When she was about to open her mouth and curse Hojo, Allen stepped in and took her chance away. "What are you doing to her Hojo?" Allen looked at the pale shaking girl and laughed "showing her your lovely charm, are we?" He walked over and leaned against the table at which Megan laid upon, gently placing a hand on her arm to comfort her. 

Hojo just laughed. "Leave now Allen… you have other more important things to be doing right now."

Allen just grinned. "I don't think I will be following those orders Hojo." With that said, Allen just glared at the Professor, challenging him to do anything.

Hojo glared in return; he did not like it when people did not listen to him, and for a matter of fact, he did not like Allen at all! So he just grinned and the sound of a loud _slap_ was heard through out the labs. 

Allen's face flew to the side while a flash of red flew off of his mouth. "Do _not _challenge me again Allen, or you will not like the result. Now leave!"

Allen ignored the blood running down his face, refusing to give Hojo the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt. Despite his warning, Allen stayed right where he was. Suddenly without warning another slap, only louder this time, was heard. Blood flashed again only this time landing on the frightened girl. Because of her lack of sight, she could only wonder as to what landed on her arm. 

When Allen still refused to show any reaction to this treatment, Hojo's only tactic was to just glare and storm away. Allen grunted in pain and looked down at Megan. "Sorry that I bled on you Little One" he said as he wiped the blood off of her arm.

__

"Little One" Megan thought _it could not be...could it?_ she once again thought. This was not the first time that Allen had reminded her of another, yet while he was there, she could not bring herself to give it much thought least he being to realize what she knew. 

"Not again," someone said while entering the labs. "Allen! How many times must I tell you, I am sick and tired of bandaging you up." The voice held a very strong French accent, with a hint of laughter in it. "Let me take a look at it," the voice paused as if looking at Allen's wounds. "Ah… this one might need a stitch or two. Dammit Allen! Don't challenge him anymore, at least not over these petty things, we can't afford to have you dead, no?" 

Allen laughed, "he is not going to kill me Javier; he needs me too much."

Javier laughed back. "Yeah your most likely right, but still," he sighed, "I guess what ever I say is not going to change who you act, is it Allen?" 

Allen smiled "nope."

Javier just sighed. "Have it your way, just know I am getting sick of putting you back together." The sound of a drawer opening was heard while Megan wondered who Javier was and what he meant by "putting him back together". 

"Now, this might sting. I need to clean this" Javier said to Allen.

"Not the iodine" Allen said in a high shrill voice.

"Don't be a baby Allen" Javier said as he put some of the iodine on a cotton swab and put it to Allen's cut.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Allen yelped. "That stings like a mother!"

Javier just shook his head with a laugh. "Baby."

Megan snickered at Javier's remark. 

Javier looked down at her with a sad smile. "Hullo there Megan, good to see you awake for once. Allen only lets me watch over you while you're asleep. I'm Javier, one of your happy-go-lucky kidnappers, as you'd say."

Another voice then came into the conversation, from right on the other side of her, which scared her greatly because she never heard him approach. "And _I_ am Anthony, but caul me Tony though, please." Tony had a strong Bronx accent with which for some really odd reason made her smile. He did not sound as old to her as the others, he had to be somewhere around her age. Tony smiled at Javier and Allen "I'll watch her. Yous guys go and stop that bleedin'. Oh and, uh Allen, try not ta cry." Javier and Megan both laughed at that only to receive glares from Allen.

Allen just went "hmph" at the three of them and walked out of the room with Javier trailing behind. 

Tony sighed and looked down at her. A look of pure sadness filled his face and eyes, which Megan could not see and for that Tony was very thankful for. "I'm so-rry Meg" he said more to himself then her.

"Huh" Megan asked not expecting him to say anything like that to her; after all he kidnapped her, why would he be sorry about it?

Tony's eyes widened he had not meant to actually say that aloud. He laughed nervously "uhm heh, nothin'." Gently he reached out and took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles to comfort her.

Megan smiled at this sing of comfort, yet she did not know why, it made her happy that Tony was here; she did not feel that with the others. "Thank you Tony for staying with me."

Tony smiled and teared up at this. "What are you thinking 'bout me, ya know… for ah, kidnappin' ya and bringin' ya to this hell?"

Megan was stumped at his question: why was she happy that he was there. " I don't know if I can answer you on that; I am just happy that you are here; you make me feel safe."

Tony just sighed as he unstrapped her left arm. "You need the bandage changed," he said as he started to unwrap her arm. 

When he finished Megan reached out to squeeze his hand, yet was not expecting his squeaky reply of "that is... _no..t_ my..hand…"

**__**

Authors Notes: Heeheehee look another chapter and it has not taken months to come out. Now I know the question on all of your minds is what is it she grabbed instead of his hand. Well to find out you will have to read the next chapter. Heeheehee I am evil. If you review I will get the next chapter out faster, because your reviews make me happy.


	17. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 17

Some Surprises Are in Order 

Chapter 17

By General Sephiroth

__

Author's Notes - I am sorry for how long it has taken for this chapter to come out, not as long as the first few did, but still longer then I had wished. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my story. Without you, this chapter would not be out yet. For those of you who have not reviewed yet, please do. It takes by a minute to review, but that minute means the world to me. Thank you.

"that is... _no..t_ my..hand…" squeaked out Tony as he turned white as he collapsed onto the table. 

Megan wondered for a split second what he was getting at, that is until she felt him fall onto her. "Oh, heehehee, sorry Tony" she said turning a bright red. She could have sworn that it was his hand. 

When Tony recovered, which did not take that long since she really did not squeeze that hard. "Heeheehe, your ears are red Sno... I mean Meg" Tony quickly tried to cover up what he had almost said praying that he had not just screwed up this mission with those damn words. 

The fact of what was almost said did not go past the ever so quick Megan who added Tony's reaction and words to an ever so long list of possibilities. When she was about to see if she was right the sound of two people entering the room stopped her. One of the people were Allen, she could feel him enter, and the other was the sound you would expect a snake to make, that is if they had feet. 

"Kid leave please Javier needs your help on the room" Allen said as he walked towards the table. He kindly smiled down at Megan even thought he knew she would not see this sign of love from him. 

Tony turned at Allen and glared and left without saying what was on his mind. He did not want to leave Megan with Hojo, but he knew that Allen would not let anything happen to her.

"So Little One how are you feeling? Did you have a nice time with Tony?" Allen's voice was softer then usual and held a hint of sadness as if he did not like what was about to happen. Turning to Hojo, and in a voice that commanded rather then obeyed he said "put her out before you start, I don't want her to feel what is about to happen."

Megan's mind spun at what he said "_what does he mean feel what is about to happen. What are they going to do to me"_ she thought to herself. 

Feeling Allen's hand on her arm as he moved the blanket off of her left arm made her jump, only Allen's voice made her relax " don't worry I won't let him hurt you."

While she wondered what he meant by that she felt a slight pinch in her arm "_a needle_ _" _she thought with panic. 

"Don't worry Little One just sleep" Allen bid to her as she slipped into the world of dreams.


	18. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 18

Some Surprises Are in Order

Chapter 18

By General Sephiroth

It had been a few days since the injections had started and every time Allen was always there, always watchful and protective at the same time. It was odd to think of your captor as protective, but if he was who she thought he was then it is understandable. "_Now if only I could think of a way to test it" _she thought to herself. With a sigh she closed her eyes "_I don't feel good." _

With a click of boots Allen entered the room relieving Javier from his silent post and sat next to her. She had not known that somebody had been in the room with her or else she would have spent sometime talking with him. The room seemed so cold to her, and sadly because of the restraints it was almost impossible to stay warm. 

"Are you cold Megan" Allen asked when he noticed the fact that she was awake and shivering. 

" I don't feel well Allen what is wrong with me? I don't remember the last time I felt sick." Megan said.

Allen left for a moment and returned with a thick blanket which he then placed over the blanket already on her. " I sadly was expecting this to happen. This is a reaction to the injections you are receiving."

"Allen what do these injection do?"

Allen sighed sadly "You remember Jenova right?"

Megan nodded " she was the creature that drove Sephiroth insane and was killed by my father a few months ago."

"Yes" Allen nodded " well what Hojo is doing is injecting Jenova cells into your bloodstream ..."

Before he could finish Megan erupted in pure anger "Your allowing him to inject dead monster, no insane dead monster cells into me!"

Allen covered his ears for a second because her voice echoed throughout the lab " I have little choice in what happens at the moment, but I can make sure he does not over-inject you." Allen sighed and moved a pieced of her hair out of her eyes. "Now as I was saying the Jenova cells will alter your genetic makeup. The sickness sadly is the result of what is happening. I do not know how bad it will get but I fear that it will hurt." But this point Allen's voice was strained " I am sorry Little One I would never want to hurt you like this, but this I can not prevent."

Megan by this point was sort of in shock "_so I am going to become like Sephiroth, insane and driven to destroy this world I love so dearly. I don't want to hurt anyone"_ she thought to herself with tears in her eyes. "So I am to become a monster?" 

"NO!" Allen said in a loud commanding voice "you will not become a monster. This will not change you in anyway, you will still be the same loving and caring girl you have always been." Allen hugged her to let her know that she was not alone. 

"Thank you Allen it is nice to know that I am not alone through all of this." Megan said then yawned. 

Allen nodded and moved another piece hair out of her eyes. "Why don't you rest. Some sleep might make you feel better."

As if bid by his words Megan's eyes closed and she fell asleep. 

Upon waking up the first thing she noticed was that she was not laying upon the hard cold table, and the second was that there was an arm wrapped around her waist. Fear quickly gripped hold of her, fear that Hojo had suddenly turned perverted and had done something to her while she slept. Due to the fact that her vision had only just started to return and all she could see was dull shadowy sight she could not tell where she was or who was holding her. 

The person laying next to her grunted as if just waking and the arm tightened around her "don't worry Megan" said a very tired voice "it's me Allen."

Megan relaxed slightly but still wondered why she was in his bed, though as if sensing her fear Allen again calmed her "I got you off of the table because I saw no need for you to be on it. And the reason your in my bed is because I did not want Hojo to get any ideas and take you back against my word, plus your room is not finished yet."

Megan sighed and relaxed laying back down hoping to find some way to get out of here and return home to her family. Suddenly she felt Allen tense next to her as if in pain then relax. "Allen what is the matter? Are you ok?" 

Allen sighed and nodded "yeah I'm fine just tired."

Megan yawned and decided that it was finally time to see if she was correct about who Allen and the other guys are. "Uhm Allen I have a question."

"Yeah" Allen said.

"Who are you really?" Megan asked wishing that she could see how he reacted to her question.

"Why do you ask that Megan" Allen said still tired but trying to stay awake. 

"Because you are not who you say you are" she said hoping to be correct.

That question woke him up a little more "really, and who do you think I am?"

Megan smiled " your Gabriel Moore, Head of Turks Elite." 

Allen heaved an annoyed sigh. "you woke me up for that idiotic conslusion?"

"Well, its true, isn't it?"

He sat up on his elbows, gently releasing his package. "Javier informed me of the bloodshed that took place at the apartment; I think not." She knew that Allen was giving her the most grimaced of all looks.

"You are, you must be!" she gently yelled into his direction.

"Ugh! I am NOT GABRIEL MOORE!!! Do you understand me!" he yelled at her.

She cowered in fear. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

"…forget it…I'm sorry," he heaved as he flopped back down onto the pillow. "Lay back down…rest"

"N-n-no…"

"i'm just....tired of being compared to him"

"I know your Gabe you have to be" Megan pleaded. 

"Ok fine you think I'm Gabriel Moore, why" Allen said just wanting to go to sleep.

"Because you called me Little One, only Gabe calls me that" she pleaded.

"You only want me to be Gabriel" Allen said yawning and leaning against the wall with a sigh and listens to her.

"Well Tony is Kail, of that I am sure of. I would know Kail if all I saw was a piece of hair. His shadow. And I also know that Gabe would never allow Kail to do something like this alone. Your Gabe you have to be." She said knowing that she had just proven wrong.

Allen laughed. "You want him alive so much that you would bring his son into it...I'm sorry Meg, you are sad"

Megan was about to yell at him and say that she was sure of it when she caught what he said "since when is Kail Gabe's son."

"Now what," allen snapped as he rolled over in the pillow

"I am sure of this Allen, I am not stupid, nor is this the result of the injections" Megan almost hit him out of anger but instead glared at him.

He laughed even harder. "I find it so humorous that your blind eyes can glare a flame at me, yet see nothing of what is in front of you" he added dangerously

"I swear if you are trying to piss me off you are doing a great job of it _Allen_" she sneered at him.

"That I am...heh..." he leaned and breathed into her ear, "Little...One"

Megan could not believe how pissed she was getting "_ how dear he " _ she thought. "I don't care if you are Gabe, no one mocks me like this. I swear you are more like Angel then Gabe."

"I am neither, child," Allen added. he was opening his mouth to say something else, but he suddenly began hacking.

"I don't know why I care at this moment, but are you ok?" 

There was no answer, just a fleeting cough that caught the attention of others.

"Allen!" Javier yelled running in, "Allen...Al..."

No answer, just some fresh blood spread across the floor; it was warm and bittersweet. Javier slapped him, "Allen...come on..." finally, Javier had no choice. "GABRIEL ALLEN MOORE! BREATH!"

He couldn't. "Kail!"

Through out all of this Megan just sat there listening thinking "_I was right. But what is wrong with Gabe?"_

"I'm one step behind you, mike," kail said switching places as mike ran out of the room.


	19. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 19

Some Surprises Are in Order

Chapter 19

By General Sephiroth

Megan just hid on the far end of the bed listening to the guys as they tried to help Gabe. "_I can't believe that it was Gabe and Mike and Kail that kidnapped me. Why I don't understand why they would do this, don't they love me anymore"_ she thought to herself.

The sounds of the Gabe's coughing and the others attempts to calm him made her wonder what was wrong with Gabe. "_Is he dying"_ she thought to herself as she listened to the sounds of coughing and scurrying. 

Mike left quickly to get something leaving Gabe in Kail's arms. "Heeheehee, you promised not to bleed on me anymore Gabe" Kail said laughing.

Gabe coughs a few more times "you promised never to puke on me again Kail" he said in a hoarse voice.

Kail smiled and moved some hair out of Gabe's eyes "eh....so I lied."

Gabe started yet another coughing fit with Kail trying to calm him down. "Micheal!! Hurry up already" Kail yelled.

"Sorry" Mike yelled as he ran into the room " I could not find the right syringe" he said holding up a needle. "Hold up his arm."

"He's going to convulse after this Kail."

" I know already Mike, so I think I might take Meg out to her room for a while" he said standing as he wakjed over to Megan and picked her up, and carried her out of the room.

Not truly understand what is going on Megan, still mad over the whole kidnapping thing, jumped out of Kail's arms when he stopped and faced him. Just being able to see his shadowy outline she backed up into the wall.

"Meg, are you ok" Kail asked in a soft sorta unsure voice.

Megan just starts to shake not knowing what to think of the guy who has been her best friend and crush since she could remember. "Kail is it really you?"

Kail sighed "sadly."

Hearing the pain in his voice and knowing how he would normally act Megan dared to ask "promise?"

Kail's voice did not change in the reply as she had hoped it would "sadly yes, I promise."

"Can I have a hug" Megan asked in a somewhat sheepish way as she took a step towards him.

"Of course" Kail said as he opened his arms to her.

Megan almost launched off of the wall into his arms and clung onto him hiding her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry" Kail said as he kissed her hair.

"I am sure this is not your fault" Megan said just happy to be safe in his arms.

"But I still came" Kail said trying to control his emotions.

"You had your reasons to come Kail I know you do" she said still hugging him.

Oddly something wet hit her cheek as she looked up at him "Kail are you ok, your not hurt are you?"

"Yeah" Kail said while sniffing.

"At least I now know why I trusted Tony so much" Megan said trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry" Kail said as he sobbed into her hair.

It seemed odd at the moment. The victim being held by her kidnapper...The lost girl being help by the gracious boy...The lovers in a warm embrace... She felt no anger towards him, no hate... She racked her brain up and down to find some reason why she could hate him. "_He kidnapped me... but he probably had his reasons_" she told herself over and over. He was perfect to her, and nothing more. 

The opposite was true for him. He hated himself at that moment. Nothing would change that fact. He had kidnapped his greatest friend...and, could he admit, let alone _would _ admit? Yes... he stole the only person he had ever loved. The only one that had never hurt him, told him otherwise, never lied ...was his angel... not to mention his security blanket. How could all his selfishness be brought upon this one moment. He couldn't help it. He kept crying. 

"I'm sorry, Meg, I...am..." he wailed.

"Shhh...It's ok," she said while patting his back like a mother.

"No, this is not okay," he said pushing off of her. "Why aren't you angry? 

I _stole _you...took you and brought you here to this hell..."

"I don't care.

"Why Not! What's wrong with you? I finally know what Vincent means when he says 'heinous sin'! Why don't you see that?"

She didn't know what to say, she just opened her mouth but no words came out. Instead Mike's voice broke the silence. 

"Wow, they don't sound like a married couple..." The kids looked over at him, he had Gabe languidly leaning on him with all his weight.

"Your...tellin' me..." Gabe panted. 

"Alright Gabey, lets get you where you need to be. Kail, help me out here and Megan, you lie down, and try to get some rest."

Kail shot Mike a look, "do you really think she's gonna stay here...and sleep..."

"Sle..ep...Meg..." Gabe said weakly and as though God himself commanded her, she nodded and laied down and slept.

"You hafta teach me that ," Mike said scooting Gabe up.

"Ditto here," Kail replied jaw dropped and slipping under the man's limp arm.

They both walked him down to the labs and shut the doors...

__

Authors Notes - Ok this is the revised version of chapter 19. - Ok guys here is the newest chapter of Surprises. I hope you like it. I would like to thank Crystalis Blade for helping me with the end of this chapter, I ran out of ideas and the ending sounded too short. Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Thank you for reading my story.


	20. Some Surprises are in Order Chapter 20

Some Surprises Are in Order

Chapter 20

By General Sephiroth

__

Authors notes: ok people here is chapter 20. I am sorry it has taken so long for this story to come out but school has taken priority over writing. Sorry I hope to get to chapter 25 by the end of March. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story, you don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Please to everyone who reads my story, please review, I check the reviews at least 50 times a day, and tear up when I read what you say. 

Megan woke up in her bed to find a few new things, first her vision had returned completely giving her a complete view of her room, and second the feelings that her insides were being ripped apart. Groaning she sat up hoping a change in position would help how she was feeling, but sadly it only made it worse. The room seemed to be ten times too cold which caused her to pull the blankets up to her neck. 

Looking around the room Megan noticed that directly in front of her bed was the door that led to the guys room, she could see Gabe's bed from where she was. On the right side of her bed was a nightstand with a glass of water sitting on it. Farther to her right along the wall was another door which as far as she knew would led to the hallway and everything else in this place. To her left was a small closet which as far as she knew would be empty except for what she was wearing when she came here. 

The room except for the bed and nightstand was completely bare, the walls were a cement gray and not very pretty to look upon. The floor was only a slightly darker gray color than the walls and looked very cold. "_What did you expect Meg"_ she thought "_this is a old ShinRa compound. It's most likely older then you are."_

Without warning Megan started coughing, each cough hurt with it's own pain each causing the next to be harder. With less then two minutes the coughing got to the point that a coppery taste entered her mouth. "_What is this taste," _she thought "_it almost tastes like blood, but that is impossible, isn't it?" _Moving her hand from her mouth a look of fear struck her face for her hand was stained red. Only one thought came to mind seeing the crimson stain "KAIL" she yelled as loud as she could between coughs.

__

More Authors notes - I know this is rather short, but I am setting up for the next chapter which should be out by the end of this weekend. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Some Surprises Are in Order Chapter 21

Some surprises Are in Order

Chapter 21

Authors notes: Ok hi everyone, sorry it has taken this long for chapter 21 to come out. I meant to do it over spring break, but sadly, or happily, depends on how you look at it, did not have the time I thought I would. So here it is. 

Also I redid the Cast, with a little help from Crystalis_blade, thanks Crys. When I started this story I did not fully have an idea of how my characters would turn out, so for those parts that do not make complete sense, mainly when it comes to characters personality or background, look there, the answer might have been stated. If you have any questions about my story or characters please feel free to email me at Gensephiroth@hotmail.com.

~Chapter 21~

Life was not happening like she had planned, first she was kidnapped by her family and best friend and taken to a mad professor to be a part of some insane project. Now to feel like her entire body was being ripped to shreds and thrown into some kind of burning acid. What had she done wrong to deserve this, had she committed some hideous sin that God saw it fit to punish her in this manner, or had she like Gabe said done nothing wrong but been born. Fate was cruel at times, it did not care who you were, princess or peasant, everyone was a plaything to the one who dealt fate. Fate was the master of all, even if you do not believe in it. 

Megan lay on her bed trying to hide how she felt, the last thing she needed was to appear weak in this place, the weak were meat to the strong, or so her father had once said. But when Vincent had told her he had not expected her to be required to use it on her own family.

The room was frigid, so cold that it felt like her blood was freezing, yet at the same time it felt like her blood was boiling as well. "_What is happening to me" _she thought to herself, "_am I dying, or does this have something to do with Jenova?"_ It seemed that she was alone yet knew that Kail had come to her side during the coughing fit, blood did not taste that good. Upon looking around the room she noticed Mike sat asleep in a chair head back attempting to stay upright. "_So they did not leave me after all. I wonder how long I have been asleep?"_ Wondering how long Mike had been asleep Megan decided it would be better to let him rest, "_I wonder when he last slept for a whole night?" _Watching Mike sleep was for some reason tiring "_Maybe Mike has the right idea, sleep might make me feel better."_

The world looked hazy, as if she was looking through a field of smoke, or mist. "_Where am I? I thought I was, well...uhm with the guys." _Upon looking around all that was visible was a sliver mist, which went on for miles. While looking for an end to his place a slight breeze blew some of her hair into her eyes. With a sigh she moved the hair behind her ears only to see a white perfect feather blow past her. Raising an eyebrow in question to where it could have come from she bent down to pick it up. The feather was as white as snow and as soft as...well a feather. Giggling Megan brushed it across her cheek, it felt so soft and warm. Her eyes widened at the warmth, "_feathers aren't suppose to be warm, are they?"_ The warmth from the feather was not just a heat warmth but a feelings of safety and love as well. "_I know this feeling, but from where?" _The feeling reminded her of some lost childhood dream or fantasy. As she wondered what these feelings could mean a few more feathers blew past her. Bending down to pick them up she realized that these feathers had to be coming from something or someone. She was not alone here as she had thought she was.

Time seemed to slow down when she realized that. The fear was almost overwhelming "_I don't know how I came to be here. I don't know where here is for that matter. And there is someone I don't know here with me. Someone Help Me!" _ As she turned around in a circle to see if she could find the owner of the feathers more flew past her. This time however, she was facing the direction the feathers were coming from, some of them intertwined themselves in her hair. As she reached to remove them a black shadow appeared in the distance. Fearing who it was she backed up. "Who are..." was all she could get out before the world turned white.

Megan jerked up in her bed drenched in sweat to find Kail shaking her shoulders, "come on Shug wake up please" he said. 

"I'm awake Kail what is the matter?" 

"God, don't do that to me again" he said as he hugged her.

"Do what?"

"Freak out in your sleep and start screaming for someone to help you. You almost gave me a heart attack" he said while hugging her.

"Sorry Kaily."

"That's ok" he said as he checked her forehead for a temperature. He raised an eyebrow as he discovered a few feathers from her hair "did you get in a fight with a pillow and lose or something?"

Megan paled at the sight of the feathers "_how did those get there, it was a dream right?" _

"Uhm Shug, are you alright you look like you just saw a ghost. " he sighed at the temp she had. "Damn your still running a fever, not as high was before but it is still there." He leaned over her as he grabbed a bowl with ice water and a rag in it. With a sigh he started to wash down her forehead. Kail watched her eyes the entire time hoping to find a clue to what scared her so badly, "is there something wrong Meg?"

"Is there anyway you could get Gabe for me Kail" she asked while staring at the feathers.

Kail nodded and left to find Gabe.

A few minutes later Gabe came in and sat down taking the place Kail had sat at. "So Megan, what can I do for you?"

Megan sat and thought of how to word what happened.

Gabe sighed "allow me to guess. You would like to know why all of this is happening to you, right?"

Megan nodded, though that was not what she was going to ask it was one of the questions running around in her mind.

Gabe smirked "life may sometimes seem cruel, fate may always seem hard, but Life my dear always has surprises." Gabe smirked and left.


	22. Some Surprises Are in Order Chapter 22

Some Surprises Are in Order 

Chapter 22

By General Sephiroth

Authors notes - Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. I check my reviews 4 times a day hoping to find that the review fairy visited me and left me a few new ones. _Please remember it only takes a few moments to review, but it is priceless to me._ Thank you again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Megan sat in her bed staring at the feathers, she was almost afraid to touch them. "_How did they get in my hair? Dreams don't come true like that" _ she thought knowing that she was right, but fearing that she was not. She did not know who she could turn to, Kail would just tell her that he did not know, and to ask Gabe. Gabe already gave his answer, in some way or form. And Mike, well she did not know how Mike would reply. "_He is really smart Meg, you might want to ask him before you count him off your list." _

Deciding that Mike might in some way give her an idea or straight answer she got up and went to find him. She found Mike sitting on the flight of stairs leading to what she hoped was freedom. He was reading, but what, she could not tell without asking him. Mike lifted his head hearing her approach and smiled at her. "It is good to see you up and moving Bon Ami" he said as he folded the page of his book and set it down next to him. "What can I do for you?'

Megan smiled, Mike was such a great guy. No matter what he was doing, important or not he would always stop and help if you needed it. "Mike, I have a question." Holding out one of the feathers to him "this appeared in a dream of mine, where it became caught in my hair. When I woke up it was still there." As she said this she stared at the feather hoping that he might have an answer. "Do you have any idea how it might have gotten there?"

Mike reached out and took the feather from her hand and stared at it. "Hum, you said this was in your dream and when you woke it was there?"

Megan only nodded.

"Then the only thing I can say is that maybe it wasn't a dream."

Megan could only stare at him "_how couldn't it not have been a dream. I was asleep, hence the reason it was a dream...wasn't it?" _"Uhm thanks Mike. I don't quite understand how it could not have been anything but a dream, but I am sure I can find out...some way." She smiled and hugged him and returned to her room.

When she reached her room the first thing she noticed was the fact that she had not regained all of her strength like she had thought; because at that exact moment a wave of dizziness hit causing her to fall into the wall. The loud thud which was the result of her and the wall connecting attracted the attention of both Kail and Gabe who had been talking in their room 

Gabe took one look and her and raised an eyebrow "what are you doing out of bed?" 

Megan just looked at him as Kail helped her to sit on the bed "I had a question for Mike."

Gabe looked at her and shook his head "you should get some more sleep Little One. You look about to drop."

Kail nodded "I agree with Gabe on this one Meg." 

Megan just looked between the two of them and sighed "fine, but I don't know if I will be able to sleep. I'm not that tired."

Gabe just smiled and said one word to her "sleep." She fell asleep instantly.

Gabe smiled as he tucked her in "works every time."

Once again she found herself in the mist filled place, which she had decided she would cheaply call the Mist Field, since that was what it was. When she realized where she was she quickly looked around the stranger. "Hello is there anyone out there?" 

Just as before, off to the distance, a lone figure appeared, as if bid by her calling. This time though Megan could see it more clearly. The odd thing about this figure was it appeared to have huge wings. Megan stared at it "uh could you by chance come any closer, I promise you I won't hurt you."

The figure cocked it's head to the side and came closer. A soft almost child like male voice answered her "I know you won't hurt me" he said. 

"If you know that then why won't you come over here more?" 

The figure just shrugged and came yet closer stopping just short of the light which Megan seemed to be standing in. All she could see were his toes. "Please may I see what you look like Sir?"

The figure seemed slightly unsure yet stepped fully into the light. He was tall about 6'1", with long silver white hair. All he wore was a pair of loose flowing pants, and on his bad were a pair of huge beautiful white angel wings. Only his eyes were visible because his face was hidden behind his hair, as if he were slightly shy and afraid of her. 

All breath left Megan when she saw him, he was beautiful, everything she would imagine an angel to look like. "Are you an Angel?"

He just looked at her not quite sure how to answer "I think so" he answered. "All I know is that I am your guardian. I don't know anything else."

Megan was shocked "_I have a guardian?" _ she thought. "Do you have a name?"

He shook his head no.

"Would you like one?"

He shrugged.

Megan smiled, "_he's cute, but he seems so unsure of everything ._" "Uhm... okay. A name for an angel..."

"I like that name."

"What name?"

"Angel, that is what you said I am after all."

"Angel? Are you sure? That seems more like a title of what you are, not a name."

Angel just stared at her "you don't like it" his voice sounded slightly hurt.

Megan paled, she had not meant to hurt his feelings. "It is a great name, I love it." she said smiling.

Angel nodded, "then Angel it is."


	23. Some Surprises Are in Order Chapter 23

Some Surprises Are In Order 

~chapter 23~

Angel nodded at Megan's acceptance to his presence, and folded his large silver wings behind him. Angel was tall, around 6 ft 1, with long sliver white hair. Sadly that was about all she could see of his face because for some reason he kept to the shadows making it almost impossible for her to see the rest of him.

There was something about the angel that struck a memory, or many memories if you counted dreams. "Your the guy from my dreams!" she said finally remembering with a grin.

Angel could only nod "I have watched over you from before you were born."

Megan laughed "you made guest appearances in my dreams?"

Angel blushed "I had to find a way to watch over you without you realizing I was there."

Angel's serious responce caused Megan to calm down and smiled "Why didn't you just show yourself to me? Why hide in the shadows?"

Angel looked his toes "I was afraid you would reject me."

"Reject you? Why would I do that? " Megan asked slightly confused.

Angel shrugged, which caused his wings to shrug with him.

"Don't you trust me Angel?'

Angel nodded in an almost childlike innocents "of course I do."

Megan couldn't help but smile as Angel stood before her making little circles in the ground with his toe. _He seems so nervous, I wonder why_ she thought to herself. "Didn't you get lonely just watching or are there other guardians that you hang out with?"

Angel looked up at her and for once met her eyes "I've always been alone, I don't know anything else."

Before she got the chance to answer she woke up to see Kail grinning at her. "Wake up already Shug, it's dinner time and you haven't eaten much in the last month." 

Megan raised an eyebrow at the weeks "what do you mean weeks Kail, haven't I only been here for at the longest a few days?"

Kail only shook his head sadly "you were on the table for almost 2 weeks before Gabe could get you off. Then you were sick for almost another full week, and it's been about 6 days since then. You've been here for a full month now Meg, it's no longer July, it's August."

"What!" was all she could say as Kail grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed.

Kail dragged her along one of the hallways towards the smell of food and voices that could only belong to Gabe and Mike.

Mike as sitting at a table eating what looked to be a wonderful stake with mashed potatoes and a salad. When Kail entered dragging a confused Megan behind him the Mike smiled and went back to eating. "Good to see you up Bon Ami." 

Megan stood looking around then smiled softly at Mike "morning Mike."

Mike nodded, finished his dinner, then stood "I hope you don't mind eating alone tonight Kail and myself have some stuff to get."

Megan looked at Kail who nodded.

"This won't happen often we promise" Kail said as he placed a plate in front of her "plus we won't be too long. Just stay away from the labs and everything should be ok." With that the two Turks left.

Being alone in a strange unknown place brought back Angel's works _I've always been alone. I don't know anything else._ I think I am beginning to understand what you mean Angel.

****

Author's notes. I am sorry that it has been so long since I last updated my story, school has been very demanding lately. As for my excurse for over the summer, well I wasn't home that much, a lot of vacations and excuses of I'll write it tomorrow. I am sorry and promise that I will update more often then I have been. I know where I am going with the next 5 chapters so it shouldn't be that long. Famous last words right? 


	24. Some Surprises Are in Order Chapter 24

Some Surprises Are in Order

~Chapter 24~

Megan sat alone in the kitchen thinking about Angel _I wonder why he kept to the shadows like that...could he be hiding something_ she thought to herself as she picked up her plate and put it in the sink to clean it. "I wonder how long the guys will be gone?" she said to the empty room. _I wonder if Gabe went with them? After all I didn't see him at dinner tonight._ Then a realization came to her, if the guys were gone then maybe she could find a way out of this place and home. _Home to what though, other then Dad and Lex my family is here. _" But I was still kidnapped, family or no family I want to go home." _But home doesn't have Kail does it_ a little voice in the back of her head told her. "Kail." she sighed as she left the room and went to explore and maybe find a way out.

The walls were a white sterile color, clean yet totally devoid of feeling, as impersonal as a hospital and yet old. There were visible signs of age around, a crack here in the wall, a pealing of white paint there, all in all this place looked as if it should have been abandoned. After all it might just have been. Megan walked down a long hallway of the same thing, white walls, not doors that she could see. It would help if there was more light around, but there was only one light at the far end of the hall. "I guess the guys..." she stopped since her words echoed down the hall, mustn't let anyone know she was there. _Who going to hear me anyway, Hojo? _ she shivered at her thoughts. Hojo was defiantly not a nice guy, better to stay away from him at all costs. 

As she turned to corner Megan found herself right next to the open double doors to the Labs, from which the voice of Hojo could be heard. "Damn it I don't know what went wrong with the last batch!" Hojo yelled.

__

Who is he talking to, himself? Megan thought and smiled, she could see the Hojo talking to himself, after all he was suppose to have gone insane. _But then Dad said he killed Hojo so I don't know what to expect from him. _Deciding to find out if there was in fact someone that he was talking to Megan decided to poke her head around the corner of the door and look inside. 

The inside of the labs turned out to look just like a laboratory would look like, with it's tubes and chemicals and lab stuff. In the far corner stood t very large glass tubes like the ones that once stood in the library in the ShinRa Mansion. To the left of her stood a large metal table covered in test tubes, and beakers, and chemicals. What Megan was not expecting to find though was the fact that Hojo wasn't alone like she thought. On the table she herself had woken up on was a body, strapped down and awake. But this wasn't just any body, it was Gabe. And he wasn't very happy. He was strapped down dressed in only the pants to his Turk suit, which would mean that he had to be freezing yet wasn't showing it at all. 

"Will you hurry it up already!" Gabe demanded in a deep cultured British accent, mush like the one he had used while pretending to be Angel. 

"I'm hurrying already." Hojo said as he mixed some kind of glowing green mixture in a beaker.

Gabe sighed "well hurry faster" he said as he waited.

Megan's eyes were almost bugging out of her head as she watched Hojo fill a needle with the glowing green stuff and put it in Gabe's arm. _What in the world is going on here? Why is Gabe allowing Hojo to do that? _ she wondered as she watched Hojo inject Gabe. 

Hojo removed the needle and cocked her head "well" he asked as if expecting it to do something.

Gabe closed his eyes as if expecting some great pain then opened them "nothing."

"Damn it" Hojo yelled as he went back to mixing at his table again.

Gabe sighed and went back to staring at the water spot on the roof.

Megan stood and watched Hojo for several hours all the while wondering what he was looking for in Gabe's expression. 

As Megan watched Hojo inject yet another needle Gabe turned his head and looks right at her, thought something was clearly wrong, instead of his comforting blue eyes, the eyes that met hers were purple and had the pupils of a cat. When Gabe saw her she smiled in an almost evil way, then gave a small evil laugh. 

She jumped back at seeing those eyes, those teeth, that grin he was a Cheshire cat gone insane; his advice had turn from help, to hate.

"Don't just stand there, Megan," he spat her name, causing Hojo to turn around abruptly. "This should be a familiar scene to you, right Hojo?"

"Megan, go now. I thought the boys took care of you," Hojo said warning her and actually using her full name. The whole time, he kept an eye on the deranged man on the table.

She didn't know what to do. The roles had reversed; Hojo wanted to help her and Gabe wanted to hurt her? No, that can't be right 

She stepped in. "Gabe, are you ok?"

"Just fine," he said looking back up at the wall; his body flinched at its own answer. She ventured in more as Hojo watched wide-eyed and gaping. She continued over to the side of the table, Hojo suddenly mixed something together; the vile became a glowing, translucent blue. 

She walked over to Gabe, and looked down at him. "What's going on?"

He suddenly shot his eyes open and ripped the shackles off the table, grabbing her neck and landing on top of her on the floor. "This, my dear."

"MICHAEL!" Hojo yelled as he ran over to rip Gabe off the helpless girl. But Gabe wouldn't be moved. His eyes were flaring a purple pain as he squeezed her neck. He'd lost his mind! She couldn't breath or move under his immense weight; he had her pinned perfectly. 

Hojo reached Gabe's arm, but all Gabe had to do was throw it back, and Hojo hit the other side of the labs. 

Mike and Kail came running in. "Shit," Mike yelled. "Kid, get 'em. Hojo! Where is it?!"

Shaking the dizziness out of his head, Hojo responded. "On the floor, blue",

just like Megan's face.

Kail ran over and literally ripped Gabe off of Megan; the two fell back on the ground, and Gabe wouldn't allow it. He threw a few punches at Kail; kidney, face, stomach and Kail took them, but then flipped Gabe off with his legs, pinned him in the same position he'd had Megan, and held his shoulders. 

"Let me UP!" Gabe screamed and squirmed.

"Mike, hurry it up, I can't old him that mu-AH!" Gabe had extended his glassy nail out to about four inches and jammed it into Kail's wrist; Kail returned the favor by head butting him. 

"Got it," Mike ran over and slid on the floor up to Gabe. He grabbed Gabe's cheek, harshly turned it and slammed the needle into his jugular vein; Gabe screamed.

Megan lay on the ground coughing and sputtering as much needed air rushed into her lungs. The world spun as she wondered why Gabe would attack her, but all she could think was how much her lungs burned as she tried to relearn how to breath. In the end it didn't matter, as she gave over her consciousness to the black abyss. The last thing that entered her mind is _what's going on here?_

**Authors Notes - Hi! As I promised in the last chapter I will be trying to update more often and to prove it I have written this chapter for you. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story. I LOVE YOU ALL! I want to give a special thanks to Crytalis Blade for the help. **


	25. Some Surprises Are in Order Chapter 25

Some Surprises Are in Order

~Chapter 25~

Megan woke with feeling of disorientation, the damn room seemed to be spinning. The last thing she remembered was Gabe trying to strangle her. _Why would he do that_ she wondered. "What is going on here?"

"Good to see you awake there Bon Ami. You've been out of it for a while." Mike said while leaning in the doorway. 

Megan looked over and smiled "how long?"

Mike cocked his head in thought "uhm a few hours."

Megan looked down at her blanket and sighed "why would Gabe try to kill me?'

Mike sighed and walked over to the scared girl and sat down next to her " Gabe's not himself lately. He's going through so much." He said as he gently stroked her hair.

Megan looked up at Mike and hugged his arm "what do you mean?"

Mike rested his cheek on the top of Megan's head, he seemed so sad that Megan wondered what the matter was. 

"He's dying Meg." 

"What?" Megan said as she clenched onto Mike's shirt sleeve in shock and fear. "What do you mean he's dying! Gabe can't die! He's indestructible!"

Mike snickered into her hair "you make him sound like a hero."

Megan looked down at the blankets clasped tightly in her hands "he is to me" she whispered.

Mike sat up and smiled, then moved her bangs from her face as he tapped the tip of her nose "I know that, so does he. But the matter of the fact is, that even heroes die...even Gabe."

Megan looked up at Mike with tears "is there anything I can do to help him...anything at all."

Mike stood and looked down at the ground with an almost lost look on his face. "He's dying...and there is nothing any of us can to help."

Megan was at an emotional standstill "What is the matter with him?'

Mike sighed and kissed her forehead in hopes to comfort her a little "It' s not my tale to tell Bon Ami." 

Megan sighed, she was scared, so many questions flew through her head, yet Mike had clearly said that he would not answer any of them at this time. 

To lighten the mood Mike looked at her neck "so how are you feeling, neck wise?"

Megan gently touched her neck and flinched "bruising."

Mike smiled, brushed her silver white hair away from her neck, looked at it and gently kissed it better "there now, all better."

Megan rolled her eyes as she tried not to flinch. That little contact had hurt a great deal. How large of a bruise did she have? "Ow."

Mike smiled and shook his head "Why don't you get some more sleep. You look like you could use it, plus you'll heal faster if you body doesn't have to worry about everything else. At least that is what Gabe always tells us."

Megan shook her head, too many thoughts were swirling around in there for her to sleep. Thoughts of Gabe attacking her came to mind. Gabe launching off of the table at her, his purple cat like eyes. _Wait a minute_ she thought..._purple cat like eyes_...now where had she seen eyes like that before she wondered. Memories of her dual with Angel, uhm I mean Gabe came to mind. _Didn't Gabe flash purple eyes at me prior to the dual?_ _But where they catlike? _ She tried to remember, but the more she tried to remember the less she was able to. Gabe had looked down for a second, of that she was sure, and when he looked back up at her his eyes dilated out to a purple color, it had scared her badly then, but now that she knew what could happen with those eyes it made her even more scared. 

As she thought more into what happened in the labs she remembered that Kail had been injured trying to help her, but Mike hadn't brought him up, was he ok. What had happened after she passed out? 

Mike sat next to the unconscious form of Kail checking to see if his wrist was healing correctly. During the fight, Gabe had stabbed his wrist with his fingernail. Mike hadn't even known that he could do that, just another thing to add to the list of warnings. When it came to Gabe being in a mood like this it was best to run for cover. 

Mike walked into the room he and the guys shared, to find Kail just waking up and looking fine. "Glad to see you alive there Kid, don't scare me like that again."

Kail yawned and rubbed his eyes "same here...is she ok?"

Mike nodded and sat down next to him "yeah she's fine, tired and sore but she'll live."

Kail sat up and tried to look around the corner into her room "could I see her?"

Mike nodded and stood "I'll go and tell her you stay here, or get dressed."

Kail nodded and got out of bed.

Mike shook his head and reentered Megan's room closing the door behind him to give Kail some privacy.

Megan was once again asleep, a troubled sleep, full of thrashing and whimpering. Mike sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms "shhhh" he said as he stroked her hair calming her. "It's ok Bon Ami I'm here."

Megan calmed in his arms and snuggled her cheek into his chest.

Mike smiled down at her and remembered when she was little and would fall asleep in his arms. How he missed those days where nothing was wrong and he didn't have to worry about the ones he loved. 

Megan woke feeling someone hold her, she felt warm and safe, and most of all loved. She looked up to see Mike, and rather then say anything she just snuggled her cheek against his chest.

Mike looked down to see her awake again, and couldn't help but once again be reminded of when she was little. "I see you are awake again sleepy head."

Megan yawned and nodded "I remember when I was younger waking up like this. Heehehee. It's been awhile since you last watched over me Uncle Mike."

"Yeah" he laughed "I remember how you used to hide and then would tackle me from behind when I wasn't looking."

Megan smirked "you knew I was there, that's why you always caught me." she said jokingly.

Mike smirked again "yeah but at the time you didn't know that."

Megan whacked his arm "thanks."

With mock hurt expression Mike looked down at her "what? You didn't know and it made me look like a great uncle." He laughed "plus it was fun."

Megan smiled and hugged him "yeah, it was wasn't it."

Mike nodded and kissed her forehead. "Yeah it was. Oh before I forget Kail is awake and asked for you."

Megan nodded and yawned once again, closed her eyes and to rest some more.. 

Mike looked down at her and feared that she was more hurt that he had once thought. _If she can't stay awake then...._ he thought 

Megan opened an eye as if reading his mind and interrupted "I'm not asleep just comfy."

Mike laughed "slug."

Megan grinned "and damn proud of it too!"

Mike was about to reply when Kail did in his place "you've always been a slug, able to fall asleep every time you lay down." he said as he shook his head.

And Kail walked over and picked her up. The look in his eyes told Mike one thing, MINE!

Mike laughed and stood up and mouthed to Kail, "I know."

Megan looked up at Kail with a grin "how are you feeling?"

Kail smirked and kissed her nose "fine, don't worry."

"I'm glad...thank you for saving my life."

"Of course, I promise to always be there for you."

Megan's eyes filled with tears "thank you."

Mike cleared his throat "so who's up for going outside?"

Kail nodded and then raised and eyebrow as he looked down at Megan "uhm... are we allowed to do that?"

Mike paused and shrugged "I don't know, nor do I care. This place smells musty and of Hojo."

Kail laughed as Megan looked almost timidly at them "your not joking are you?"

Both Mike and Kail looked at her and nodded "of course not."

Megan smiled.

Kail put her down for a second and took off his sweatshirt "here, it's nippy outside, don't want you to get sick." 

Megan took the sweatshirt and put it on "thank you."

Kail nodded and went back into his room to get another one and put it on.

Mike grabbed his jacket.

Megan was thrilled and practically dragged the guys out of her room then paused "uhm... I don't know the way out."

The guys laughed and nodded "this way."

Once outside Megan quickly looked around, only to see a cracked gray wall about 8 feet tall with a gap where a gate would have stood, and rubble. If she hadn't known better she would have said that this was Sector 7 of Midgar. _What better place to hid this?_ she thought as she continued to look around. 

Standing on top of one of the walls was Gabe, sword in hand and shirtless. He seemed to be working out, stretching muscles that haven't been stretched for a while. He stood balanced on one foot with his sword in his right hand, ready to lunge at some invisible enemy, he was one with the sword. 

At seeing Gabe Megan quickly latched onto Kail's hand and hid behind Mike. She felt safe with the two of them there. Yet something nagged at her, the reason for Gabe's actions, what were they? 

Gabe did not miss the fear held within the young girl, nor the fact that both Kail and Mike were just slightly pissed at him. Knowing that it would be best if he didn't disturb them he jumped off of the wall and grabbed his shirt off of a slab of broken rock and started to walk off into the rubble. 

Fear broke through Megan as she watched him leave. Something told her that she wouldn't be hurt, that and Gabe was hurt by her hiding. Fearing that if he left he would never return again Megan rushed out from behind Mike and ran after Gabe, hugging him from behind. "I'm so sorry Gabe, please don't be mad at me!" she wailed into his back.

Gabe turned shocked, he had not expected her to want anything to do with him. "Why would I be angry with you Little One?"

Megan wailed louder as she hugged him "I don't know."

Gabe was touched to say the least that she didn't seem to be scared of him anymore, but sad to see that she blamed herself. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Megan looked up at him "really?"

"Yes really" he said as he smoothed back her bangs from her eyes.

Megan just smiled.

Gabe leaned down and gently kissed her forehead "no one will hurt you, I promise." _Other then me.... _he thought sadly.

Megan smiled even more and rested her cheek against his chest. Her fears and confusion finally catching up with her and taking their toll on her mind and body. As she rested against Gabe she fell asleep.

Gabe just looked down at the sleeping girl and picked her up and walked back towards the guys, thought not saying a word as he brushed past them and into the building. Once inside he headed to Megan's room and placed her gently in bed and tucked her in. "Sleep well my Little One."


	26. Some Surprises Are in Order Chapter 26

Some Surprises Are in Order

~Chapter 26~

Megan sat out on the wall which surrounded the compound finding relish in this simple act. How odd that such a simple privilege as sitting in the sun outside seemed like Heaven. How could she not have realized how lucky she had been, how much of her life that she had overlooked and never been thankful for. How much of her life had she taken for granted, her father and the love, her freedom, hell even school. What she would give to have that life back, but how thankful to know that part of her family was still at her side. Gabe, Mike, and Kail, thank God that she still had them. As long as they were at her side nothing could be that bad. Megan sighed and looked out again amongst the rubble to see a shadow approaching. The closer the shadow got the more it seemed familiar until she realized just who it was. Lex! How the _hell_ had she found her? 

"Lex" she yelled waving her hand.

Lex's head jerked up hearing the voice and started to run towards her "where the _hell_ have you been? Vinnie and us have been trying to find you for hours."

Megan grinned and jumped off the wall and ran over, but then stopped at the mention of a few hours. "What do you mean hours?" It was impossible for them to only just noticed her missing after she had been gone for almost 4 months. 

Lex whacked her up the head and glared "what do you think you were doing, wandering off into the middle of Midgar without giving us warning. Fuck! Even Gabe as sent out the Turks to find you."

Megan only raised an eyebrow "Uhm...Lex I don't mean to be mean, but Gabe knows I'm here. Hell, he brought me here."

Lex put her hands on her hips and landed back on her left leg having the right one relaxed and a little in front of her. "What do you mean 'Gabe knows where you are?' He's freaking out about you being gone, worries that something had happened to you!!"

Megan shook her head "I'm not lying."

Lex shook her head "whatever."

Megan glared and thought that something seemed wrong with all of this. "Uhm Lex how long have I been gone?"

Lex sighed and looked at her "About 4 hours...why?"

"That's impossible, I've been gone for almost 4 months!" 

Lex cocked and eyebrow up "no... dumbass... you haven't. Are you ok?"

Megan glared quickly becoming pissed off "I know how long I have been gone Lex, after all it's not everyday that you get kidnapped by your Godfather."

Lex held up a hand "wait ...wait....wait your telling me that you think that Gabe kidnapped you?"

Megan only nodded.

Lex put a hand of Megan's forehead, "dude... your running a fever, are you ok?"

Megan jerked back, "yes I am fine!"

Lex shook her head, "that's it! I'm calling Vinnie to tell him that your ok, but seem to be feverish."

Megan glared at the fact that Lex thought she was sick, "I am fine...call Gabe and have him come here." She wanted to see where Gabe came from, after all she knew that Gabe was inside the compound asleep at the moment. 

Lex raised an eyebrow and did as ask "Yeah Gabe I found her, she's in Sector Seven and she seems to think that you kidnapped her...yeah I know....yeah she seems to be running a fever...yeah I'll watch her until you get here...ok see ya in a minute." Lex closed her PHS and put it away. "There... I called Gabe, he should be here in a few minutes."  


Megan nodded and looked back towards the compound. But since she was looking towards the compound she didn't hear Gabe approach from outside sector seven "Megan! Your ok" he said as he hugged her. "You had us so worried Vinnie was losing it!"

Megan backed up something; was really very off now. "What's going on?"

Gabe looked at Lex who nodded at him, "what do you mean Megan?"

Megan was really getting flustered, "what do you mean what, you kidnapped me for God sake and you act as if nothing happened. This isn't funny, don't play dumb."

Gabe started to worry, "your right Meg this isn't funny. And what do you mean I kidnapped you?"

Megan sighed again and looking at the ground, "you kidnapped me for Hojo."

Gabe's eyes became huge, "uhm...Hojo's dead Meg, your father killed him."

Megan shook her head, "he is alive, Gabe; you work for him."

Gabe walked towards her and put him hand on her head on her head, "Lex's right there Meg, you have a really bad fever. Let's get you home and in bed."

Megan didn't like what was going on, "no! I am not fucking sick or insane! You did kidnap me and they you tried to kill me."

Gabe was once again surprised, "what do you mean I tried to kill you? I would never hurt you, your my niece."

Megan nodded, "I know I'm your niece but you tried to strangle me to death, I'm not mad, I know it wasn't your fault. But that doesn't mean that it didn't happen."

Gabe looked at Lex with a worried glance, "Meg I didn't try to kill your, nor did I kidnap you, now please come with us you need rest."

"DAMMIT! I fucking know what happened," she said close to tears.

"Shhh" Gabe said as he reached out to stroke her hair.

Megan once again stepped back. "Don't!"

Gabe stopped worried "if you say so."

Lex took a step towards her sister, "Meg come on please, lets go home. I'll make you some mashed potatoes." 

Megan shook her head, "sorry Lex but no. Not until you guys believe me."

Gabe and Lex looked at Megan like she had grown a second head, Megan never ever turned down mashed potatoes. "You don't want mashed potatoes? What about if we have Kail cook them, then would you come with us?"

Megan only shook her head.

Lex cocked her head to the side _oh God if she's turning down mashed potatoes then she has to be dying _she thought.

Megan stood trying to put her finger on what was going on, they seem odd, but am I just losing my mind. _Angel what's going on? _she asked Angel mentally hoping he might be able to shine some light on what was going on. Sadly she received no answer. _Angel...Angel...can you hear me?_

Gabe noticed her nervousness, "what's wrong?"

"Angel won't answer me."

Both Gabe and Lex blinked in surprise, "who's Angel?"

Megan raised an eyebrow, "the guy in my head, has always been there. I told you about him Lex, he's the one who is always in my dreams."

Now both Lex and Gabe were really starting to get worried, "uhm no you didn't Meg."

Megan's head snapped up and looked at the two of them, " yes I did. What is going on with the two of you. First Gabe says he didn't kidnap me and now you say that I never told you about Angel, Lex. Something isn't right here."

Lex nodded, "yes something isn't right, Meg your not making any sense." Gabe nodded.

"This isn't right." she said as she backed away from them. "This shouldn't be happening. Gabe seems too normal, nothing like his quite self, and you Lex seem way too perky."

Gabe raised an eyebrow, "when am I _not_ normal Little One?"

"Since your family was murdered."

Gabe glared, "that's just sick Megan even from you."

Megan looked at Gabe, "what do you mean?"

"My family hasn't been murdered. They're fine."

Megan shook her head, "they were murdered a few years ago I know that for a fact."

Gabe got up in her face, "my family is very alive Megan" he spit out.

Megan backed up, "I'm not insane, not like my brother."

"Your starting to sound like you are Megan" Lex said.

Gabe grabbed her arm before she could run off, "you aren't going anywhere Megan." 

Megan's eyes got huge as she whimpered, "Angel help me please" she was really scared. 

"That's it" a cultured accented voice said as Midgar dissolved. 

Megan looked around not quite understanding what was going on. She was in the mist field, so did that mean that she was asleep? 

As she looked around Megan noticed that Gabe was gone, yet, Lex wasn't. In fact Lex was the owner of the voice. "I would have expected you to want to go home." she said.

Megan took a step forward, "Lex?"

Lex shook her head and smiled, "not... _quite_."

"Then who?"

Lex smirked as she too started to dissolve only to be replaced with a beautiful women with blue skin tone and long white sliver hair. "I, my dear, am Jenova."

Megan jumped back suddenly very afraid, "J-J-Jenova" she stammered out in fear. 

Jenova smiled, "yes" she said in a very kind voice.

Thought Jenova seemed very kind Megan didn't trust her at all. "As in the Jenova that drove-my-brother-insane-and-was-killed-by-my-father, Jenova?"

Jenova nodded, "the one and... _only_."

Megan backed up even more and stuttered out one word, "A-an-n-ngel."

Jenova shook her head, "he can't come to you right now, please leave a message...heh, and he'll get back to you..."

"Why?"

"Because _I_ won't let him."

Megan backed up even more as she tried not to shake.

Jenova sighed. " I came to you in peace and you treat me like some kind of monster." 

Megan just continued to back up not answering.

Jenova sighed again, starting straight into the girl's fearful doe eyes. "Angelo! Come and take her from my sight. I tire of this."

With that Angel flew out of no where and grabbed Megan wrapping his wings protectively around her. "Go away... Jenova."

Jenova just laughed ,"as you wish, my little Angelo." she said as she walked towards them. "And I shall be seeing you again My Dear" she said as she stroked the top of Megan's head. 

Angel backed up and glared "don't!" 

Jenova just laughed as she vanished "until next time." With that said she was gone.

Megan shook in Angel's wings scared of the fact that just like her brother Jenova was in her mind. " I don't want to go insane."

Angel picked her up and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Little One she won't hurt her. Because I won't let her."

Megan looked up at Angel "what did you call me?"

Angel blinked and for a split second Megan could almost see his face which he quickly hid once again in the shadows of his hair. "Little One...Gabe calls you it...you don't mind if I call you it too do you?" he seemed almost sad to have to ask.

Megan quickly shook her head "I don't mind."

Angel smiled. "you should most likely wake up now. Don't worry thought, I won't let her hurt you...ever."

Megan smiled and nodded as she woke up to find herself in Gabe's arms. 

Gabe was sound asleep holding her; she must have at one point in the night screamed out for him. Gabe must have somehow known that she was awake or wasn't asleep like she had thought because the next thing she knew he was smiling down at her. "I'm glad to see that your finally awake."

Megan nodded. 

"You gave us quite a scare. But don't worry we won't let her hurt you." he said as he kissed her nose.

Megan was surprised how did Gabe know that she had finally met Jenova. "What do you mean?"

"Your not the only project around here, Shug" Kail said from the door leading into the guys room. 

Megan teared up. "Your Hojo's... 'pets'... as well."

Both Gabe and Kail laughed "well not... _pets_ but in a way, yes." Gabe said.

"I'm no one's pet Shug; well maybe yours, but no one else's." Kail said with a huge wolfish smirk trying to lighten the gray mood.

Gabe only rolled his eyes.

Megan blushed. 

And everything... _for the moment_... was fine. 


	27. Some Surprises Are in Order Chapter 27

Some Surprises Are in Order

~Chapter 27~

A dark depressive atmosphere seemed to have fallen upon the apartment belonging to Alexis Midnight, and at the moment only held one of it's two occupants were home. Vincent Valentine slowly walked into the kitchen and stumbled towards the coffee pot. Vincent looked like hell, in total black, hair un-brushed, huge bag under his blood shot eyes. Vincent didn't move when he coffeemaker buzzed stating that it was finished, nor did react when the front door opened and Lex entered. 

Lex stumbled into her apartment with two bags of food. When she entered the kitchen to put the food away she noticed Vincent still completely unaware of what was going on around him and knew at once what was on his mind. "It's gonna be ok Vinnie. We'll find her, don't worry..." she sighed when Vincent didn't look at her. 

"Where could she be Lex?" he said finally turning and looking at her through his tired eyes.

"I don't know" Lex said as she started to put the food away. "But something about all of this doesn't seem right to me...something is off."

Vincent nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I know what you mean, but what?"

Lex leaned against the counter and rubbed her eyes. " I don't know. First Mike is gone, on some mission, only we can't get a hold of him. Then Kail, sent to find Mike, only he hasn't returned yet, nor can we get a hold of him either. Then Gabe vanishes...again. But that's normal. I just don't know about this Vinnie...if I didn't know better I would say that they are the reason Meg's missing." she said as she poured herself some coffee and took a sip.

Vinnie nodded and walked out onto the balcony connected to the living room. As he looked out over the city he couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse. His little girl was out there, somewhere. She could be hurt or dying, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Not until he found her at least. And when he did find her, who ever had taken her was going to die, slowly and very very painfully. Vincent's claw tightened on the balcony railing causing the steel to groan and bend inwards. _No one messes with the Valentine family...no one..._he thought as he looked outwards. 

Lex stopped in mid sip and looked down at the rail "Watch it Vinnie, you're busten the steel rail."

Vincent looked down and sighed, "sorry Lex" he said as he went inside for some coffee.

Lex shook her head and looked back out over the city, after several seconds her eyes rested upon the rubble of Sector Seven. _No...there's no way...but ...who would think of looking the sector for her....SHIT!!! _"Vinnie!!!!! I know where she is!"

Vincent ran back out and grabbed Lex's shoulders, "Where!"

Lex pointed towards the broken sector, "Sector Seven."

Vincent looked towards the sector and narrowed his eyes "who ever took her knows what they are doing, if they are in fact there."

Lex nodded "We've checked almost the entire world for the guys. Kat doesn't know where Gabe or Kail are. And she should know at least where Kail is. After all she's his mom. "

Vincent nodded "Kitty was one hell of a Turk..." he said with a small smile "the first female Turk. Put a steak knife in my leg to get me to all her job too."

Lex smirked. "Hell Vinnie, we've checked Icicle Inn for Gabe, Ivy doesn't know where Mike is... all facts point towards them being responsible."

Vincent just nodded. _I'm coming to get you Meg. _

After arming themselves, Vinnie with Death Penalty and a lot of back up guns, and Lex with her guns and gloves, they headed off to Sector Seven. 

Sector Seven still hadn't been cleaned out of the rubble. Broken bits of buildings and lives, still lined the once prominent sector. Everywhere you looked you would see a dark reminder of the tragic past, of ShinRa, and Sephiroth and everything else that happened during that time. All that reminded of the sector was the large wall which separated it from the little playground, but even that was chipped and cracked, but still standing. A silent guardian over the lost souls of Sector Seven. 

After entering the sector Vincent took the lead hoping to cut off any attack which might be coming their way. Vincent turned to warn Lex of what Gabe was capable of. After all he had been the one to train Gabe as a Turk. As he was about to voice a warning he remembered that Lex had worked for Gabe so of course she would know some of what he could do. 

As they walked through the remains of the sector Vincent couldn't help but remember back to when he created the Elite Turk task force. He had found Gabe at the age of 16, and had lied to President ShinRa about Gabe's real age. Since one of the requirements being that you must be at least 18 to join the Turks. From that point on Gabe had been one of the best Turks that Vincent had ever seen, quick, smart, and incredible for lack of better words. If Gabe knew they were coming then they were in a lot of trouble.

After a few minuets of looking, and finding nothing both Vincent and Lex were beginning to wonder if they were incorrect about all of this. They could find nothing that hinted to anyone being within the remains of this place, at least no one alive. As Vincent was about to voice that they were wrong the sound of someone clapping echoed through the sector. 

"Well..well...well what do we have here. Two little children who seemed to have lost their way?" Voiced someone in the shadows.

Lex and Vinnie looked towards the voice both knowing who it was. 

Gabe smirked as he walked out and into the open, "your late. I was expecting you to have realized this a few months ago." he said as he smirked at the two. "I take it Midnight was the one to figure it out?"

Vincent nodded.

"Well what should I do with you two?" Gabe flicked his hand out and his sword appeared in it out of no where and placed it tip first on the ground and leaned on it.

"Where is Megan!" Vincent yelled.

"Somewhere you will never find her." Gabe said as he stood to his full height.

The sound of rocks sliding off of stuff came from both the right and left of Vincent and Lex. Micheal and Kail stepped out from both sides, armed and ready to do whatever was needed. Gabe smirked at the two and cocked his head to the side "so what to do with you? I'm not about to let you walk out of here alive, that is for sure. But hmm," is suddenly no long where he was. Appears in front of them, eyes a bright purple and his pupils a slant like a cats. Suddenly throws Lex across the sector and into a wall " be a good girl and stay there" he laughed.

Lex hit the wall with a sickening crunch and lay still. 

"Micheal, Kail watch her for me. Vincent and I are going to play a little game." He laughed as Micheal and Kail walked over and checked on Lex.

With that said Gabriel jumped back and smirked "if you want her back Vincent then you have to go through me."

Vincent glared and with a snarl attacked Gabe thinking he knew everything he needed to know. unfortunately wherever Vinnie thought Gabe would be it turned out to be wrong. Gabriel would either be to the left or right of where Vinnie thought, _it's as if he's reading my mind and using that against me. _

Gabe just smirked and for once in several minuets attacked faster then Vincent could blink. With a series of stabs, slashes, and swings he reduced the once strong Vincent to a mass of flesh on the ground. Harmed and bleeding badly yet alive. The once strong and unbeatable Vincent Valentine had fallen to the one man in the world who stood a chance._ "_Oh don't tell me that the might Vincent Valentine is feeling his age" fakes a gasp "oh what is the world coming to?" 

Walks up and stands over Vincent "you don't deserve her...nor will you ever see her again " raises his sword above his head ready to strike the final blow when a flash of sliver dives into him and they both go flying to the side.

Megan lay atop Gabe clutching onto his arms preventing the blow to befall her father. "Don't please!" she pleaded to him.

Gabe knocked her to the side and stood only to find her once again in his way. "Move!" he growled.

She only shook her head.

"I said move!" his voice sounded as if he snarled out those words.

"I won't let you kill him...he's my father." Megan said as she shook slightly not quite understanding Gabe's anger.

"Fine" Gabe said as he glared and backed off.

Megan smiled and ran over to her father and hugged him thinking that Gabe had just told her it was over. "Dad!"

Vincent was unconscious. 

Kail walked over to her and knew what was going to happen "please Shug come on lets go back in."

Megan shook her head, she didn't want to return there.

Gabe glared at Vincent and walked over to Kail's side. In his hands was a gun "come along Megan it is time to leave."

Megan just shook her head again and tried to wake her father. 

The sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back brought her attention back to Gabe. Who held a squirming Kail locked by the neck with a gun resting against his temple. An insane look flashed through Gabe's normally loving eyes. "Do it now or your treasured Kiwi dies." To prove his point he rested his finger on the trigger. 

Kail's eyes were wild as he looked between Gabriel and Megan, unsure of what the future would hold. All he knew was that his future rested in the decision of the one person in the world who held his soul... Megan.

****

Author's notes - I'm sorry about how long this took me to get out. I've had a bad case of writers block, it seemed no matter how hard I tried this chapter just wouldn't be written the way I wanted it to be. Anyway thank you for reading, and to those who have reviewed. You guys make me so happy. Please you know the drill, if you read please take the few seconds it takes and review. Thank you.


	28. Some Surprises Are in Order Chapter 28

Some Surprises Are in Order

~Chapter 28~

Damn that's cold…he thought as the gun barrel was pressed solidly to his head. Kail took deep breaths; the sweat trickling down his face. He could feel the tension in Gabe's skin on the trigger. _If you're gonna do it, squeeze, not pull…_he mused to himself. But for once in his life, musing wasn't going to get him out of this situation. He glanced over at Megan. 

"Your joking right?! How can you make me choose between my Father, and the man I-I…I…" she looked down and almost whispered the last part. "…the man I love…" She slowly raised her tear filled eyes to the stone of Gabriel's. He smiled, amused at her little comment.

"Very well! I guess I'll just hafta decide for you, my dear," Gabe mocked while his finger slowly started to squeeze the trigger.

Kail's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He struggled in Gabe's arm, grabbing his wrist, but Gabe was stone, never to waiver. _Oh my god…he's gonna do it. _Kail's eyes began to plead, but to no avail. _He's going to shoot...shit._

Megan's eyes reflected it all, her tears mirrors containing the scene. "NO!"

Gabe smirked at the girl. "Too… late…" he pulled the trigger.

It was awkward to Kail. The gunshot sounded the same as any other. Hell, he had that sound memorized. That was Gabe's pistol, used in emergency. Whenever he heard that noise, he came running to assist. 

But who would assist _him_ now? Didn't matter…all was numb. A wry smiled slipped across his lips as he fell…a near perfect hole between his bloody eyes…

Megan screamed as Gabe laughed, throwing Kail's limp body into her fragile arms. She couldn't believe what just happened… she didn't want to believe it… couldn't! Kail, her _Kiwi_, the love of her life--her soul mate-- was dead. There would be no return for him. She had forever lost him. It was that simple…and that tragic. Megan knelt there gently holding her love in her lap, crying as if her life had just ended, …and Gabe didn't care…With a malignant smirk, he walked over to the mourning girl and grabbed a hold of her shoulder and ripped her to her feet. He caressed her cheek, mockingly taking her tears…and started to drag her away without a single word.

For once Megan didn't fight, struggle, or voice a complaint to the rough and painful hold that was held upon her shoulder. All she cared about was gone… Kail the light of her life would no longer be there to comfort her. As she turned and cast one final look upon him she noticed her father, still alive, _but for how long? _She looked up at Gabe at these thoughts, surely after killing Kail so heartlessly; he wouldn't care at all for them. He would most likely later return for her father and sister. At those thoughts she gladly gave herself over to the darkness, which shock so often brings to tattered souls.

***

__

Well, I'm not dead…that's for fucking sure. Lex grunted, slowly feeling the pain slither up her spine. _How the hell am I alive after that? Gabe should have just…_ But she avoided the after thought. She sighed. _If I open my eyes, I acknowledge I'm conscious…if I don't…I lie here like a ninny._ She opened her eyes. She was on her back; looking up at the pristine white of her room in the TURK's Ward at the Midgar Hospital. _Of all the fucking places…_ she thought as she tried to sit up.

"You almost ruined everything, Midnight." 

Lex slowly drew her eyes over to the corner to find Mike leaning against the wall, "Well, excuse me, dear Mikey," she snapped with a glare. "You said you would get her out of there in a few weeks, it's almost been a _9 months_ and she's still not back."

Mike sighed and pushed off the wall to walk towards her, reading the pain in her eyes. "It's not that easy, Lex." He gently put his arms on her shoulders to help her sit up.

"Thanks," Lex said with a grunt. She put a hand on Mike's wrist. "What's not easy… you just get her out of there and bring her to us."

Mike let out a deep sigh with a sardonic grin "Hojo's got Gabe. And I won't just… up and leave the man who raised me in that hell."

Lex sighed and looked at her IV in the arm she held Michael with. She put her head against his arm as he laid his head on top of hers. "Babe…give me another week to try to talk to Gabe about this, he doesn't want her there anymore then you or Vinnie."

Lex raised a brow. "He sure didn't seem to mind when I saw him." Mike ran his left hand through his hair, which alerted Lex that something was wrong, 

"Come on, Mikey, somethin's bugging ya, your rubbing your head."

Mike looked down at her and gave a small laugh, "Well so I am."

"Don't change the subject, Micheal. What's going on...really?"

He didn't answer for moments. He let it drift in his head. _What's going on?_ Not even he knew. The facts were limited, and time was running out. That much he knew. But he couldn't help state the obvious: "Gabe hasn't been himself lately."

She rolled her eyes in amusement. "I know that, you know that, hell Vinnie knows, that after seeing him yesterday--"

"It been almost a week since then, Babe."

Lex stopped. Her mouth dropped slightly. "How…how long?"

"5 days."

"Well, mother of fucking Christ. I'll be damned!"

Mike nodded. "For that little comment too."

"Javier, please… tell me what' s really going on?"

He sighed. "She used my full name." He looked down into her glimmering, smiling eyes. He couldn't help but grin. "I wish I could tell you, and I mean really tell you, but I can't...hell I don't even understand what is really going on. Maybe when this is all over, but not now…because you need your rest."

"Mike…" she said glaring as he laid her down. He started to walk out.

"Silence! Je suis inquiété de vous, petit guerrier. Soyez sûr."

"My dear, Jevi…I'm a poor slums girl without culture…" She said grinning. He stopped and looked at her.

"Ri-ight." Her grin widened. "Rest. You're useless if you can't walk." He nodded his head to her. "Oh," he paused "Vinnie is in the next room, Gabe almost killed him. But he's alive, beaten, both mentally and physically... don't tell him what I'm up too. I don't want to get his hopes up, just incase it fails and all." 

Lex nodded, "A week Micheal."

He didn't answer…but kept walking.

"Mike," she gently called to him, propping herself up. He stopped, framed in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at her. "Thank you…"

He grinned gently and shut the door like so many times before.

~*~*~*~*~*

Megan slowly opened her eyes to find herself safely tucked into Gabe's bed, alive but shaky. _Was it all just a dream_ she thought as she looked over to Kail's bed. _No_! _It really happened _she though_. Gabe really shot Kail in the head... killing him._ As she remembered what had happened tears slipped once again into her eyes. "He's gone!" She said as she rolled over and cried into Gabe's pillow.

"Who's gone?"

"Kail" she said as she cried harder into the pillow.

"That's odd, I don't feel dead" the voice said laughing.

Megan's head snapped up as she quickly looked to her side, " Kail!" She she yelled as she quickly sat up and dove at him. "You're alive!"

Kail looked down and hugged her to himself," And why wouldn't I be alive Shug?"

Megan glared and shoved away, "How dare you!" She said in a rage.

Kail backed up surprised at his loves outburst, "Hey Shug, come on it's

me Kail," he said holding his hands up in defense.

"Right...I saw Gabe shoot him! I'm not that dense Jenova!"

Kail raised an eyebrow, "Meggie come on please believe me."

Megan looked him up and down, "Fine! Give me a reason to believe you."

Kail smirked, walked over and kissed her more deeply then he had ever kissed 

her before.

Megan's eyes widened _'I greatly hope this is Kail, I mean Jenova doesn't_

strike me as the type to kiss me like this.

Kail gently pulled back and smirked," There now, feel better?"

Megan blushed and smiled, "Unless Jenova changed her chosen preference of love I think I'm safe" she said as she jumped at him, "You're alive!" 

Kail smiled and hugged her, "Yes I'm alive...why wouldn't I be?"

Megan laughed but then frowned when she realized that he wasn't joking, "Gabe shot you in the head...how are you alive?"

"Uhm... Shug, hate to break it to you but Gabe didn't shoot me, I wouldn't be alive if that happened. And as you can see, I'm far from dead."

Megan shook her head, "But I saw..."

Kail never let her finish, "I don't know what sick dreams _she's_ sending you now but don't worry about it, they're not real."

Megan looked at him as she started to shake, "It was too real to be a dream!"

Kail smiled and hugged her, " Would you feel better if I were to promise you not to get shot again?"

Megan nodded.

Kail laughed and put his hand to his heart, " I give you my word of honor that I shall not be shot in the head."

Megan sighed and hugged him, "Thank you." With a smile Megan yawned and snuggled into Kail's arms and closed her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Very."

"Wouldn't it be easier to sleep laying down Shug?"

Megan nodded, "But then I won't be in your arms."

Kail laughed and laid down on the bed and pulled her atop his chest. "There, problem solved," he said as he stroked her hair, "Now get some sleep."

Megan nodded and quickly fell asleep.

_Mist...mist again...why mist? _She thought as she walked through the Mist Field hoping to stumble upon Angel. "Uhm hello out there ...Angel can you hear me!" She yelled hoping to catch his attention.

"I'm here." Angel said as he stepped partly out of the shadows.

Megan smiled, "Good morning Angel."

Angel smiled and nodded.

With a smile Megan walked over and hugged him, "I missed you."

Angel opened his mouth to reply but another spoke before him, "You seem rather perky for someone whose boyfriend was just shot in the head and lived."

Angel glared out into the mist and wrapped a wing protectively around his charge, "It wasn't your place to tell that Jenova!"

Jenova still in Lex's form, walked out of the mist and towards them, "But she had the right to know."

Angel glared and tightened his wing around Megan, "Leave now!"

But sadly the damage had been done, as Jenova had planned. Megan pushed away from Angel and carefully approached Jenova, "What do you mean shot in the head? That was just a dream."

Jenova smiled, "That is what they wanted you to think My Dear Child."

Megan glared, "That's impossible! Kail wouldn't be alive if that really happened."

Jenova nodded and looks at Angel, "That is what I'm trying to figure out...how in the world did that boy live."

Angel glared yet again, which seemed to be the theme of this night's entrainment, " I won't repeat myself Jenova, LEAVE!"

Jenova's smile only widened, "Oh! Have we hit a nerve with the angel?"

Angel glared even more and wrapped a wing around Megan and pulled her towards him. Jenova, clearly pleased that the damage that had been done smirked, "Very well Angelo hold onto your secrets and shelter the girl from the truth." Angel sighed and looked down at Megan, but Jenova kept talking, "My child when you tired of these lies everyone is feeding you come and I shall show you the truth of my words."

Megan looked up at Angel wondering about what secrets he hid, but Angel still glared at the Jenova. Megan gently reached up and moved some of Angel's hair causing him to look down at her, "Don't listen to her lies Little One, she only means to lead you down the path which your brother walked upon."

Megan looked up at Angel for a moment then back at Jenova, "So your telling me that you are not the reason for Kail surviving?"

Jenova shook her head, "As much as I would love to take credit for that it was not of my doing...I would have let the boy die."

Megan glared as did Angel.

Jenova looked between Megan and Angel and smiled, " Oh I see... that is what is really going on." Jenova smirked as she looked on the two of them. Angel held Megan protectively in his arms, "I should have guessed from the start, there's only one way he could have survived, and you my dear Angel are it." With that Jenova vanished laughing to herself. 

Megan looked up at Angel wondering what she meant, what she saw thought wasn't what she expected. Angel's eyes were set on the spot Jenova had stood, his face was set in anger, wings fluffed thought one was wrapped partly around her so to ward off dangers. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. It wasn't his holding her that caught her attention, it was the expression on his face, deep anger at Jenova's threat, a look she had often seen. Realization quickly filled her eyes, of who Angel really was, "Oh my God..."

__

Author Notes - Ok I own all of you an apology. I meant to get this out a good deal of time ago, but classes and time itself were against me. I am on my spring break now, so I plan to write my next chapter this week, I have nothing due that will take long so I will have some free time. Anyway I have some thanks to give. 

To Crystalis Blade - Thank you for the wonderful editing job you did, and for helping me with Midnight's personality. But then you are Midnight, heehee.

Also thank you to all my loyal reviewers. To you I give my fondest thanks, you make my day. I ask of you to please continue to send me such wonderful reviews. Thank you.

Also please visit the Official Site For Some Surprises Are in Order at www.surprises.homestead.com . At the site you can vote for your favorite character or find out background info on the characters. I will also have fanart on the site, once I scan it in. I am always excepting fanart.


	29. Some Surprises Are in Order Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Megan tossed and turned that night, lost in a sea of nightmares, each worse then the last. In them she relived Kail's odd and traumatic death, her father's brutal beating and the fears of what her sister Lex had encountered. Worse of all thought, were Jenova's words "When your tired of the lies you are given and want the truth come to me MY Child." Those words did more damage then she had hopped, yet through everything that happened, be it dream or real life her guardian angel protected her. Angel watched over and protected her from Jenova's evil words, no matter how much truth they seemed to carry. With a tired yawn Megan sat up in bed and looked at her clock. Four pm, she thought sadly, I haven't gotten any sleep at all.  
  
With a sigh she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to think, "Angel reminds me so much of Kail." She looked in the mirror as she spoke to herself. "I'm not just linking the two of them because I want them to be the same am I?" She gently leaned her head back against the wall behind her, as she thought back to her encounters with her guardian "No! This isn't wishful thinking. They not only look alike but they also act the same." She smiled at her decision and slowly made her way towards the guy's room.  
  
As silent as a mouse she crept into their bedroom and stood next to Kail's bed looking down upon him as he slept. It took almost all of her self control not to laugh at the sight he made, half in and half out of the bed, hanging off to the side like some stuffed animal carelessly forgotten in the night. It would have been cute, if he weren't stark nude, or almost nude, all that was covered was his crotch which lay hidden under a small scrap of sheet which somehow had had the dignity to hold it's place in her presence. Megan smiled as she remembered that Kail was a child he was one of those who rebelled against clothing. She had forgotten that he preferred to sleep in the nude. Megan stood staring at him trying to compare him to her guardian. Could she see Angel sleeping in the nude? The very question shook her to the core, NO she thought, but still, that was no reason for her to change her mind. It was the little things that made the two of them so similar, words, phrases, facial expressions. As she stood lost in her thoughts Kail grunted in his sleep and rolled over onto his chest causing the little bit of sheet to fully fall off, which resulted in his butt coming into complete view. Megan sighed and reached for Kail's sheet so that she could cover him, not that she didn't enjoy the view. As she reached for the sheet a hand landed upon her shoulder startling her greatly.  
  
"Having Fun?"  
  
Megan gasped and quickly turned around to face a slightly amused Gabe, "It's not what it looks like Gabe."  
  
Gabe raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Sure it isn't Little One."  
  
Megan blushed about five shades beyond red as Gabe stepped over to Kail's bed and tapped his head, "Time to rise and shine Kid, I have a few errands for you to run."  
  
Kail grunted, yawned and sat up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Ooookkk," he said as he yawned again and got out of bed naked.  
  
Megan blushed yet again and looked up at Gabe with huge puppy eyes, " Can I go with him?"  
  
Gabe looked at the pleading puppy eyes of his godchild and then at Kail, "Think you can handle her Kid?"  
  
Kail looked at Meg and then at Gabe, "It's Meg.of course I can handle her."  
  
Gabe looked from Megan to Kail and finally allowed his eyes to settle upon Megan, " I want her out of sight, got me?"  
  
Kail nodded, "Is that an order?"  
  
Gabe only gave Kail a Turk look, which in itself said much. Kail nodded, "Yes Sir."  
  
Megan noticed the look Gabe gave Kail, and after growing up with Vincent she knew the look only all too well, "I won't cause any problems.I promise."  
  
Gabe sighed and looked at her, "You'd better. Kid .I'm busy today. Do NOT disturb, got it?"  
  
Kail nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Mike?"  
  
Gabe looked behind himself down the hallway, "Labs."  
  
Kail only nodded. Gabe nodded back and patted Meg's head before leaving.  
  
Megan felt the tension in the air, knowing that something was going on. She couldn't help but wonder why she was being allowed out now, and not before. What's going on? Deciding to break the tension, she grinned up at Kail, "I promise I wont' cause any problems Kail.you know me."  
  
Kail sighed and nodded, "Yeah I know you Meg, just please don't' do anything today." He yawned, turned, and started to walk to the door she coughed softly to gain his attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uhm.Kail.you might want .clothes."  
  
Kail looked down and smiled "You don't seem to be mind." He looked up at her and smirked. She only blushed in response. He then walked over to the corner to where his laundry was sitting and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and put them on.  
  
Meg quickly ran into her room and changed into some clean clothes and quickly returned to the guy's room, where Kail was waiting for her. "So where are we heading anyway?"  
  
Kail turned and started down the hall but paused at her question and looked over his shoulder at her, "That's classified Ma'am." He then smirked and started to walk again, while doing his hair: translation: shakes head repeatedly:.  
  
Megan laughed and followed after him, "But isn't that redundant? After all I'll know when we get there won't I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why not tell me now?"  
  
"Saves time."  
  
"Maybe I can help." Meg said hopefully, after all she always wanted to be a Turk. After all she was the black sheep in the family, only one not to be a Turk at one time or another.  
  
"Nope" was the only reply she received for her hopes.  
  
Megan sighed as they stepped out of the compound and into the night air, "At least I get to get out of this place for a bit."  
  
Megan, who hadn't been out in the night air for a while was shocked to feel how crisp the night had become. She once again wondered at how long she had been inside of that place, locked deep underground, away from her family and loved ones. Only yesterday she had seen her father and sister fight to save her, only to be hurt in return. Yesterday the world had felt warm, not only the air, now it seemed dark and cold. Where they still alive she wondered as she followed after Kail's retreating shadow. She looked at how Kail's shoulders were set, and wondered why everyone seemed so tense.  
  
When they reached the gates to Sector 7 she noticed a car waiting for them, a sleek black sports car, one of the many belonging to the Turks. She slowly entered it, and suddenly feared where they were going, and what they were going to have to do. Why would Gabe allow me to go on a mission? What part am I going to play? She quickly sent a glance at Kail hoping to gain some insight as to what was going to happen, but his face was steeled, locked in a schooled blank expression that all Turks wear while working. After about a ten minuet drive Megan really started to get nervous, she knew that Gabe would never allow her to actually attend a real mission, at least not in the past, so why include her now?  
  
Completely lost in her thoughts, Megan didn't feel the car come to a halt until Kail tapped her shoulder, "Shug, we're here."  
  
Megan looked up from her lap and looked around, but to her surprise she saw the last place she was expecting, a Costco bulk like food store. As she raised a eyebrow and looked at him he smiled and laughed. Megan looked from the store to Kail and back at the store. "We're after food?"  
  
Kail only smiled as he got out of the car and closed his door, "Yep." Megan nodded and followed suit as they entered and got a cart.  
  
"Anything you want?"  
  
Megan thought for a moment still slightly stunned at their location and nodded.  
  
Kail looked over his shoulder at her as he made his way through the aisles grabbing food here and there, "What?"  
  
Megan looked around and then looked at Kail, "Dr Pepper."  
  
Kail laughed and nodded at her, "Go get some them."  
  
Megan nodded, and went in search of the soda. After finding it, she turned, expecting to have to search for Kail in the store, only to find him directly behind her. After putting the soda in the cart the two of them went in search of more food, anything really that looked good went in the cart, along with everything they needed. But this time the two of them had two entire carts filled with necessities and random snack foods. As they shopped, other late night shoppers commented on how cute a couple they made, which wasn't lost to Kail. He only smirked at the comments and put an arm around Meg's waist. The scariest thing was, they really did look like a couple shopping for home. Megan looked up and smiled leaning slightly against him as they walked. "Thanks for letting me come with you Kail."  
  
"Of course." He said as he kissed her cheek while reading something on the back of a container.  
  
Megan looked up at the kiss with a happy smile, "What was that for?"  
  
Kail put the container in the cart and grinned, "For being you."  
  
Megan blushed and looked at the ground, "Need me to find anything?"  
  
"Naw, we're doing alright."  
  
Megan looked quickly around at everything then up at Kail, "Can I grab anything that looks good?"  
  
Kail nodded, "Go for it."  
  
With a nod Megan took off in the search for food, while Kail leaded into the cart, looking a good deal like Gabe did at that age.  
  
Megan who has found some things slowly snuck up on him, hoping that he wasn't paying any attention to her. As she prepared to pounce she mentally hummed the Pink Panther Theme.  
  
"I know your there" he said without looking.  
  
Megan sighed thinking turk and put her stuff in the cart.  
  
As they continued on their 'mission' for food Megan began to wonder if his Turk skills were what saved his life when Gabe shot him, but when she couldn't come up with a logical reason for it she sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kail asked pausing.  
  
"Tell me Kail, how does one survive a bullet to the head?"  
  
"Hmmm?" He asked while grapping some apples.  
  
"How does someone survive a bullet to the head?"  
  
"Uhm, if they are shot wrong they could live."  
  
"What if the bullet was dead center between the eyes?"  
  
"Uhm, you CAN survive, but you would most likely be completely brain dead. Why?"  
  
Megan quickly looked at a pile of peaches pretending to be searching for some ripe ones. "No reason."  
  
Kail looked at her and sighed, "Is that why you wanted to go out.to grill me?"  
  
Megan put down a peach and looked at him with tears, "I'm just happy your still here.I thought I had lost you."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Megan nodded and wiped her eyes. Which caused Kail to jump up and down waving his arms, "I'm here. Hell you can even check my head. it was a dream."  
  
Megan shook her head, "Jenova said it wasn't and Angel didn't deny it."  
  
Kail looked at her, "Will you stop it.I'm not having this conversation in the fruit aisle." He said as he started to walk away.  
  
Megan quickly followed after him lost deeply in her thoughts, "Kail you wouldn't happen to have wings would you?"  
  
At her comment Kail tripped and almost landed on his face, "What?"  
  
Megan laughed not believing that she had actually just asked that. Kail however was worried, "Meg.what's gotten into you tonight?" Hojo hasn't changed your injections has he?"  
  
Megan looked down at her arm and gently rubbed it, "No."  
  
"Then why all the questions?"  
  
"No reason. I guess the injections are starting to get to me."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
Kail walked over and gently kissed her forehead, "I'll never leave you, so don't worry. Now come on we should have enough for feed our small army for a while."  
  
After checking out they returned to the car and loaded it then drove back towards the compound. The drive home was very quick which made Megan think her questions had caused Kail to be angry with her, "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Your not angry at me are you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.It's not you Meg, I'm just lost in my thoughts."  
  
Megan looked out the window towards the approaching Sector 7, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"It's about Gabe."  
  
Megan nodded as they parked the car and got out, "What's been up with Gabe lately anyway.he's been acting.odd. Is he ok?"  
  
Kail paused as he pulled some of the bags out of the car, "He's fine." At least the conversation shifted he thought.  
  
"What about the other day? He was acting almost crazy.he almost killed me and my father, and then." Finds she doesn't want to finish.  
  
When Mike came out to help unload everyone went silent and just concentrated on unpacking the car. As Mike passed her he paused and kissed her head, "You gotta go outside and I don't? Why isn't that fair.you're the kidnapped one."  
  
Megan found the mood lighter and laughed, while Kail just smiled. As he brushed past her ear to get, everything seemed to slow down for her. She paused long enough for her to notice that Kail looks a great deal like Angel. At Megan's gasp caused Kail to spin around. He was suddenly worried that she might have hurt herself somehow, "Are you alright?"  
  
Megan looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed that she had gasped and nodded, "Yeah I'm find just saw a spider."  
  
Kail nodded, she must have seen a spider or something.I hope "You ok Shug?" With a nod Kail entered the compound holding a few bags of food.  
  
Megan nodded sadly "Yeah I'm fine, just confused." She said to herself.  
  
Mike looked towards the compound and then back at her. "Me too."  
  
"Mike.was Kail shot in the head during the fight?"  
  
Mike shrugged, "I was unconscious remember. your sister packs quite a kick."  
  
Megan looked at Mike as tears slipped from her eyes, "I know it wasn't a dream. He was bleeding so much, there was nothing I could do..he was dying Mike" Her voice wavered towards the end, "Gabe shot him in the head.and he died in .in my arms."  
  
Mike was getting worried, he knew and feared that this might happen. and that it might have a serious effect on her. Being a doctor he realized the sighs of shock and put down the bags he was holding. Delayed reaction. realization must have finally kicked in he thought.  
  
"Mike.Kail was killed" she stated for the first time.  
  
Before Mike could answer a cold voice came from the shadows, "And what if he did?"  
  
Both Megan and Mike looked over into the shadows to see Gabe leaning against the wall watching them. "Why does it matter to you? "  
  
"I love him!"  
  
"You love him? HA! What do you know of love? Little girl."  
  
Mike slowly stepped between Megan and Gabe and glared. "Oh Micheal do stop trying to protect the girl, she has a right to know."  
  
"It does matter!" Megan said as she stepped out from behind Mike.  
  
"Oh and why does it?" Gabe asked mocking her.  
  
"How could you do that to him Gabe? He's your son." Megan said with a wavering voice.  
  
"He didn't listen to my orders."  
  
"You can't just go around killing everyone who doesn't listen to you! It's not right. " Her voice wavered even more as her fear grew. Something didn't seem right, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was out of place, other then Gabe's eyes. Her eyes reflecting her fear, like a deer in headlights.  
  
Purple flashed deep within Gabe's normally blue eyes, "Finish unloading the car" he commanded as he disappeared.  
  
Megan squeaked and fell to the ground in a dead faint. Mike had been waiting for that and gently caught her before she hit the ground. Thoughts about the food still sitting in the car he quickly took her to Kail.  
  
Kail was sitting on his bed, shirtless, staring at his hands. When Mike entered holding the unconscious Megan in his arms Kail wasn't surprised. Without looking up Kail bid Mike to put Meg next to him and to leave them alone. Mike did as asked and left. When Megan came to she found Kail searching the Gabe's closet looking at the books there, after rubbing her eyes she sat up, "What happened?"  
  
Without looking her way Kail responded, "You passed out in Mike's arms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kail paused in his search and shruged, "I don't know why.I wasn't there." Kail then turned and walked towards her pausing about a foot in front of her and looked at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Like your studying me.'  
  
"What I'm not allowed to be a guy?" He laughed and gave the nervous girl his famous grin. that usually made her melt, tonight it didn't.  
  
Megan shook her head, "It's not that.it's just you are reminding me of someone. That's all."  
  
With a sigh Kail looked at the ground and then quickly looked at the door as Mike entered and fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Kail's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, but instead of checking on the bleeding man he turned and dove at Megan, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. "RUN!!!" He quickly dragged the confused girl down the halls and into the last place she ever expected him to go.the labs.  
  
The usually neat and organized labs were a wreck, tables over turned, test tubes shattered, spilt contents ran together on the floor like a watercolor painting. The place looked like it had undergone a war. In the center, covered in his own blood lay Hojo, what remained of his tentacles lay next to him. "Hojo!" Kail yelled as he ran over to the fallen professor.  
  
"It's on the counter Kail.blue" Hojo said before passing out.  
  
Kail quickly ran over to the counter Hojo had pointed at and grabbed three syringes, one of which he handed to Megan. "Hang onto this Meg." After handing her the needle Kail then proceeded to drag her into the hall and towards the outside.  
  
"Oh children."  
  
Megan looked behind her to see Gabe, covered in blood, quickly coming after them. "Gabe?" Megan looked back at Kail, "What's going on with Gabe? Why are we running from him?"  
  
Without slowing Kail responded, "He's the one who beat the shit out of Mike and Hojo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's lost it again." He quickly kicked the door leading outside in and dragged Megan into the night. "We have to get outta here."  
  
Almost instantly behind them Gabe waltzed out into the night. "Hello kids."  
  
Kail quickly turned and threw Megan behind him, "Come on Gabe .please stop."  
  
Gabe only smirked in reply and slowly licked the blood off of his hands. "I think not.this is too much fun."  
  
Megan's eyes widened even more, and turned slightly green, "Oh my god.is that Mike's blood?'  
  
Gabe smirked, "Yes dear," he said as he lunged at Kail.  
  
Kail some how managed to dodge the attack and quickly pulled out his daggers and proceeded to attack Gabe, who in turn played a game of cat and mouse with him. Lunge, parry, thrust, seemed to be the theme of this fight. Kail tried to drive his blades home for the kill while Gabe only toyed with him. After several minuets of attacks Kail found himself thrown into the wall-separating sector seven from the other sectors. Upon his impact Megan screamed and rushed to his side, "Kail are you ok?"  
  
Gabe laughed at the girl's reactions, "Oh he's fine."  
  
Megan looked behind herself and glared, "Shut up!"  
  
Gabe only laughed and slowly walked towards the two. Wearing a sinister smile on his face he looked like the Cheshire cat on crack. At that moment Kail chose to open his eyes. When his eyes fell upon Gabe he realized how bad things had gotten and quickly shoved Megan to the side "MOVE!" He yelled as Gabe lunged at him. As quick as a bunny Gabe had him in a throat hold, about a foot off of the ground, and with a smirk, Kail found Gabe's hand shoved through his left shoulder, completely. "Come on Kail.I was expecting more."  
  
Kail screamed, as Megan's eyes flared in anger. "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you do that to him.you .you " she slowly walked towards Gabe, only getting more and more angry as she walked. As quickly as possible Megan lunged at Gabe, armed only with the needle Kail had given her. In a blind fury she tackled the Turk and jammed the needle into his neck. "Eat this."  
  
Gabe's eyes suddenly got serious, when his eyes slowly locked with hers he snarled and removed his hand from Kail, and dropped him to the ground. Gabe then jerked his neck to the side breaking the needle off with his neck. He then threw her to the ground and glared. "That was not smart little girl."  
  
"NO!" Kail screamed as he tried to stand and failed.  
  
Gabe smiled even more and held his hand out before him. When his sword appeared from nowhere Megan started to worry. How is that possible?  
  
With a truly sinister laugh Gabe raised his hands and prepared to kill the insolent girl. Megan clamped her eyes shut in fear, thinking that death was near and prayed for some miracle. When no pain was felt, and the attack never hit she opened her eyes to see big white wings and white hair. Whoever this person was, he had saved her life, for he had caught Gabe's sword in mid swing.  
  
"Get out of my way you son of a bitch!!" Gabe yelled as he pushed harder upon the blade trying to drive it down into the girl.  
  
Megan looked up at her savior in pure shock, Could this be Angel she thought. It can't be Angel, the hair is a different color. With a quick glance around Megan noticed that Kail was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"You can't protect her," Gabe hissed.  
  
"Watch me" the figure replied.  
  
Megan slowly crab walked backwards trying to get out of range of the deadly sword, and yet at the same time try to not bring attention to herself.. As she moved, she searched for Kail, hoping to find that he too had gotten away, but still all she could see were Gabe and her mystery savior. "Where's Kail" she whispered more to herself then anyone else, but alas her whispers fell upon Gabe's ears.  
  
Gabe's mocking laughter brought her out of her search to look at him. "Why didn't you tell her.Kail?"  
  
Megan's eyes widen.  
  
Kail's eyes narrowed, as he looked at Gabe. "Stop it."  
  
Megan quickly looked between the two and finally her gaze rested on Kail. "Is it true?"  
  
Gabe smirked knowing that the damage had been done, "Yes my dear." Megan's gasp of shock brought a pleasurable smile to Gabe's face.  
  
Megan's eyes snapped from Gabe to Kail, "Is it true?"  
  
Kail snarled, "Shut up."  
  
Megan watched at a complete lost as to what she could do to help. She knew if she tried anything Gabe would go after her, but if she stood there, and watched Kail could be killed. She sighed. She couldn't believe it. Didn't know if she wanted to believe it. Yet found, she found herself believing it.  
  
This was reality, she thought, not some dream or fantasy novel. Life, she realized wasn't as black and white as she had been told, bad things happen, her boyfriend had wings, and she was right in the middle of it all.  
  
Something had happened to Gabe, turning him from the loving protective father figure she had always seen him as into .a monster. Gone were the loving watchful eyes, to be replaced with eyes as cold as the icy hills of Icicle Inn.  
  
Gabe's harsh laughter brought her back to reality to notice that Kail's hand was bleeding a lot, it seemed that while she was lost in her thoughts Gabe had twisted the sword slicing deeper into Kail's hand, resulting in his dropping the sword. Out of pure anger Kail flicked his hand causing a dagger to appear in it, Then lunged at Gabe and drove his dagger deep into Gabe's side side.  
  
Megan's eyes widened yet again as she watched, what was happening was the last thing she wanted. She had hoped to find someway of bringing Gabe back, not to watch him die by Kail. "Kail! Please don't.it's Gabe.you can't kill him. I don't know what's going on but please."  
  
Kail's voice dropped, "Shut up!"  
  
Megan stumbled back in shock, "What?"  
  
Kail didn't reply, he only ripped out his syringe from his pocket and stabbed it into Gabe's jugular vein and then watched as Gabe spammed and smiled.  
  
"You aren't that good Kid."  
  
Before Kail even knew what hit him Gabe had driven his sword hilt deep into his stomach, only then to rip it out and drive it in about 10 more times, leaving Kail's stomach area looking like a piece of swiss cheese.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Megan screamed as she rushed to catch him.  
  
Kail never even had a chance to scream, it had happened all to fast. With wide eyes he looked up at Megan and tried to speak but blood only gurgled out of his mouth.  
  
Megan never noticed when Gabe feel to the ground unconscious, all she saw was Kail in her arms, bleeding, yet again. "Please Kail don't die." She pleaded, somehow knowing that if he died this time he wouldn't be coming back.  
  
Kail looked up at her with huge eyes, filled with pain and fear, eyes that reflected what she was thinking.  
  
"Kail if I remove the blade you'll bleed to death, but you can't heal with it in there.what do I do?"  
  
Kail tried to reply but only coughed up blood, which only worried Megan more. "I .k..now." Kail then reached into his pocket and withdrew the final syringe. "If.if he .moves."  
  
Megan nodded understanding and took the needle. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Kail coughed up some more blood and smiled weakly at her stupid question. Megan softly cried at the though of losing him but tried not to let him see it. "Kail should I remove the blade?"  
  
Kail not only noticed her tears but wished for nothing more then to tell her everything would be alright.but he didn't know if it would. He gently grabbed her hand and put it on the hilt. "Don't..pu.ll..it..just. to..u.ch.it." he said as he gasped in pain. "It..'ll..go."  
  
When Megan gently touched the blade it ended up vanishing in her hand, leaving nothing but a hole and a lot of blood. Megan gasped in shock, "Is that normal?"  
  
As Megan tried to control the bleeding she felt someone walk up behind her, fearing if she looked away Kail's life would slip through her fingers she didn't look until a hand was gently placed upon her shoulder. "I would put some pressure on his shoulder if I were you." Angel said from behind her.  
  
"But he was stabbed completely through the stomach.several times."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Help me please Angel."  
  
Kail's coughing brought her attention back to Kail's completely. "Please Angel.help me please.he's dying." Megan begged her guardian with tear filled eyes.  
  
Angel leaned over Meg's shoulder and spoke to Kail, "You must keep talking."  
  
Kail weakly nodded. "I'm..sorr.ry shug."  
  
"For what Kail.saving my life?" She said trying to keep him speaking, even thought she knew what he meant.  
  
When Kail falls silent again Angel, reminded him of the need to speak, " Sing Kail.or hum." He then went back to checking Kail over. "Kail you shattered your shoulder blade, you know that that means, right."  
  
Kail only nodded and started to hum softly.  
  
Sparing a quick glance at Kail's shoulder she gasped, "Dear lord!"  
  
With a gasp of pain Kail started to return to his normal appearance, thought the wings stayed. Watching this slowly happen Megan couldn't help but wonder how in the world Kail was able to do what he did. After a few seconds she wondered if like herself was Kail a project?  
  
"Megan lean him back into me.slowly."  
  
Megan did as Angel said, fearful to let go of Kail.  
  
"He's going to die if we don't stop the bleeding."  
  
Megan paled even more and gently grabbed a hold of Kail's hand. Kail's eyes gently landed on her and he gave her hand a small, weak, but reassuring squeeze. Megan looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Please don't leave me."  
  
Kail tried to give her his usual smile ended up wincing instead. "Angel.it really h..urts.this .ti.m.e."  
  
Megan looked quickly up at Angel, "What can I do to help? I can't lose him."  
  
Angel's eyes never left his work, "I know." Angel looked closely at Kail's stomach wound, "it was the blade Kail...it wasn't accident...she did it that way."  
  
"She?' Megan asked confused.  
  
When Kail coughed up more blood Angel opened his wings and tried to work quicker. "Kail" Megan said softly tried to hold back more tears, "can you hum that song again.it was lovely."  
  
Kail softly started to hum again but sadly it caused him to start to cough harder, and as he coughed even more blood came up.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Angel said as he tried to work even harder, but he knew the chances for Kail to live were slim at best. Angel quickly picked Kail up and stood. "Micheal would you please come up here." He commanded, sounding exactly like Gabe.  
  
Megan stood with them still clutching onto Kail's hand, "Uhm.Mike's unconscious. He." she never got to finish before Angel winked at her silently telling her that he had already taken care of Mike. "Oh!" she said with a small smile.  
  
Mike quickly burst up through the door and headed to them as quickly as possible. Angel gently handed Kail over to Mike and then kissed Megan's head, "Watch over them for me." He then cast a hard glare over at Gabe's unconscious form. "I have things to attend to."  
  
Mike looked quickly over at Gabe and then turned for the door, "Come on lets get him into the labs."  
  
Megan only nodded as she followed them down. "It's my fault," she finally said. "Kail got hurt because of me.he's always getting hurt because of me."  
  
Mike laughed, "Bon Ami he's a Turk, he's used to getting hurt, but he also loves you. It would hurt him more then he is now if something happened to you."  
  
Megan looked at Kail and gently gave his hand another squeeze. "Oh! I used that needle that Kail gave me. What's in it? Gabe got pissed when I stabbed him in the neck with it."  
  
Mike nodded as they entered the labs, "I'll explain it to you later."  
  
Mike put Kail on one of the tables and looked around for Hojo. Hojo slowly limped over from the side. He looked quickly at Kail and then up at Mike, "Angel?"  
  
Mike nodded, "We gotta get his blades fixed .or he's fucked."  
  
From the shadows Megan wondered what they were talking about. What do Kai's daggers have to do with this? She thought. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to help she just watched from the shadows as they worked.  
  
"Megan." Hojo said pausing for a moment, "Why don't you go and take a shower."  
  
Megan looked down at herself. She was covered in blood, all or most of it being Kail's. Knowing that there was nothing for her to do here, and also knowing that it hurt to see Kail like that. She nodded, "Don't let him die." Megan slowly walked out of the labs fearing to return and find that Kail had died.  
  
After about two hours of crying in the showers Mike gently knocked on the bathroom door, "Meg?" Upon hearing no response Mike entered to find that Megan had cried herself to sleep in the shower. Mike turned the still warm water off and wrapped her in a towel. After putting her in her Pjs, he tucked her into bed and whispered in her ear, "He's ok." After kissing her head he left her to her dreams.  
  
Author's note: as you can see this is my second version of this chapter. I sadly finished the first draft with a fever and posted it the same night. I hadn't caught the errors and had just wanted to get it out. I'm sorry for posting such a horrible draft. Please review. 


	30. To all of my loyal readers

To all of my loyal readers. Please do not worry, this is not one of those author notes that informs that the story has been discontinued and removed,  
  
because this isn't like that. The problem is that I have written myself into a wall. When I started this story I had not yet finished it out in my head, characters who should have been introduced from the start were forgotten, and there was no solid plot at all. Character relations were not as they should have been either. When this first started Kail was to be the comedy character, and to die early in the story, well as you can see I grew to love him and he stayed. But that changed Meg's history and how she reacted to everyone. So what I am trying to say is this, I am totally rewriting Surprises. No new chapters will be posted on this version, the new version will just be called Surprises. I almost have the first chapter completed, and I can promise you that thought it is the same general idea, the story will be slightly different. New characters will show up, I was going to introduce them in chapter 30 but they should have been there from chapter 1. So please forgive me of this. I will keep this version of Surprises up and running until I come to the equal point in Surprises. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and please continue with them, they make me not only write faster, but make me feel that you actually like the story. Thank you .  
  
-Mevneriel 


End file.
